Souviens-t'en le moment venu
by Eternelly Hysteria
Summary: Quand j'étais petite, papa m'a raconté quelque chose à propos de la confiance. Je n'ai pas compris ses propos mais il m'a juste demandé de m'en souvenir le moment venu. J'ai compris il y a peu de temps que ce précepte était et sera toujours et en tout lieu applicable. Il m'a aussi dit quelque chose à propos de l'amitié. Je n'ai pas compris non plus.
1. Prologue

******L'univers n'est pas à moi, les personnages dont on entendra parler non plus mais l'histoire que je suis en train de créer ainsi que cette comptine (ou ce poème à votre guise je n'ai pas l'air qui va avec), qui est plus un petit délire de ma part qu'autre chose, si. D'ailleurs je crois l'avoir bien fait à chaque fois avec dix syllabes mais si cela amuse quelqu'un de recompter et qu'il voit une erreur je suis toute ouïe. Bonne lecture à tous, j'attends vos impressions avec la plus grande impatience.**

___Un petit indien allait à la plage,_

___Sa maman lui dit chéri soit bien sage._

___Un petit bison qui passait par là,_

___Y vit une occasion pour un repas._

___Le petit indien fort bien informé,_

___Lui dit mais voyons tu ne peux m'aimer._

___Le bison curieux demanda pourquoi,_

___Croquer un indien ne lui plairait pas._

___Mais voyons mon cher tout le monde sait,_

___Que vous et les votr' de l'herbe mangez._

___Ceci est bien curieux répondit l'autre,_

___J'ai toujours mangé des indiens rien d'autre._

___- Voici la réponse à tout' vos questions :_

___Vous n'êtes pas un bison mais un lion._

___- Vous avez surement raison indien,_

___Je vous remercie de votre soutient_

___Et sur ces paroles avant de partir,_

___Le lion dévora l'indien tout sourire._

« - Mais papa, pourquoi l'indien n'a pas fui le lion ?

- Parce que, ma fille, les gens sont souvent très différents de ce qu'ils semblent être.

- Ça veut dire que tu ressembles à mon papa mais qu'en fait tu ne l'es pas ?

- Non, je le suis. Cela veut seulement dire, ma chérie, qu'il faut choisir avec le plus grand soin les personnes à qui tu accordes ta confiance. Et ceci sans faire attention à ce que les gens pensent de ce qu'ils voient de toi car tu ne leur montre que ce que tu souhaite et si ils se font une impression de cela sans chercher à la contredire ou à l'affirmer c'est que tu ne peux leur faire réellement confiance ou être leur amie. Ceux qui vraiment veulent essayer de te connaître peuvent potentiellement être dignes de confiance pour toi. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que ceux que tu ne connais pas en sont indignes.

- Papa, j'ai rien compris.

- C'est normal, mais essaye de t'en souvenir et le moment venu tu comprendras ce que j'ai voulu te dire. »

******PS : Je vais essayer de publier une fois par semaine, tous les dimanches normalement ********mais j'ai (malheureusement pour cette fiction ou heureusement je ne sais pas) d'autres choses importantes à faire donc ne m'en veuillez pas s'il vous plait si j'ai un peu de retard.**

******Cela étant, le prochain chapitre est à moitié écrit donc pour l'instant il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.**


	2. chapitre 1

******Bonjour à tous, je ne vais pas vous embêter longtemps. Seulement, je suis un peu novice sur ce site et j'aimerais vraiment avoir vos impressions. Est-ce que cette taille de chapitre est bonne ? Est-ce que ma façon d'écrire compréhensible ? Et surtout, quelque chose qui dérange beaucoup de monde et que l'on me reproche le plus souvent (à force de lire Descartes moi ça ne me dérange plus) : mes phrases ne sont-elles pas trop longues ? Je sais que certaines personne, beaucoup en vérité on du mal à me comprendre dans ce genre de cas... Et enfin, est-ce que ça vous plaît ?...ou tout ce qui pourrait m'aider à m'améliorer. Bonne lecture à tous les courageux qui ont osé essayer de me lire et de continuer avec ce chapitre.**

Une jeune fille grimpait dans le Hogwarts' Express. Elle semblait identique à tous les autres élèves et futurs élèves de la prestigieuse école à la différence près qu'elle montait déjà dans le train alors même que tous les autres disaient au revoir à leurs parents avec force d'embrassades et que personne ne l'aidait à monter les bagages qu'elle traînait derrière elle dans le wagon avec peine. Personne non plus n'était là pour pleurer son départ ou la rassurer alors qu'elle avait peur de partir pour un lieu et un univers inconnus.

Elle regardait par la fenêtre froide depuis plus d'une demi-heure lorsque quelqu'un entra dans son compartiment, trébucha sur les valises qu'elle n'avait pas eu la force de monter dans les portes-bagages seule et jura. Cependant, elle ne leva pas la tête pour voir qui osait s'introduire dans sa bulle et la faire éclater ainsi, mais ignora royalement l'enquiquineur pour se focaliser sur le quai qui se vidait rapidement des retardataires et des élèves ayant éternisé leurs adieux. Pendant quelques instants, en plus des bruits de la gare et du passage dans le couloir, il y en eut un plus proche : sans doute la personne présente dans le compartiment avait-elle décidé de s'installer ici et avait-elle rangé ses bagages. Elle en déduisit donc que ce n'était certainement pas une fille -quoiqu'elle ait tout de même des doutes- et encore moins un première année. La banquète s'affaissa : l'inconnu était assis à côté d'elle.

Le train s'ébranla et la porte de son petit paradis solitaire -ou presque- s'ouvrit pour laisser place à l'enfer qu'était une bande de jeunes entrant bruyamment dedans en brayant pour la plupart d'un voie grave. Dans le brouhaha de leur voix qui se disaient bonjour ainsi que d'autre futilités, elle en perçut une plus discrète et plus fluette. Elle essaya de porter plus d'attention à la conversation lorsqu'une grosse voix bourrue lança :

« - C'est qui celle-là ? Et pourquoi ses bagages sont au milieu de notre compartiment ?

- T'as qu'à lui demander toi, moi je sais pas ils étaient déjà là quand je suis arrivé. Peut-être qu'elle a pas réussi à les mettre dans les filets... Comme notre crevette préférée. »

La dite crevette grommela et la jeune fille se désintéressa de nouveau de la conversation pour regarder le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre. Elle s'était encore une fois plongée dans ses pensées, en chantant pour elle tout ce qu'elle connaissait qui avait rapport avec ce qu'elle voyait quand elle fut durement secouée par le bras et prit conscience de la voix qui lui hurlait presque dans les oreilles. Elle paniqua légèrement en l'entendant et en voyant cette personne qui la tenait être si proche d'elle.

Son voisin intima à son « agresseur » de la lâcher et lui dit calmement :

« - Mes amis souhaitaient savoir si vous pouviez mettre vos bagages dans le filet... Ou si vous n'y arrivez pas on peut s'en occuper.

- Si vous voulez, allez-y. »

Après cette courte discussion, elle se replongea dans ses pensées et se mit à penser à l'une de ses passions : les mathématiques. Elle savait que c'était une chose peu courante mais depuis son enfance elle avait toujours été fascinée par les nombres, lisant tous les livres qui en parlaient. Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux elle pouvait voir les chiffres défiler, les problèmes posés se résoudre sans la moindre difficulté. Elle ne prétendait pas être un génie, et ce dans aucun domaine. Mais elle se savait très douée pour cela. Pour cette raison, elle se demandait en quel honneur on l'obligeait à s'éloigner tellement de ce qu'elle aimait. Rien dans le monde de la magie ne l'attirait. Elle ne souhaitait pas pouvoir faire ce qu'elle faisait de ses mains sans avoir à lever le pouce. Bien sûr elle souhaitait apprendre un nombre incalculable de choses mais la magie n'en faisait pas partie. À vrai dire elle aurait voulu que ce domaine reste dans son imaginaire, dans ses rêves, pour la sauver lorsqu'elle souhaitait s'évader de son quotidien morne et sombre. Mais voilà, elle n'avait pas le choix et ce qu'elle voulait ne comptait pas pour eux. On lui avait fait l'illusion de lui demander qu'elle était sa décision mais quelle qu'elle soit elle n'aurait pas été prise en compte. Ceux qui agissent « pour notre bien » on toujours raison n'est-ce pas ?

Ces pensées la rendant triste, elle sortit de son esprit et fouilla dans son sac de quoi l'occuper. Elle en sortit son MP3 et l'un des nombreux livres sur la mer qu'elle avait difficilement gagnés. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'être pilote d'avion ou employée sur un bateau pour se sentir libre de toutes les préoccupations terrestres mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait réaliser ceci d'aucune façon, sa santé étant un frein trop important. Elle restreignait donc cette envie de liberté et la vivait en lisant des ouvrages comme celui sur le Gulf Stream qui la passionnait à ce moment précis. C'était donc bien une jeune fille très intelligente, elle savait beaucoup de choses et n'ignorait donc pas qu'à partir du moment où un groupe de 5 adolescents était entré dans son havre elle ne pourrait plus toucher à sa tant aimée solitude calme. Elle ne fut de ce fait pas surprise d'être interrompue dans sa lecture avant même d'avoir fini une phrase et cette fois, elle ne put ignorer le perturbateur puisque non seulement il s'adressait à elle. Mais en plus, comble de la discourtoisie, il lui avait pris le livre des mains.

« Tu sais qu'il n'est pas très poli d'ignorer les personnes qui te parlent de cette façon ? » Lui dit le lourdaud l'ayant arraché à ses pensées plus tôt. Elle releva les yeux de la main qui tenait désormais son si précieux ouvrage pour détailler le rustre qui osait l'interrompre et lui répondre d'un voix plutôt glaciale et acide :

« J'estime qu'étant donné la brutalité avec laquelle j'ai été traitée précédemment je puis me permettre de déduire que vous êtes une personne fort rustre et malpolie. Ce qui est, soit dit en passant, confirmé par le tutoiement plus qu'inapproprié, au regard de nos relations si peu abouties, que vous avez utilisé. De ce fait, j'en conclus que j'ai tout à fait le droit de vous en vouloir et donc de vous ignorer, que cela vous plaise ou non. C'est compris ou il faut que je vous ré-explique en mandarin ? »

L'amoureux des poings resta un instant bouche bée ainsi que ses amis. On n'entendit plus de bruit autre que celui du train sur les rails pendant quelques instant. Soudain, le rire cristallin de la « crevette » retentit, suivit de prêt par celui plus grave mais pas pour autant désagréable de mon voisin -mais pas des autres- qui répliqua :

« - Tu t'es fait moucher la brute. Mais dites-moi, jeune et belle inconnue, est-il vrai que vous parlez le mandarin?

- Le mandarin non mais l'hébreu, le français et le japonais oui.

- La classe... La crevette aussi parle japonais. En fait elle est japonaise c'est pour ça, le gros nounours asocial en face de vous est mon meilleur ami – le dit nounours asocial me fit un micro-sourire et se replongea dans sa contemplation du paysage-. Enfin, la brute épaisse qui est ici... ben on la supporte parce que, malheureusement pour moi, c'est mon cousin et que oh joie si jamais j'ose le laisser dépérir seul je me fais ramoner les sinus par mes parents car il n'est pas capable de se tenir tranquille seul quelques minutes. Et les autres c'est ses copains : sans importance. Donc si il y a le moindre souci, que je puisse le rapporter à mes parents pour m'en débarrasser ou non, je suis tout ouïe... Dis, cousin, t'as compris ce que je sous-entendais ou il faut qu'elle te le traduise en égyptien ?

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un parler autant en reprenant aussi peu son souffle, murmura-t-elle

- C'est parce qu'il a tellement l'habitude de ne sortir que deux mots de suite qu'il en a oublié que lorsque l'on parle beaucoup il faut respirer. C'est un honneur qu'il vous a fait là, vous pouvez vous sentir flattée, je pense. Répondit son amie japonaise

- Toi, la crevette la ramène pas. grogna son voisin.

- Ah, et pourquoi cet honneur, si je puis me permettre ? Sourit-elle

- Mais parce que, répondit-il enthousiaste, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un rabattre son caquet avec autant de classe à mon cher cousin et croyez-moi beaucoup on essayé... Mais pas un soupçon de verve, c'est affligeant.

- Ah toi, le bourge ! Cria le dit cousin, toujours mieux que tout le monde ! Tes qu'un scrout à pétard ! Tu te crois intelligent mais j'y crois pas, Moi je sais très bien que c'est juste un style. Et regardes-toi, bien sûr tu vois une petite pimbêche qui se prend pour une grande dame ça t'intéresse ! Une bande de minables, voilà ce que vous êtes.

- Bien sûr, cousin chéri, répondit-il avec moquerie, que je me crois mieux et plus intelligent que toi. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas très compliqué et légitime. De plus, je ne fais que faire causette avec la jeune demoiselle que NOUS accompagnons parce que TU as traîné sur le quai de la gare et que TU nous a obligés à embêter royalement une personne qui, je pense, aurait souhaité être en meilleure compagnie que la notre ou du moins que la tienne. Pour finir, si nous parlons c'est parce que tu as fait, comme toujours, preuve d'une extrême impolitesse envers elle. Alors tes discours sur ma façon d'être je m'en passerais... Encore mouché cousin !

- Sur ce point, ajouta-t-elle, je ne peux qu'être d'accord. Enfin sur la partie qui me concerne. »

La brute commençait à devenir rougeaud de colère, c'était d'ailleurs assez marrant. Il semblait qu'il allait frapper son cousin. Ou elle plutôt. Et en regardant vers son voisin, elle vit qu'il avait un étrange sourire plaqué sur le visage. Se demandant pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte, elle commença à être inquiète lorsqu'elle vit une main prête à s'abattre sur son visage. Cependant, avant que le geste ne soit exécuté, le « nounours » qui s'était levé sans qu'elle ne le voit, arrêta le jeune homme et lui dit rageusement :

« - Tu essaies encore une fois de lever la main sur elle et tu auras droit au même traitement que je te réserves pour toutes les autres personnes que tu auras le culot de menacer. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, et je pense que tu n'as pas envie de vérifier si j'en suis capable... Alors je te conseille de faire très attention. Compris ?

- Ou...ou..oui, répondit l'abrutit en hochant frénétiquement de la tête.

- Très bien, tu seras un gentil garçon à présent.

- Merci, souffla la jeune fille très bas

- De rien, répondit-il de la même façon. Mais quitte à protéger quelqu'un de cette brute, j'aimerais savoir votre nom. Ou du moins prénom.

- Oh ! Je m'appelle Opale. Et puis-je savoir le nom de mon sauveur ? »

Celui-ci grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais avant que j'ai pu lui demander de répéter, la jeune japonaise me dit :

« - Andrew, son nom c'est Andrew. Un peu grognon et parfois homme des cavernes mais très sympa et quand il se donne la peine de participer à une conversation, il peut même montrer qu'il est bien plus intelligent que ce que tout le monde croit. En fait, je sais que c'est bizarre mais c'est toujours moi qui le présente et en plus il t'aime bien. Mais le truc c'est qu'il ne parle -vraiment- jamais pour rien. Et il trouve que se présenter est, selon ses propos : « futile puisqu'il y a une crevette qui le fait très bien pour lui ». Voilà.

- Merci beaucoup pour cela. Et pendant qu'on y est, présentez donc tout le monde. Vous avez l'air d'aimer parler... »

La jeune fille rougit un peu mais continua :

« - Et bien la personne qui d'habitude ne sort pas plus d'un phrase d'affilée qui est à côté de vous s'appelle Matthew. C'est le meilleur guitariste que je connaisse. Il faudra lui demander si vous êtes amenés à vous connaître plus, de jouer ___Unintended_ de Muse : il la fait à merveille. Et enfin moi, « crevette » de service et commère du groupe. Je sais toujours tout ce qu'il savoir et c'est bien sûr moi l'agenda des têtes en l'air qui me servent d'amis. Au fait, je m'appelle Minako, mais tout le monde m'appelle Mina, tout le monde appelle Matthew Matt et Andrew Andy quand on est d'humeur à l'embêter.

- Que de détails. Merci bien Mina. »

Elle allait parler de nouveau mais Matthew la devança :

- Au fait, c'est bien gentil tout ça mais on ne s'est jamais vus. Quelle année ?

- Je rentre en première année : la lettre a eu un peu de mal à m'arriver. Enfin, selon notre « charmant » directeur, si je me débrouille bien je devrais rapidement arriver en deuxième voire troisième année cette année. Il a déduit cela de mes résultats de l'école d'avant et toujours selon lui ça devrait faire pareil l'année prochaine. Moi j'en doute mais bon, ce n'est que mon piètre avis...

- Et pourquoi cela ? Ici, c'est comme dans un lycée normal. Une personne assidue et qui est intelligente peut vite progresser.

- Sauf que le peu que l'on m'a déjà enseigné ne me plaît pas plus que cela. Dans le monde moldu j'étais passionnée et j'aimerais y retourner.

- Je voudrais ne pas être indiscret mais... Je peux passer au tutoiement ?... Merci, donc qu'est-ce que tu aimais ?

- Beaucoup de choses : j'adorais les langues, l'histoire, les sciences mais par dessus tout les maths. Je ne peux pas m'en passer. Ici, rien de tout cela n'est appliqué : quand on regarde bien, personne ne l'enseigne. On ne vous apprend même pas à maîtriser correctement votre langue les premières années. Je pense que c'est une erreur quand on voit comment parlent la plupart des personnes aujourd'hui. Et puis aucune matière moldue n'est enseignée, personne ne m'a laissé le choix et rien n'existe pour les personne voulant garder un cursus un tant soit peu « normal » pour les « non-sorciers », personnes dont on nous enseigne les coutumes comme s'ils étaient des animaux de foire. Si je veux faire un métier moldu nécessitant une quelification certaine je ne l'aurais pas puisque je n'aurais pas le bac... Quand j'ai parlé des mathématiques, on m'a répondu : il y a l'arithmancie sauf que c'est complètement différent. Ici, les seules choses que j'aime ce sont les potions et l'étude des créatures magiques ainsi que l'histoire de la magie et franchement, aucune de ces trois disciplines n'arrivera jamais, pour moi, à être plus passionnante que les mathématiques.

- Et bien ! Que d'arguments ! Mais, même si ça ne vas pas forcément te plaire d'attendre, tu peux toujours soit tellement harceler Dumbledore qu'il acceptera de t'envoyer en école moldue ou du moins de te laisser suivre un formation qui te permette de rester en « contact » avec ce monde. Tu peux aussi te faire virer mais je ne te le conseille pas. Tu peux aussi finir à Syltherin, te mettre Snape dans la poche. On dirait pas comme ça mais avec ses élèves il est génial et avec les autres c'est une crevure. Il pourrait faire en sorte que tu fasse une formation magique qui exige de te dé-scolariser de Hogwarts et avec quelques arrangements qui te laisseraient du temps pour faire ce que tu aimes...

- Peut-être, je verrais. Au fait, tu es à Syltherin ?

- Affirmatif ! J'en suis fier et je te le dis : quoi que l'on puisse penser, Syltherin n'est pas une maison aussi horrible que ce que l'on raconte. Bien sûr la réputation est sombre et il y a plus de futurs mangemorts que dans les autres maisons mais l'agressivité est obligatoire pour rester en vie car les autres maisons nous en font voir de toutes les couleurs. Et non je ne déteste pas les nés-moldus si tu as envie de poser la question... Même ceux qui ne les aiment pas ne t'en tiendront pas rigueur, ça se voit très bien que tu n'en es pas une.

- Comment ?

- Secret que je ne peux te révéler pour le moment. Peut-être que tu trouveras toute seule.

Le voyage se termina en silence. Opale n'essaya pas d'ouvrir un livre, elle resta appuyée contre la fenêtre et je me permis de repenser à la conversation qui avait été tenue avec Andrew, à ses amis, son cousin. Je le trouvais plutôt sympathique comme garçon, intelligent. Les conversations avec lui promettaient d'être intéressantes. Mais soudain, je me souvins de l'avertissement de mon père : ___« il faut choisir avec le plus grand soin les personnes à qui tu accordes ta confiance. » _Peut-être en était-il digne mais je ne le savais pas encore. Et en cela, il fallait que je fasse attention aux sentiments que j'allais avoir pour ce garçon qui, certes était charmant mais encore inconnu. Je me demandais ensuite si un jour il se rendrait compte de cette sorte de schizophrénie qui me caractérise, si il s'inquiéterait, si il se fâcherait. En fait, je ne m'imaginais pas la réaction qu'il aurait. Mais surtout, je ne savais pas si il ferait vraiment l'effort d'essayer de me connaître réellement et de chercher ce que je suis au fond. Cela me faisait un peu peur, un peu mal aussi de me dire que peut-être il ne saurait jamais, comme beaucoup d'autre, qui il a en face de lui et que peut-être j'avais perdu les seules personnes que j'aimais et en qui j'avais confiance à cause de l'obligation de silence sur la magie pour me rendre dans un monde où personne ne pourrait me comprendre. Mais en attendant, je n'avais qu'à patienter jusqu'à savoir qui lui était en réalité.

Le voyage tirait à sa fin, le train ralentit puis s'arrêta sur le quai. Je descendis avec mes compagnons de voyage, Andrew m'aida avec mes bagages et je leur fit un signe avant de suivre un gros géant qui nous emmenait vers des barques.

Il fait froid, je déteste l'eau, je n'aime pas les pipelettes qui sont à côté de moi, je suis entourée de nains... Tout va bien dans le meilleur des monde et j'arrive dans le château de Hogwarts, qui est le seul truc positif par là. Quoiqu'il est assez lugubre dans le noir. Papa, tu m'as souvent dit : « profites de la vie car elle est courte ». J'essaie de tout mon cœur de t'obéir, mais dans un monde où l'on décide pour moi, j'ai un peu de mal à réussir.


	3. chapitre 2

******Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il plaira et je vous pose donc les mêmes questions que la dernière fois. Quelqu'un saura-t-il trouver à quel film français très connu font référence les phrases (modifiées pour coller à l'histoire) dites avant le (1) ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, c'est plutôt très facile. Je publierais la réponse au prochain chapitre, si je le publie. Car j'aimerais juste savoir si ça peut être intéressant. Si personne n'est emballé par cette histoire je préfère écrire pour moi seule. Donc vraiment cette fois s'il vous plait juste un simple avis : aimez-vous ou non ?**

Je m'ennuie. La répartition est déjà commencée depuis un moment, je ne suis pas encore passée et avec tout ce foin pas moyen de réfléchir. Sérieusement, comment font-ils pour avoir un tel manque de savoir vivre ? J'ai atterri dans un monde de fous malpolis et hystériques. Que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours !

Je m'ennuie. Quelle idée aussi de me donner un nom en Z. Zy pour être plus précise. Papa je te hais pour cela, je te maudis ainsi que tous mes aïeuls de la lignée Zyvrard. De Zyvrard pour être précise mais Dumbledore a décrété que pour des raisons d'équité, parce que cela ne voulait rien dire dans le monde sorcier et pour tout un tas d'autres ersatz de raisons comme cela, il n'était pas question de faire apparaître ma particule. Tu parles, comme si j'allais marquer mon nom sans cela sur mes copies. Rien que pour l'emmerder je ne l'enlèverais pas. Quoi qu'il puisse en penser.

Ais-je déjà dit que je m'ennuyais. Si non ben je le fais. Par tous les saints arrêtez ce massacre ! Je prie tous les dieux possibles et imaginables pour que ce calvaire touche enfin à sa fin. Et pour que moi je prie, il en faut beaucoup. J'ai depuis longtemps arrêté de croire en l'existence d'une entité supérieure même si je ne dénigre pas pour autant le pouvoir que peut avoir la religion sur l'homme, en bien ou en mal, je ne me permets pas de juger. Bref, si cette entité en laquelle je ne croie pas existe, qu'elle m'aide... Dumbledore parle. Je croie qu'il prononce mon nom, atrocement amputé, et me demande de venir. Peut-être mon souhait a-t-il été réalisé. Il faudra que je me pose la question un de ces jours...

Le choixpeau me parle. Je ne lui réponds pas, à quoi bon puisqu'il lit dans mon esprit ? Il se fait un fabuleux monologue sur mes capacités qui pourraient me mener à Ravenclaw mais mon manque de volonté qui l'élimine. Sur mon hypothétique loyauté qui aurait pu me mener à Hufflepuff mais mon manque de confiance en autrui qui l'élimine aussi. Ne reste plus que Syltherin et le légendaire Gryffindor. Il me dit que je n'y correspond pas, que je suis trop solitaire pour y aller. Tant mieux, je ne serais pas avec un bande de gamins braillards. Finalement, Syltherin semble être le bon choix. Je souris, me lève, rend le chapeau en pensant qu'il ne faudra pas que j'oublie de me laver les cheveux avant de me coucher. Je me dirige vers ma table, où Matthew m'appelle d'un signe de la main, avec dignité et assurance en plus d'un petit sourire de défi de mon cru sous le manque d'applaudissements de la foule. Matt et « Andy » se décalent pour me laisser une place. En arrivant je leur dit :

« - Avant que j'aille me coucher, faites-moi penser à me laver les cheveux.

- Pourquoi ? demande Minako en face de moi

- Tu as vu la tête du truc qui ne devrait pas s'appeler chapeau ? Et en plus j'étais la dernière et on ne sait pas ce qui peut être passé devant moi. Enfin, il n'a pas l'air d'être lavé régulièrement alors... »

Un garçon noir à côté de moi rit lorsqu'il entend ces paroles et dit à un autre garçon à côté de lui :

« - Tu as entendu, Dray ? Tu te rappelles que tu as dit exactement la même chose après avoir fini la répartition ? Sauf que t'étais pas le dernier...

- Blaisounet chéri d'amour ? Fermes-là ! Répond le blond d'un ton froid. Très froid.

- T'inquiète, je te couvre.

- Tu dis encore ne serait-ce qu'un mot de ce genre et je te passe à l'acide, je te dissous au laser et je balance ce qui reste dans le lac noir.

- Fais gaffes à ce que tu fais, j'ai bon caractère mais j'ai le glaive vengeur et le bras séculier.

- La connerie à ce point-là, moi, j'dis qu'ça d'vient gênant.

- Ouai, mais moi je suis qu'un pauvre pigeon. Plus con qu'un dauphin, d'accord, mais je vole !

- C'est pas inhumain d'entendre ça ! Tu serais pas vache avec les pigeon des fois ? (1)

- Tu me mouches, c'est toi qui as gagné cette fois !

- Comme toujours mon cher, comme toujours... »

Malgré mon envie de rire atroce, je me retiens et les regarde avec des yeux ronds. Ne sont-ils pas sensés détester les moldus ? Franchement ça me dépasse. Voyant que je les fixe, le blond sourit et dit à son acolyte :

« - Tu vois, maintenant elle nous prend pour des fous... Grâce à toi... Non, ne répond pas j'ai à parler avec la demoiselle... Donc, nouvelle jeune demoiselle de Syltherin, avez-vous compris à quoi nous faisions référence...

- Oui, bien sûr j'adore ce...

- Moi aussi, mais il serait plus prudent que personne n'en entende parler. Ça va que nous soyons à côtés de mes amis mais sinon pas un mot à quiconque, j'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes... Opale c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Bien moi c'est Draco, lui c'est Blaise et en face c'est Pansy. Nous sommes préfets de Syltherin Pansy et moi. Donc nous avons le devoir de faire une visite privée à la nouvelle élève perdue, dixit Mc Go. Après le diner quand on aura fini de ramener les autres à la salle commune... Et par bonheur, il reste une place dans le dortoir des fille de 5ème année donc c'est bon ?

- Parfait, souris-je »

Il me fait un petit sourire en coin et se retourne vers ses amis. Soudain je me rend compte que la conversation que nous avons eu a été aussi discrète que celle tenu auparavant entre les 2 garçons et toutes celle tenues à la table. En fait, à part quelques jeunes premières années récalcitrants, tout le monde agit calmement et assez dignement, contrairement aux Gryffindor brailleurs, sous l'œil somme toute assez fier de notre directeur de maison. De toutes, notre table est la plus « sage » : nous passons du bon temps pour la plupart sans se faire remarquer. Les Ravenclaw et les Hufflepuff le sont un peu moins mais dans la limite du raisonnable. Les rouges et or, eux, sont insupportables. Le dîner est assez bon bien que je préférerais largement ne pas boire du jus de citrouille et manger ne serait-ce qu'un plat simple français. Sérieusement, ils ne savent même pas faire un gratin dauphinois ? Ça en devient navrant. Je passe le reste du dîner à discuter calmement de l'organisation de l'école avec Minako qui, malgré ses bavardages incessants, est très sympathique.

Après avoir trouvé mon lit dans le même dortoir que Minako et deux autres jeunes filles que je n'ai pas encore vues, je me dirige vers la salle commune pour y retrouver Draco qui me dit :

« - Pansy reste ici pour parler aux mioches, elle a plus de patience et de pédagogie que moi. On y va ? Il faut que l'on soit rentrés dans un peu plus d'une heure, Snape veut faire un discours. Il pense que c'est important que l'on sache bien tout ce qu'il faut sur la maison, etc... Enfin bref, voilà le topo. On va commencer par les salles de cours, la bibliothèque et tout ce qui concerne l'emploi du temps. Peut-être que si j'en vient à pouvoir te faire confiance, je te montrerais d'autres choses... bien plus intéressantes.

- D'accord, allons-y, dis-je sans même relever le tutoiement. Après tout, il a l'air d'être plutôt bien élevé et correct.

- Alors comme ça tu as été élevée dans le monde moldu ? Comme Potter, étrange non ?

- Mais contrairement à Potter, on ne m'a pas cherchée pour que je vienne et la magie n'est pas, ou plus, pour moi quelque chose que je veux faire.

- Ah oui ? Beaucoup donneraient tout pour être à ta place. Ici c'est la salle de potions. Sois toujours à l'heure pile et même avant, il déteste les retardataires.

- Je leur céderait gratuitement volontiers.

- Écoute, j'avais bien vu que tu ne te plaisais pas ici. Mais en attendant une solution, profites. Et puis si tu veux faire entrer des livres moldus pour apprendre tu n'as qu'à les commander... »

Soudain, une idée m'apparaît, aussi claire que de l'eau de roche :

« - Même si ce n'est pas enseigné ici, il doit bien y avoir des mathématique dans le monde de la magie, non ?

- Oui, mais peu car cela ne nous est pas vraiment utile, je veux dire à par pour les comptes et les potions. De plus, on se sert de sortilèges. Mais je pense qu'il doit y avoir 2-3 trucs intéressants.

- Et bien, en attendant de réussir à faire entrer un vrai livre de maths moldu je me pencherais là-dessus. Car oui j'ai interdiction pour le moment de faire entrer des livres sur les maths car j'ai « trop de travail à faire en magie ». Pas croyable n'est-ce pas ?

- Toi, non, mais moi si. Enfin, il suffit que je me débrouille pour ne pas le faire savoir à mon père mais ça devrait le faire. J'ai le bras long, et c'est pas une blague. Voilà la classe de métamorphose et juste là c'est les sortilèges.

- Ce serait génial que tu puisses le faire. Mais n'essaie rien d'inconsidéré. De toute façon je n'ai pas l'intention de rester des années ici de toute façon.

- Peut-être, mais malgré le peu de connaissances que j'ai sur les moldus et ce sujet en particulier, j'ai entendu dire que c'est le genre de trucs, arrivé à un certain niveau si tu décroches tu n'arrives plus après à suivre les innovations.

- On verra bien... »

Le reste de la visite se finit un silence relativement plaisant, Draco me montrant les classes lorsque l'on passe devant. Finalement, il décrète que l'extérieur sera pour un autre jour où il fera meilleur et surtout moins nuit. Nous arrivons donc dans la salle commune avec cinq minutes d'avances, ce qui semble être le minimum syndical lorsque l'on à affaire à Severus Snape. Il commence par faire un petit discours sur la maison, ses origines et surtout, fait très rassurant, sur l'importance de ne jamais se déplacer seuls et d'être solidaires. Ensuite, il parle de ce qu'il attend de nous. Moins drôle mais sa façon de parler : froide, glaciale même et sévère bien que pas forcément méchante dissuade de faire le moindre faux pas :

« - J'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire : pas de bagarre, il pose un regard insistant sur Draco, pas d'impertinence envers les professeurs, un respect total des règles comme le couvre feu, etc... qui sont affichées sur le panneau. Enfin, je veux un travail assidu, soigné, aucun retards en cours et des résultats aussi satisfaisant que vous en êtes capables : je veux que vous donniez le meilleur de vous-même. Dites-vous bien que si vous ne faites pas cela, jamais vous n'arriverez à atteindre votre but. Bien, maintenant j'aimerais insister sur une chose : je ne suis ni un troll ni un vampire. Ceci signifie que si vous venez frapper à ma porte pour une bonne raison je ne vous punirais pas. N'oubliez pas non plus que si je ne le montre pas devant les autres élèves si vous faites quelque chose qui mérite un punition vous l'aurez. Bien, maintenant que tout est mis au point je vous souhaite une agréable nuit et vous rappelle que je veux que tout le monde soit dans la grande salle demain matin à 7 heures 30 au plus tard. Des questions ?... Oui, M. Malfoy ?

- Les sélections de quidditch auront lieu quand ?

- Dans un mois. Un calendrier sera placé demain dans votre salle commune pour vous noter tous les... évènements de l'année. C'est tout ?... Bien et bien à demain, faites attention au couvre-feu, je n'aimerais pas que vous vous fassiez prendre dès le premier soir. Ce serait vraiment fâcheux pour vous. Et un avantage sur les autres maison de perdu. La coupe doit être à nous cette année ! »

Les professeur sort dans un tourbillon de capes, je dois l'avouer, assez impressionnant. Andrew me fait un signe discret m'invitant à les rejoindre lui, Matthew et Minako. Nous nous asseyons et discutons de l'organisation des cours, de Snape et de tout ce qui nous passe par la tête. Mina drague de façon très peu flagrante Matthew qui ne semble même pas la remarquer, trop occupé à dire des imbécillités. Pour autant, elle ne se décourage pas : cette fille a un sacré courage et un détermination sans pareil. Peu avant d'aller d'aller nous coucher, Andrew, qui parle depuis la première fois de la soirée me dit en souriant :

« - N'oublies pas tes cheveux...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas j'y pense très fort.

- En fait je voudrais juste te parler, en privé. »

Il commence à partir et je le suis. Arrivés dans un coin discret, il me dit :

« - Tu sais, je t'ai observée toute la soirée, il y avait un petit quelque chose qui me gênait chez toi mais je ne savais pas quoi. Maintenant j'ai trouvé, tu as un grande puissance : tu ne dépasses pas Dumbledore ou Potter ni Voldemort et tu n'es pas exceptionnelle de ce côté là mais tu as un type de puissance différente. Quelque chose de pas courant. Par exemple Dumbledore a « juste » une magie puissante mais toi tu as autre chose. Je l'ai déjà vu chez quelqu'un, chez Snape en fait. Demain tu devrais aller lui parler.

- Comment tu as pu « voir » ça ?

- Écoute, dans certaines très vieilles familles il y a des sortes de capacités spéciales acquises par nos ancêtres ayant fait quelque chose, de bien ou de moins bien, ayant demandé un sacrifice tel qu'ils ont eu en échange ceci qui, bien que ce ne soit pas à la hauteur de ce qu'ils ont sacrifié, est plutôt utile. Ceci reste normalement secret dans chaque famille et c'est pour cela que je ne peux t'en dire plus si ce n'est que je peux voir la magie des gens et estimer toutes leurs caractéristique entre autres. Mais pour toi comme pour le professeur Snape il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à cerner. C'est pourquoi je pense que c'est un trait familial commun à vos deux familles et qu'il pourrait ainsi te renseigner. C'est important pour contrôler ta magie de savoir ce qu'il en est. Et surtout n'en parle à personne d'autre que Snape. Même Dumbledore ignore ce genre de spécificités.

- Et bien, merci ?

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Les personnes comme nous doivent savoir qui est en mesure de les aider si il y a un problème qui se rapporte à ces « pouvoirs spéciaux ». Tu en sauras plus si c'en est vraiment un. Viens me voir pour me dire ce qu'il en est. Et si je me suis trompé, je te préviens que tu risques de te prendre un « oubliette » par lui ou par moi...

- Ouai, merci quand même. J'irais voir Snape demain après les cours ou à midi, je ne sais pas encore. Bonne nuit.

- À toi aussi, me répond-il doucement. »

C'est assez étrange de se dire qu'une personne parlant aussi peu ait pu me débiter tout ce discours. En pensant à ce qu'il m'a dit, je monte les marche menant jusqu'à mon dortoir pour me débarrasser de cette sensation d'avoir des poux qui me trottent sur la tête et enfin me coucher. Avant de me mettre au lit, j'essaie de me vider l'esprit de toutes mes pensées gênantes. Il me suffit en fait de me concentrer sur quelque chose de futile mais agréable. Mais ce soir, avec toute l'agitation qu'il y a eut j'ai du mal et j'abandonne rapidement à cause de ma fatigue.

Je cours, je sais que quelqu'un me suit mais je ne sais pas qui et encore moins où il est. Soudain, je tombe. La chute dure longtemps mais je n'ai pas peur : je sais que mon poursuivant ne me suivra pas ici. J'atterris sur de l'herbe. En face de moi il y a une gigantesque demeure. La mienne, celle de mes parents. Je rentre et ma mère, rayonnante, m'accueille. Je suis heureuse.

Cependant, quelque chose n'est pas normal : il y a une présence étrange. Une personne que je ne connais pas mais qui m'est étrangement familière arrive pour me prendre dans ses bras en me disant : « Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir. Tu sais, j'ai passé tout mon temps à penser à toi. »

Soudain, le jeune homme est détaché de moi. Je suis entourée par des flammes et je sens de nouveau la présence de mon poursuivant, alors je me remets à courir. Je passe par un couloir entouré de flammes. Ma maison s'est transformée en labyrinthe. Je ne trouve pas de fenêtre et encore moins de porte de sortie. Les lieux sont lugubres. J'entends des cris aigus. Des cris de souffrance et puis des rires. Des rires fous, qui me suivent et me hantent. Je me mets à pleurer et j'appelle mes parents. Ils apparaissent à mes yeux mais ne me voient pas. À vrai dire ils ne semblent pas conscients. Ma mère est maigre et a le tient maladif comme sur son lit de mort. Mon père, lui, a la peau brûlée entièrement. Seul subsiste son bras gauche où l'on peut voir la rose pourpre tatouée sur son poignet, symbolisant son amour éternel pour ma mère.

Lorsque je me réveille je suis en sueur, il n'est que quatre heures du matin et le sommeil m'a définitivement quittée. Je descends dans la salle commune et remarque qu'Andrew dort sur le canapé. Il grelotte. Je le recouvre de la couverture qui est à côté, m'assied sur le fauteuil d'en face avec le second plaid et commence à dessiner tout ce qui me passe par la tête sans même me rendre compte que c'est « Andy » que je suis en train de croquer.


	4. chapitre 3

******Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, le (1) du chapitre précédent se rapportait au film **_****__**Il ne faut pas prendre les enfants du bon Dieu pour des canards sauvages**_ ******de Michel Audiard. J'aimerais VRAIMENT** ******avoir un avis. Je vois qu'il y a quelques personnes qui lisent. Je voudrais juste savoir si ça vaut le coups que je continue de publier ou si je n'écris que pour moi. Et puis je ne peux pas m'améliorer si je n'ai pas d'avis... Juste une personne qui me le donne afin que je me fixe ce serait bien. (Je n'attend pas forcément des compliments^^). Merci d'avance.**

******PS : le passage qui suit le (1) est tiré directement de ****____****Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers********.**

Quelqu'un me secoue. Je grogne. J'ai horreur que l'on me réveille aussi brutalement. Je ne suis pas du matin. Éventuellement si l'on me présente du chocolat je ne dirais pas non mais même là j'ai beaucoup de mal. Alors juste le fait que quelqu'un ose me secouer par l'épaule... Je ne vais pas supporter bien longtemps... Qui diable a le culot de me faire cet affront ?

« Opale, réveilles-toi, les autres vont bientôt descendre dans la salle commune, il faut que tu ailles te préparer. »

La voix est douce, je ne crierais pas même si l'envie ne manque pas. Malgré cela, je me relève en jetant un regard noir à mon vis-à-vis qui n'est autre qu'un Andrew souriant et de bonne humeur bien que toujours endormi. Je pense que c'est à cause du brouillard opaque dans lequel il se trouve encore qu'il ne se rend pas compte de la dangerosité de la situation.

« - Tu ne voudrais pas être en retard dès le premier jour ?

- Il fait trop froid, me plains-je, je ne sortirais pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas un chauffage plus efficace. On est dans le monde de la magie, non ?

- Je sais, mais tous les ans Dumbledore oublie de mettre les sortilèges sur notre salle commune et tous les ans Snape a l'espoir que ce ne soit pas le cas. On doit lui demander aujourd'hui de s'en occuper...

- Raison de plus pour rester au lit... »

Il rigole et me tire le bras pour me lever. Ce gars est vraiment étrange. Certes j'ai fait un effort et j'ai essayé d'être gentille mais la plupart du temps même dans ce cas personne ne s'approche de moi : il paraît que je fais peur... Bref, je file en marmonnant dans mon dortoir, croise les deux jeunes filles qui le partagent avec moi et que je ne connais pas encore. Je leur grogne un « bonjour » pas très convainquant. Je me contente d'un signe de tête pour Mina. La douche me fait du bien, mais il fait un froid de canard dans la salle de bains. Je suis sûre que je vais tomber malade dans la journée. En sortant de la cabine j'éternue -ne l'avais-je pas dit ?-, je glisse et je m'étale sans aucune classe sur le sol en poussant un pitoyable petit cri. J'ai mal à la jambe et j'ai un beau bleu à la tête. La journée commence bien : je suis malade, j'ai mal partout, on dirait que je me suis battue avec un ours et tout le monde hurle dans la grande salle alors que je n'ai même pas bu mon premier thé.

« - Je sens que je vais détester les matins ici.

- Ça se voit, me dit Mina

- Naaaan mais sérieusement, qui a l'idée de faire autant de bruit dès le matin. Ils n'ont pas intérêt à m'approcher sinon ça va finir en bain de sang. Ne me dites pas que je suis la seule à détester le bruit le matin.

- De ce que j'ai vu, rigole Matthew, tu détestes le bruit tout court, mais si ça peut te rassurer, Draco est aussi peu du matin que toi. Sauf que lui n'est pas au thé mais au café.

- Eh bien je lui pardonne cette faute impardonnable qu'est d'aimer le café si il est un de mes compagnon dans ce malheur et un allié dans ma quête de recherche d'un matin calme, tranquille, sans aucun mioche à l'horizon. Le bonheur total quoi. Pas comme aujourd'hui. Mais dis-moi, c'est toute l'année comme cela ?

- Non, non. Et puis Snape est repartit. Normalement dès qu'il pointe son nez c'est calme. Mais là il est allé chercher nos emplois du temps je crois... D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup... »

Snape fait son entrée dans la salle. Un espèce de sentiment de malaise se répand. J'en suis heureuse, plus personne n'ose brailler. Il y a toujours du bruit mais comparé à avant c'est le paradis. Je crois que je vais aduler cet homme. Il passe derrière chacun des élèves de sa maison pour leur donner leur emploi du temps. Lorsqu'il arrive à Draco, il lui demande :

« - Pourquoi êtes-vous encore plus de mauvaise humeur que tous les matins monsieur Malefoy ? Les sortilèges de chauffage n'ont pas été posés ?

- Entre autres, et les premières années sont encore plus bruyants et mal élevés que d'habitude.

- Je m'occuperais des sortilèges dans la journée. Pour ce qui est des premières années, ils vont rapidement se calmer. »

Il finit avec un mince sourire aux lèvres. Cet homme peut être vraiment effrayant. Il arrive vers moi et me regarde étrangement.

« - Savez-vous mademoiselle que vous avez la moitié droite du visage entièrement... bleue ? Et ça tire vers un violet assez ridicule : presque aubergine. Il faudrait arranger cela.

- Je pense que mon bleu s'est étendu.

- Et comment vous êtes-vous fait cette... chose ?

- Euh... En fait je crois que je suis tombée malade cette nuit, il faisait vraiment froid et vous ne devez pas être sans savoir que j'ai la santé fragile. Bref, je suis sortie de la douche, j'ai éternué et j'ai glissé sur le carrelage, de manière vraiment pitoyable soit dit en passant. Au final, je suppose que ma jambe est dans le même état que mon visage... Je marque très vite.

- Je vois cela. Personne ne m'a prévenu de votre... état de santé. Vous ne vous êtes pas dit que quelqu'un pourrait vous arranger cela ? Nos potions sont efficaces vous savez.

- Et bien non, je suis sur certaines choses encore plus ignorante que Potter ne l'était à son arrivée bien que j'ai lu le maximum d'ouvrages que je pouvais durant les deux semaines précédent mon admission dans cette école. Personne n'a pris le soin de me prévenir de quoi que ce soit ou essayé de m'inculquer un peu de savoir-vivre sorcier. Bien heureusement pour moi, certaines choses tirant du bon sens que beaucoup n'ont pas à ce que je vois sont les mêmes ici et dans le monde moldu...

- Bien, voici votre emploi du temps. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vous à l'instant, les cours vont bientôt commencer mais puisque vous débutez par mon cours je vous retiendrais. De plus, j'ai à vous parler.

- D'accord, je viendrais vous voir à 10 heures alors.

- C'est cela... Weasley, lance-t-il d'une voix tranchante et glaciale, ne braillez pas en mangeant, toute la salle peut recevoir les restes infectes qui vous sortent de la bouche ! 10 points en moins pour Griffindor. Vous commencez mal l'année. »

Il s'éloigne avec le même sourire satisfait que précédemment. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer. Il a une aura tellement impressionnante, une prestance sans pareille. La fin du petit-déjeuner se déroule sans problème. Andrew est concentré sur sa nourriture, Mina babille et Matt me charrie. Il pense que je plaie à Snape, qu'il m'accorde tout le respect qu'il est capable d'accorder à un élève car j'ai de la répartie. Cela m'étonnerait grandement, je viens d'arriver, je suis ignorante, je suis fragile et je m'emporte vite. Matt débloque et le pire c'est que Mina le suit dans son délire ainsi qu'Andrew si j'en croie ses grognements semi-approbateurs : il semble avoir replongé la tête la première dans une sorte de comma post-réveil. Ça me rassure, il n'est pas joyeux et en pleine forme au lever : il doit être à peu près normal...

Je vais en cours de potions un peu en avance. Je ne me sens pas très bien au milieu de tous ces nains. J'ai l'impression d'être une incapable, d'avoir loupé quelque chose. Alors que je soupire, Snape ouvre la porte dans un claquement et nous ordonne d'une voix sèche de rentrer. Je savoure avec délice la frayeur qu'il a causé chez la plupart des élèves. Il semble voir mon sourire et lève un sourcil interrogateur. Tout le monde se presse pour être à l'arrière. Personne ne semble comprendre qu'avec ce genre de professeurs, il vaut mieux être devant puisqu'il va forcément prendre ceux de derrière comme souffre douleurs ou les mettre devant et faire des tours dans la classe et donc rester là où il voit les élèves sans se faire voir d'eux. Enfin bref, je me mets au premier rang et sors tranquillement mes affaires au milieu des choses tremblantes qui me servent de camarades de classe. Il prend la parole rapidement :

« Vous êtes ici pour que j'apprenne à vos cerveaux atrophiés l'art de la préparation des potions. Aucun mouvement ridicule de baguette ne sera effectué ici. Aussi, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez quoi que ce soit la beauté de cet art... ou à celle (1)___d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours_. »

Snape semble ravi de l'effet que son petit discours a eu sur la classe. Ce sera certainement ma matière préférée. Encore faudrait-il que les travaux ne soient pas par groupes sinon je ne donne pas cher de la peau de mon coéquipier.

« - Bien, maintenant nous allons voir si quelques uns d'entre vous ont eu l'intelligence de lire leur livre de potions. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens si j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise... Stain ?

- Je... Je... Euh...

- N'en dites pas plus ou toute la classe va se mettre à bégayer comme vous... Mademoiselle Johns ?

- Je... ne sais pas... monsieur ?

- Pitoyable ! Mademoiselle De Zyvrard ?

- Un somnifère puissant appelé le philtre de Mort Vivante ou... la goutte du mort vivant ?

- Bien, où trouve-t-on un bézoard ?

- Dans l'estomac de tous les élèves de cette pièce... »

Les élèves me regardent avec un air apeuré, je crois qu'ils pensent qu'ils vont servir d'ingrédients de potions... J'ai pitié et ajoute nonchalamment, non sans avoir capté le petit sourire moqueur de Snape qui, lui, semble avoir compris :

« - dans celui d'une chèvre quoi.

- Différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

- Une appellation. Cette plante est aussi appelée aconit si je ne m'abuse.

- En effet, prenez donc exemple sur votre camarade. 10 points pour Syltherin. 10 de moins pour Griffindor ! Aujourd'hui vous ferez une potion contre les furoncle. Les indications sont au tableau, les groupes sont notés sur le parchemin qui est sur mon bureau et puisque vous être en nombre impair comme personne ne l'a remarqué, mademoiselle De Zyvrard vous serez seule. Bien sûr je veux un compte rendu individuel de 2 rouleaux de parchemins minimum par personne. Et je suis généreux ! Alors, qu'attendez-vous ? Au travail ! »

Je prépare ma potion sans encombre, si ce n'est mes éternuements à répétition. Snape ne me fait aucune remarque, il semblerait que ma potion soit correcte. Je regarde les autres qui n'ont pas l'idée de commencer leur compte-rendu pendant que leur potion bout. Il va y avoir de la casse cette année, je le sens venir gros comme une maison, que dis-je, un building ! Et j'espère ne pas rester dans cette classe trop longtemps. Une fois ma potion finie, je rédige la fin de mon devoir et me relis, plusieurs fois. C'est le genre de personnes qui ne doit pas supporter les fautes d'orthographe. Pas de chance pour moi qui ait du mal avec l'anglais. Un chaudron explose, une goutte de potion atterri dans mon cou, comme si je n'étais pas déjà assez marquée. Je jure, en français, et fort. Les élèves me regardent avec des yeux ronds. J'apostrophe le professeur qui me donne une potion et me met de la crème sur ma brûlure. Il hurle à tout le monde de se taire, punit 5 personne et en envoie une autre à l'infirmerie. Il donne une quantité de devoirs semblant monstrueuse à la plupart des élèves qui n'ont jamais fait une dissertation de leur vie. La sonnerie retentit, je range calmement mes affaires et attends sagement qu'il daigne m'adresser la parole. Il va dans sa réserve et lorsqu'il revient, il tient dans ses mains une potion et un baume. Il me dit :

« - Buvez cette potion, c'est pour votre maladie et mettez le baume sur votre visage. Vous garderez le reste pour le mettre sur votre jambe lorsque vous en aurez l'occasion. Sinon, j'aimerais savoir quel est exactement cet état de santé que je suis sensé connaître je crois ? Et qui semble être important ?

- J'avais demandé au professeur Dumbledore d'en faire part à tout le corps enseignant étant donné que cela peut avoir une influence sur mes capacités à travailler. En fait, les moldus n'ont jamais rien diagnostiqué donc je suppose que c'est un maladie sorcière. Le directeur m'a dit qu'il s'occuperait de me prendre rendez-vous avec quelqu'un mais je doute qu'il ait le temps. En tout cas, depuis quelques années mes défenses immunitaires semblent être défaillantes : je tombe malade à la moindre occasion. De plus, j'ai tendance à avoir des troubles du sommeil assez importants, ils ne sont pas dus à des cauchemars mais ce sont seulement des insomnies. J'ai des migraines, parfois des vomissement et des douleurs au ventre. Et certaines fois le tout en même temps, ce qui ne m'aide vraiment pas à suivre un cours tout en supportant les incessants bavardages de mes « camarades »... A part dans votre cours je crois bien.

- Étrange, vraiment. Nous devrions en reparler ce soir, vous avez cours. Avant j'aimerais vous proposer une chose à laquelle vous pourrez réfléchir avant de venir me voir dans mon bureau ce soir après les cours : votre emploi du temps ne prête pas à une avancée rapide. Et si je m'en fie aux bruits qui courent, vos passions ne sont pas vraiment accessibles ici. N'est-ce pas ? Donc, je propose des heures en plus pour l'instant uniquement avec moi : mes collègues ne sont pas tout à fait d'accords. Ensuite, pendant les cours normaux les programmes seront adaptés à votre niveau plus élevé comme cela nous pourrons espérer arriver rapidement à un bon résultat. Vous restez pendant les vacances ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Bien, très bien même. Nous disons donc à ce soir, venez à mon bureau... Je ne vous attendrais pas pendant des heures. Soyez ponctuelle, je ne suis pas méchant mais pas patient non plus, ni gentil. Ne l'oubliez jamais.

- Bien monsieur, bonne fin de journée. »

Il m'offre un signe de tête en retour ainsi qu'un grognement. Je souris, cet homme m'est étrangement sympathique. Pas dans le sens où je pourrais devenir grand ami avec lui mais je pense que je peux me faire « apprécier » de lui ou du moins autant qu'un homme de ce type peut apprécier une adolescente. Je me demande bien pourquoi il est professeur. Un homme aussi doué que lui pour les potions et semble-t-il plutôt puissant ne devrait-il pas avoir un travail avec un peu plus de reconnaissance ? Je ne m'en plaindrais pas, au moins j'aurais un bon niveau en potions... J'arrive en métamorphose avec dix minutes de retard et un billet du professeur Snape. Pourtant, sans les explications de notre professeur, en quelques minutes, mon allumette est devenue une aiguille. Mc Gonagall me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'étais surdouée. Non, j'ai seulement plusieurs années de plus que les nains avec qui j'ai cours et donc plus de maturité ainsi qu'une meilleure compréhension. Elle me fait faire d'autres exercices de la sorte avant de me dire que je peux commencer les devoirs pour la prochaine fois. À la fin de l'heure, il ne me reste plus grande chose à faire pour cette matière pour la prochaine fois et j'en suis soulagée : je sens que je vais passer longtemps ce soir avec mon professeur de potions. Après une heure passée à la bibliothèque, je rejoins Mina, Matt et Andrew, qui discute à voix basse avec Draco, à la table. Lorsque j'arrive, Mina me saute dessus et me demande :

« - Alors, il te voulait quoi Snape ?

- Ben déjà me donner une potion et un baume et puis me parler de mon emploi du temps. Il pense qu'au rythme que j'ai dessus je ne pourrais jamais avancer. Ce qui est vrai d'ailleurs.

- Et tu lui as parlé de ce que je t'ai dit ? M'interroge Andrew alors que Draco semble très intéressé.

- Non, pas encore. Mais je dois aller le voir ce soir donc je pense que je lui poserais la question après que l'on ait parlé de mon emploi du temps.

- Bien, sourit Draco, il me semble que notre cher directeur de maison te tienne dans son estime. Tu as réussi en potions ?

- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas comme tous ces mioches braillards qui balancent de la potion corrosive à toute ce qui est dans un périmètre de 1 km, même en chimie je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Soit dit en passant ça fait un mal de chien mais bon. Et puis sérieusement, je ne savais pas que l'espèce humaine pouvait trembler autant de peur devant un homme juste parce qu'il n'a pas l'allure d'un papy gâteau. Ça me dépasse...

- Ah, s'exclame -discrètement- Draco, je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre.

- Peut-être, souris-je, ou peut-être pas. Seul Dieu le sait et le temps nous confirmera ou non ton hypothèse.

- Tu es croyante ? Me demande avec étonnement Matthew, parce que tu sais, dans le monde de la magie il n'y a pas vraiment de croyances et de religions aussi abouties que dans le monde moldu.

- En fait non, je ne crois pas, ce n'est qu'une expression. Bien que je sais que c'est blasphématoire mais bon, les vieux réflexes ont la vie dure. Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais juré non plus. Quand j'étais petite j'ai été élevée dans la pure tradition chrétienne c'est pour cela. »

La discussion continue ainsi puis sur des banalités. Nous rigolons. L'après-midi, après que je me sois enfin soulagée la jambe grâce au baume miracle du professeur Snape, se passe tranquillement avec le cours de sortilèges ainsi qu'un cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Dans tous les cours, les professeurs me regardent comme si j'étais un monstre de foire ou une élève surdouée. Je crois qu'il n'ont pas compris que je n'avais pas 11 ans... Enfin, j'arrive devant le bureau de Snape. Je frappe, il me dit d'une voix froide d'entrer. Je m'exécute.

« - Tout d'abord, commence-t-il abruptement, acceptez-vous ma proposition quant à votre emploi du temps ?

- Oui, je suis d'accord. »

Il fait un sourire en coin. Étrange chez lui, il ressemble à un vrai sourire. Mais on dirait qu'il me cache quelque chose...


	5. chapitre 4

******Je sais je suis vraiment très en retard si ça a gêné quelqu'un mais à ma décharge, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion même de lire une fiction alors... Enfin bref, tout ce retard accumulé va être rapidement rattrapé puisque tout est fait à l'écrit, je n'ai plus qu'à taper et relire. D'ici samedi prochain j'aurais posté normalement les 7 chapitres que j'ai de retard et celui de ce dimanche. À partir de dimanche prochain je reprendrais le rythme normal. Bonne lecture à tout le monde !**

******PS : pour les horaires je me suis basée sur des horaires de 6ème en temps de cours et sur les répartitions françaises.**

Je me tiens debout devant mon professeur depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et malgré mon assurance en général, je commence à être un peu stressée. Surtout qu'il a ce petit sourire mi-calculateur mi-vicieux... Il prépare quelque chose, j'en suis sûre, mais quoi ? C'est la question que je me pose depuis que je suis rentrée et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me donner la réponse ni même briser le silence. Moi non plus je ne le veux pas : il a lancé ce petit « jeu » et je ne le perdrais pas. Je le fixe dans les yeux et essaie de lui montrer que je ne lâcherais rien, je ne suis pas faible, pas couarde, pas trop téméraire pour mon propre bien, juste ce qu'il faut : je sais très bien quand m'arrêter et là n'est pas le moment. Il me teste, je le vois bien : il y a dans ses yeux une petite lueur... Un léger rictus de satisfaction vient se poster au coin de ses lèvres et toujours sans un mot, sans me quitter des yeux, il me fait signe de m'asseoir. Je lui obéis, je n'ai pas envie non plus de rester indéfiniment debout. Il me tend un morceau de papier à travers le bureau. Je ne le regarde pas, je n'ai pas envie de lâcher ses yeux qui d'ailleurs lui donnent un petit charme : noirs, profonds, les sentiments ne s'y expriment pas, seulement cette lueur joueuse et parfois dangereuse. Mais je ne veux pas baisser les yeux, pas la première ou du moins pas avant qu'il ne s'estime satisfait de ce dont je suis capable. Sa voix, froide comme toujours mais pas aussi cassante que d'habitude, s'élève soudain dans le silence apaisant qui régnait jusqu'à présent dans la salle :

« - Pas très loquace on dirait. Bien, je n'aime pas les pies...

- Je sais simplement me tenir. Question d'éducation je pense.

- Peut-être. Bien, passons à votre emploi du temps : regardez-le. Le directeur pense que les premières années doivent être ménagés, vous prenez tous les jours à neuf heures, je vous ai rajouté un cours à huit heures. Je ne pense pas que cela vous dérange étant donné votre ancien emploi du temps. Ensuite le mardi et vendredi j'ai mis un cours de cinq à six heures, et le jeudi à quatre heures mais le lundi j'ai cours. Je peux vous proposer de six à sept heures...

- Aucun problème, après tout je n'ai plus rien d'autre à faire. J'ai tout mon temps à vous accorder.

- Bien. Ensuite le mercredi : pour l'instant je vous met deux heures de deux à quatre heures puis nous verrons ensuite en fonction de vos activités. Le week-end maintenant. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent j'ai une vie en dehors de cette école. Je pourrais donc vous faire cours de huit heures à dix heures le samedi et de seize heures à dix-huit heures le dimanche. Il est certain que les horaires seront adaptés en fonction de votre avancement, de vos cours et des circonstances ainsi que de mes obligations.

- C'est compris professeur. »

Je ne pensais pas mon professeur capable de parler aussi longtemps et d'être aussi compréhensif. Je crois qu'il voit que je le regarde comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Malgré moi, il paraît que si les traits de mon visages n'expriment plus rien si je ne leur en donne pas expressément l'ordre, mes yeux sont de véritables miroirs à sentiments. Enfin, j'ai encore le temps de travailler cela. Toujours est-il qu'il a encore ce petit sourire satisfait sur le visage qui me déplaît de plus en plus. Il s'amuse à mes dépends et bien qu'il y ait des bons sentiments et peu de moqueries dans ses paroles par rapport à ce dont il est capable je n'aime pas ça... Et puis cet air cachottier... Il reprend après quelques secondes du même silence qu'au début de l'entrevue d'une voix posée, entendue et sévère :

« - J'espère que vous vous attendez bien à ce que je sois aussi exigent qu'en cours, vous aurez des devoirs et je vous donnerais un livre à lire avec le compte-rendu qui l'accompagne tous les mois. Un seul par mois pour vous laisser le temps de vous attarder sur d'autres ouvrages. Peut-être que dans quelques temps, si je suis satisfait, vous aurez accès à ma bibliothèque personnelle... Mais il faudra prouver que vous le méritez, et je serais intransigeant.

- Je peux vous assurer que je ne vous décevrait pas.

- C'est à moi de décider de ceci. »

Il a dit sa dernière phrase sèchement, j'ai fait une erreur mais je l'effacerais bien vite. Il me juge du regard, me regarde de haut en bas puis finit par lâcher d'un ton de reproche :

« Bien qu'il me semble que vous fassiez attention, vous ne paraissez pas vous entraîner beaucoup. D'aucun pensent que pour être bon sorcier il faut juste savoir jeter quelques sorts par ci par là. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, encore moins en une période comme celle que nous vivons. Il faut savoir se battre. Un duel n'est pas qu'une affaire de sorts mais aussi d'esquive, de stratégie. Et puis pour pratiquer certains types de magies, il faut une certaine ressource physique dans laquelle peut puiser notre magie... »

Je grimace, je suis vexée. Bien sûr que je sais que je ne suis pas assez musclée. Pas que je sois trop grosse, trop molle ou quoi que ce soit mais je sais très bien que je suis- du moins physiquement- faible. Je lui répond, amère :

« - J'aurais aimé m'entretenir plus mais comme je vous l'ai dit j'ai un état de santé fragile et pour « ne pas tenter le Diable », les médecins m'ont fait arrêter le sport. Je ne leur ait déjà pas obéi puisque je fais encore quelques exercices pour ne pas finir en peau de vache mais j'ai renoncé à beaucoup de choses.

- Vous m'intéressez, dites moi ce à quoi vous avez renoncé.

- Oh, et bien je courais le samedi et le dimanche, je faisais de la musculation tous les matins, bien que là j'ai seulement ralenti le rythme. J'allais régulièrement à la piscine mais ce n'est pas vraiment une perte j'en faisais seulement parce que c'était indispensable pour entrer là où je voulais, je faisais de l'équitation tous les week-end, de la danse contemporaine et du krav maga une fois par semaine ainsi que de la capoeira toutes les deux semaines. J'aurais aimé reprendre l'escalade et l'escrime mais je n'en avais pas le temps.

- Que de choses intéressantes, c'est bien dommage que vous ayez du stopper. J'espère que nous allons rapidement trouver la raison de vos problèmes. Avec l'entraînement que vous aviez vous devriez pouvoir reprendre rapidement. Lorsque vous serez en état je prévoirais des séances pour vous ou alors je vous mettrais en contact avec un entraîneur, nous verrons en temps voulu. Du thé ? J'ai vu que vous en buviez énormément ce matin.

- Volontiers merci. Très noir et sans sucre si possible. »

Il me fait un sourire indéchiffrable, chez lui ça n'est pas naturel et c'est très visible. Plus qu'un sourire c'est une grimace, mais c'est sincère. Il sort de la pièce, sans doute pour aller dans ses appartements et la pièce replonge dans le silence, il commence à faire plutôt froid, comme si le chauffage avait été arrêté. Ou alors c'est moi. Je frissonne, je remets ma cape, enlevée à un moment dont je ne me souviens plus et serre mes bras contre moi. La température semble baisser d'un coups, comme si j'avais été plongée dans un bain de glaçons. Je me frotte les bras avec mes mains lorsque le professeur arrive avec deux tasses de thé fumantes dans les mains. Il me regarde avec un air curieux et étrangement à ce qui ressemble à une- très- légère inquiétude. Il pose les tasses sur la table basse et s'approche de moi pour poser doucement sa main sur mon front, me faisant sursauter tellement ce geste est étrange venant de sa part... Il m'interroge d'une voix grave :

« - Depuis quand êtes-vous malade ?

- Depuis quelques année, en fait depuis que j'ai 12 ans.

- Étrange... Mais je parlais d'aujourd'hui, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu ou l'infirmière, vous avez besoin de soins. »

Sur ces paroles, il se retourne dans un bruissement de cape pour aller dans la réserve sans fermer la porte. Sachant qu'il peut très bien m'entendre, je répond d'une voix assez faible sans être un murmure :

« - J'ai commencé à avoir des frissons lorsque vous êtes parti. Au début j'avais juste froid et d'un coup ça s'est accéléré pour en arriver où je suis.

- C'est donc de cela dont vous me parliez : votre maladie. Et ce genre de... malaises vous arrivent souvent ?

- De plus en plus, mais ce n'est pas forcément de la fièvre. J'ai parfois de tremblements, des migraines, etc... Comme je vous l'ai précisé ce matin.

- Oui, bien, vous devriez boire ces potions, normalement elles devraient abaisser votre température. »

Il m'observe un moment pendant que je bois les breuvages aux goûts tous plus immondes les uns que les autres tout en grimaçant et ça a l'air de lui faire plaisir, cet homme est terriblement sadique. Soudain il se lève, va dans ses appartements et reviens avec des grimoires, dont je ne peux lire le titre, qui m'ont l'air très anciens et somme toute assez précieux. Il se met à tourner délicatement les pages d'un livre écrit semble-t-il à la main que je n'avais pas aperçu au départ. De temps en temps il grogne, à d'autres moments il sourit imperceptiblement et parfois il cherche des choses dans l'un des grimoire. Ce manège dure pendant une petite demi-heure tandis que ma fièvre retombe doucement. La douce chaleur de la pièce revient et je me sens mieux, je me libère donc de ma cape et c'est à mon mouvement que le professeur Snape lève la tête et me regarde d'une façon indéchiffrable. Cet homme a un regard tellement perçant et un visage si dur quoique serin quand il réfléchit qu'il en ferait presque peur, le genre d'hommes que l'on a pas envie de déranger dans leur travail. Il voit bien que je le dévisage et sa voix me coupe dans mon observation :

« - Depuis que vous êtes ici, y a-t-il eu des changements ?

- Je suis au château depuis trop peu de temps mais il me semble que je dors mieux, moins de migraines. Mais en deux jours je ne peux pas être définitive.

- Monsieur Wolf vous a-t-il parlé de quelque chose de spécial, demande-t-il très rapidement... Andrew Wolf, ajoute-t-il devant mon interrogation flagrante.

- Et bien il m'a dit de vous parler. En fait j'allais le faire avant d'avoir cette poussée de fièvre. Bref, il m'a dit que certaines vieilles familles avaient des particularités et qu'il avait vu chez vous et chez moi un trait commun dans nos magies. Il pense que c'est commun à nos familles... Et donc par la même occasion que je ne suis pas née-moldue. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai compris car il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus, il dit que c'est secret et qu'il n'aurait pas du m'en parler mais Draco a l'air aussi très au courant.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, il va falloir en plus des cours que nous travaillions votre magie. Mais d'abord je dois vous faire passer quelques tests si simples qu'il est étrange que même le Seigneur des Ténè... Pardon Voldemort c'est ainsi que vous le connaissez... bref que lui ou Dumbledore ne l'aient pas découvert.

- Plusieurs choses, tout d'abord je vais vous poser des questions sur votre enfance sans indiscrétions. Il est très important que vous donniez autant de détails que possible. Donc, premièrement, à quel âge avez-vous eu vos premières manifestations de magie accidentelles... Des évènements qui vous paraissaient inexplicables.

- Je n'ai pas souvenir du premier. Avant la mort de mes parents je ne sais pas, je n'en ai pas souvenir. En fait je crois qu'il y en a presque toujours eu d'après mes diverses tuteurs, dès que je suis arrivée chez eux et cela ne semblait pas me perturber, je me souviens juste que ça m'a attiré plusieurs fois des ennuis et ainsi j'ai souhaité fort que tout cela s'arrête et à environ 9 ans il n'y a plus rien eu d'étrange. Du moins rien que mes semblables ne puissent remarquer.

- De mieux en mieux, la voix de Snape est ironique et je me demande ce que j'ai dit de mal. Et les animaux ? Quelle est votre relation avec eux ?

- Je n'ai jamais réellement eu de problèmes avec eux. Je n'ai jamais fait vraiment attention mais la plupart viennent facilement vers moi et n'ont pas peur. Surtout les serpents en fait, par contre les petits oiseaux n'ont pas l'air de m'apprécier -ou de ne pas m'apprécier- plus que cela, mais les rapaces si. »

Snape s'arrête un instant puis d'un coup se lève et siffle, il se dirige vers la fenêtre et je vois un aigle impérial qui s'y engouffre. Derrière lui mon professeur ferme la fenêtre. Cet oiseau est magnifique, imposant, pas effrayant mais pas encourageant non plus. Ses yeux perçants me détaillent, il semble être très intelligent et se sert de ses facultés pour me juger. Le professeur le laisse faire tout en posant sur lui une main plus douce que je ne le pensait pouvoir avoir. L'oiseau va sur son bras en prenant garde à ne pas enfoncer ses serres dans le bras de celui qui a l'air d'être son maître. L'examen dure un temps indéfinissable, je ne sais pas si il est long et semble terriblement court parce que j'appréhende ce qu'il va se passer ou si il est court et me semble long parce que le silence est de plus en plus lourd et le sourire énigmatique et calculateur de Snape de plus en plus effrayant.

L'aigle décolle du bras de son propriétaire pour venir dans ma direction, se poser sur ma cuisse, me regarder de plus près et encore plus profondément. Là encore son apparente intelligence supérieure me frappe de plein fouet, j'en ai d'ailleurs les yeux ronds. L'animal penche sa tête sur le côté puis rapidement, sans que je ne puisse faire un seul mouvement, il vient me donner un petit coup de bec sur la joue pour ensuite poser son aile droite sur ma main et son regard soudain bienveillant est dans le mien. Je lève un regard interrogateur sur Snape qui a son deuxième véritable sourire de la journée –surement le cinquième des dix dernières années- et après un cri aigu de l'aigle, il répond d'un voix douce qui ne lui ressemble pas à la plupart des questions que je peux me poser :

« - Comme l'a dit monsieur Wolf, certaines vieilles familles mais pas toutes ont ce que l'ont peut appeler des dons même si dans certains cas, comme pour vous, ils peuvent vous pourrir la vie. Ces capacités particulières ont une origine très peu connue même par ceux qui les possèdent car très peu apprises. En fait, il faut que la personne qui souhaite apprendre soit prise en charge par une personne douée d'une de ces capacités désignée par ce que nous appelons le « cœur » et qui donne les pouvoirs à chacun en étant « digne ». Ensuite, lorsque le novice a trouvé un « enseignant », il doit être déclaré apte à apprendre par certaines épreuves. Je suis un enseignant, c'est d'ailleurs pour des cas comme vous que je suis dans cette école. Je ne peux vous en dire plus sur l'origine de vos capacités pour l'instant, vous comprenez que vous n'êtes pas tout à fait prête à les entendre...

- Mais monsieur, Andrew m'a dit que ces pouvoirs -ou capacités- sont différentes en fonction de la famille. Comment est-ce que je peux alors savoir quelles sont les miennes.

- De par son statut, le jeune monsieur Wolf n'est dans la capacité de vous révéler que certaines choses minimes et qui ont à voir avec ses capacités. En fait, même dans chaque famille, le pouvoir est différent et une fois que l'enfant sait qu'il en a un il doit lui même par la pratique de la méditation entre autres et avec l'aide de son familier et de son animagus déterminer quel est le sien. Je pourrais vous aider à trouver en quoi vous pouvez vous transformer, à méditer et à chercher votre familier mais je ne suis pas en mesure de vous aider à trouver votre -ou vos-pouvoirs. C'est plus difficile mais il pourrait être dangereux d'être trop accompagné car la connaissance de votre magie pourrait ne pas vous être entièrement dévoilée et cela pourrait mener à une sur-utilisation de vos capacités ou bien un refus par votre magie de vous obéir, causant des désagréments à vous-même et aux autres. D'autres questions ?

- Vous, si je puis me permettre, quel est votre « don » ?

- Je peux juste vous dire que j'en ai plusieurs, trop de détails pourraient vous embrouiller.

- D'accord, comment avez-vous su que j'avais quelque chose de « spécial » ?

- Votre maladie, créée pour prévenir votre entourage normalement magique qu'il y a un problème avec votre magie, qu'elle a un malaise. Mais même pour nous elle n'est jamais aussi conséquente, je suppose donc que vous l'avez un peu plus bridée qu'en temps normal et peut-être avez-vous une magie plus impulsive, plus brute et sauvage. Ce genre de magie est dur à apprivoiser mais une fois bien pris en main elle est bien plus efficace et fidèle. De plus, mon aigle Orion a cette capacité de détecter les magies qui me sont semblables en quelque point que ce soit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis moins malade ici ?

- Curieuse n'est-ce pas, le regard de Snape en même temps qu'il dit cela est amusé, mais vous avez de quoi. En fait, et ce ne sont que des suppositions, nous n'avons rien pour affirmer cela mais je pense que vous êtes plus détendue par rapport à la magie, vous l'avez en quelque sorte débridée. Il y a aussi la présence de magies, très semblables pour celles de monsieur Malfoy, monsieur Wolf et moi-même -ainsi que certains autres que vous connaîtrez ultérieurement- qui auraient apaisé la votre.

- Enfin, et c'est la dernière purement pratique pour mon animagus, la méditation et cætera, je dois regarder des ouvrages particuliers, voir avec Matthew...

- Dans les premiers temps je pense vous prendre deux fois par semaine à des moments où vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée puis lorsque vous aurez les bases vous pourrez vous faire aider seulement et c'est très important de bien appliquer ce que je vous dit, seulement pour vous aider à entrer en méditations et à vous créer un environnement. Pour l'instant, vu l'heure et vos cernes je vous conseille de vous dépêcher de manger puis je vous ramènerais au dortoir, le couvre-feu est passé »

Sur ces paroles il appelle un elfe de maison que je regarde avec des grands yeux, n'en ayant jamais réellement vu, pour nous mener à manger. J'engloutis quelques sandwichs rapidement en silence puis, accompagné de mon professeur fais mon chemin dans les couloirs. Voyant que j'ai a peine la force de regarder où je marche, il donne le mot de passe et me suit lorsque je rentre dans le dortoir où m'accueille Mina en me reprochant de ne pas les avoir prévenus que je ne rentrais pas tôt et qu'elle et les garçons s'inquiétaient pour moi avant de se taire à l'arrivée de Snape. C'est vraiment touchant, Mina est une gentille fille mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Je suis trop crevée pour répondre et je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne. Je grogne quelque chose d'incompréhensible à son égard, remercie et salue le professeur puis je monte me coucher. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me déshabiller que je m'écroule sur mon lit.


	6. chapitre 5

******Bonjour tout le monde ! Je voudrais juste signaler que les chapitres en retard ne seront corrigés que lorsque je serais de nouveau à jour... Voilà, à très bientôt je l'espère !**

******PS : même si avec le contexte ça paraît évident, Leonhard Euler est un mathématicien connu**

Le lendemain, je me réveille groggy... J'ai la tête dans le... Fin bref, la fatigue me guette vraiment, aux vues de ma nouvelle presque vulgarité alors que Dieu sait que je déteste cela. La routine reprend ici, à quelques détails près, comme celle que j'avais avant : je me lave, je déjeune, je lâche quelques mots peu gracieux à mes camarades qui en rigolent. Je vais ensuite devant le bureau de Snape. Avant même que je frappe, il me dit d'entrer. Je suis trop fatiguée pour m'en étonner. Il me donne un livre pour dans un mois sur les coutumes sorcières qui se recoupent selon lui avec l'histoire de la magie. Je le range précieusement et il me commence un cours de potions. Il aime vraiment cela et me le fait savoir, je n'ai pas envie de le décevoir si bien que je fais de mon mieux pour le satisfaire de la meilleure des façons. S'en suit une journée de cours barbante au plus haut point où les professeurs me traitent comme si j'étais encore plus jeune que les marmots qui braillent dans mes oreilles à longueur d'heure. Je m'ennuie, alors dès que les professeurs tournent le dos, je lis un autre chapitre pour avancer plus vite. Le professeur de défense dont le nom -à la con si je puis me le permettre- le voit et me fait un sermon me disant que si il prend du temps pour faire une chose c'est parce que c'est le temps qu'il faut pour l'intégrer correctement. Je veux bien que pour des gamins de onze ans ce soit le cas mais j'en ai tout de même quinze, il faudrait donc voir à ne pas me prendre pour une biche non plus, le directeur lui même a fait l'éloge de mon intelligence et de ma capacité à engranger rapidement les informations, alors pourquoi tous les professeurs ou presque me traitent comme une attardée ? Non mais sérieusement, après tout ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis en retard.

Tous les jours, je vais à mes cours avec le professeur Snape qui m'en a déjà rajouté quatre heures en voyant que je n'avais jamais de travail à faire puisque je fais mes devoirs une fois que j'ai fini mes exercices en cours. Je me fais souvent enguirlander, pour être polie, parce que je ne fais pas que m'ennuyer une fois que j'ai fini de faire le peu que l'on nous demande. Tout cela m'a un peu vexée. Enfin, j'avance vite et Snape est très satisfait, c'est l'essentiel. Il m'a aussi rajouté deux heures pour que l'on travaille sur ma magie. Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux et avec l'approbation de mon professeur j'ai repris un entrainement sportif très léger : seulement un peu de musculation, de course et de natation. Mais le tout en très petites quantités. Ça me fait du bien, je peux ainsi tout oublier. Matthew, Andrew et Mina sont très gentils, même si avec mon caractère de cochon il n'est pas toujours évident de me supporter. Ils sont très faciles à vivre et patients : Mina est vraiment bavarde mais c'est compensé par le peu de paroles qu'offrent les deux garçons. Au final, Matthew parle beaucoup d'un coups mais pas souvent et Andrew est souvent en train de planer, même si il arrive à se remettre d'un coups dans un conversation pour grogner quelques mots compréhensibles avec de l'entraînement seulement. C'est assez impressionnant en fin de compte. Enfin, j'ai un peu de temps pour mes lectures personnelles et surtout pour les mathématiques. Draco, pour mon « cadeau de bienvenue »- il a précisé que jamais d'habitude il ne faisait de cadeau sans occasion à des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas- m'a fait parvenir un livre très intéressant sur Euler et quelques unes de ses découvertes.

Après un mois et demi passé à Hogwarts tous les professeurs se sont enfin décidés à me faire avancer plus vite dans leurs cours aidée par les cours particuliers du professeur Snape. La méditation est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai essayé, cela suppose une sérénité parfaite, une connaissance de soi -pas dans le sens philosophique du terme bien sur- extrêmement complète, une capacité à l'introspection et à la remise en cause hors normes et enfin un environnement familier et accueillant aussi bien au niveau sonore que confort. Je crois que c'est cela qui a été le plus dur à trouver.

Au final, devant la complexité de la tâche, le professeur et moi-même nous retrouvons dans la salle sur demande transformée pour l'occasion en une pièce qui m'est étrangement familière, avec une cheminée ne servant pas, un simple fauteuil et tout autour des coussins, elle est assez sobre dans des tons sombres mais pas pour autant repoussants : du bois noir contrasté par endroits par de fins liserés bordeaux et vert émeraude. Le plafond est bordeaux ainsi que le sol et de nombreux miroirs se trouvent tout autour de la pièce. Instinctivement je m'installe su l'un des coussins au pied du fauteuil dans lequel va s'asseoir mon professeur et à côté de moi je remarque une petite chaîne et des CD. Je pense tout de suite qu'il me faut ce que je préfère, je mets donc dans le lecteur une compilations qui, étrangement, semble contenir tous mes titres préférés. Un son de guitare s'élève, suivi de près par la voix de Matthew Bellamy. Je soupire et ferme les yeux. J'essaie de me souvenir de la première fois que j'ai entendu ce morceau mais je bloque, je ne m'en formalise pas et plonge dans ma méditation, ou du moins ma tentative...

Je décontracte un par un mes muscles, rejette une par une les pensées qui me viennent à l'esprit pour arriver enfin à cet état où plus aucune pensée, qu'elle soit positive ou non, ne m'arrive à l'esprit. C'est un état plutôt apaisant : aucun problème, aucun interdit ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre, le paradis en quelque sorte. Je me concentre et essaie d'accéder à ma magie. En fait je ne sais pas exactement comment faire mais Snape n'a rien pu me dire comme détail pour ne pas entacher sur la recherche de mon pouvoir. Je finis complètement dans le noir, et cela dure longtemps alors que je suis bercée par la musique qui, elle, marque le temps que je passe dans ma transe.

Une image commence à venir dans mon esprit : je vois un flux de plusieurs couleurs, objectivement c'est magnifique mais alors que j'essaie de m'en approcher je m'en éloigne à toute vitesse, la contrariété est remplacée par le soulagement lorsque j'arrive dans ce qui ressemble à une forêt. Elle est noire et en temps normal je devrais avoir peur mais il n'en est rien. Je suis calme et tout en regardant les arbres qui m'entourent et en m'imprégnant de l'odeur et de ce qui ressemble au flux de tout à l'heure qui s'en échappent, j'essaie de capter le moindre mouvement autour de moi. Je rencontre tout d'abord un lynx mais celui-ci, bien que n'ayant pas l'air de me vouloir du mal, ne s'approche pas de moi et me regarde d'une manière signifiant qu'il ne faut pas tenter quoi que ce soit en sa direction. Je repère un serpent qui me jette un bref coup d'œil avant de partir ainsi que divers autres animaux ne me portant pas d'importance. Au bout d'un petit moment, je me décide à bouger un peu et me retourne, je vais en direction de ce qui semble être la lisière de la forêt, le lynx me suit. Là se trouve une grande prairie avec des animaux assez insolites, qui ne vont pas ensemble, qui ne devraient pas se côtoyer. La plupart ne me regardent même pas alors que je marche sans crainte au milieu d'eux, certains me jettent très vite un coup d'œil puis repartent à leur occupation. Je marche pendant quelques minutes -bien que je ne sache pas à quelle vitesse s'écoule le temps ici- quand soudain je vois une antilope sauteuse qui me fixe. J'essaie de faire quelques pas en sa direction mais elle recule, je comprends alors qu'il est trop tôt, je regarde le lynx, lui fais un sourire et me concentre pour sortir de ma méditation. J'imagine mon corps, dans cette pièce, les murs, le fauteuil, le professeur, j'entends la musique et puis l'image se floute devant moi alors que je reprends peu à peu conscience de la pièce dans laquelle je suis.

Je m'écroule sur le tapis de coussin en ouvrant les yeux, je suis épuisée mais pleinement satisfaite : pour la première fois j'ai réussi à atteindre un véritable état de méditation. Au-dessus de moi, Snape me regarde avec un sourcil interrogateur et pour répondre à sa question muette, je dis :

« - J'ai réussi, j'y suis allée et je l'ai rencontrée : c'est une antilope.

- Bien, répond-il d'un ton calme

- Vous êtes un lynx n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- J'en ai vu un là-bas et je me suis rappelée que dans certaines civilisations il représente le détenteur des secrets oubliés. Or, vous êtes l'un de ceux qui enseignent et gardent les secrets et les animagus nous représentent. J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien que votre raisonnement soit intelligent je ne peux vous répondre maintenant, à vous de vous faire votre propre idée... Je pense que vous l'avez simplement vue. Allez vous coucher, ce genre de séances sont très fatigantes même si elles sont aussi plutôt relaxantes.

Au bout d'un mois de méditation, l'antilope que j'ai tellement observée que je la connais par cœur et à qui j'ai parlé pendant des heures daigne enfin me laisser l'approcher assez pour la toucher, la caresser. Je passe encore plusieurs heures avec elle, nous jouons, elle me montre les endroits où elle préfère aller et le lynx est toujours présent quoi que l'on fasse et quelques soit l'endroit vers lequel nous nous rendons mais cela ne semble pas déranger ma compagne. J'aime cette manière que nous avons de nous comprendre sans avoir besoin de communiquer, même si je sais qu'en fait elle est moi. D'une certaine manière c'est apaisant. Dans ce monde je suis vraiment bien, à tel point que j'ai seulement hâte de revenir et que je n'aime pas partir.

En janvier, après des vacances de noël très studieuse malgré toutes les « minis-fêtes » que j'ai faites avec Andy, Matt et Mina, en même temps que la décision du directeur appuyée par le professeur Snape de me faire passer des examens pour me faire aller en deuxième année, l'antilope, que j'ai nommée ___Joori, _en rapport avec 条理le mot japonais désignant la raison et la logique, a un comportement étrange. C'est alors que je comprend qu'il est temps pour moi de « fusionner » avec elle. Avec l'aide d'une potion du professeur Snape, je rentre dans ce qui normalement devrait être une unique et dernière méditation, je vois Joori qui est joyeuse, qui saute dans tous les sens et qui est très câline. Je lui explique ce qui va se passer et elle semble d'accord. En sortant de ma méditation je suis serrée contre elle.

J'entends la voix de Snape qui me dit de ne pas ouvrir les yeux et de commencer immédiatement à penser à mon animagus, c'est compliqué mais je sens comme un changement au niveau de mes oreilles et de mes jambes. Je me concentre encore mais la voix du maître des potions m'interromps :

« Vous n'arriverez à rien de plus aujourd'hui, c'est déjà bien. De plus, si vous utilisez toute votre énergie vous ne pourrez pas redevenir de nouveau vous-même sans aide... Vous ne voudriez pas tout de même que je vous laisse ainsi, avec seulement des oreilles et des pattes d'antilope ? Quoi que ça pourrait être plutôt drôle. »

Je ne réponds pas, ça ne sert à rien. De toute façon, il n'y a rien à répondre, cet homme aime se moquer et je suis la seule personne qu'il puisse martyriser ici. Il n'y a qu'une manière de le faire arrêter pour moi sans me prendre des heures de colle. Je lui fait un petit sourire et lève un sourcil sceptique. Je ferme ensuite les yeux et je me concentre sur ma forme originelle. En quelques instant je sens de nouveau mes jambes et mes oreilles normales et je souris de fierté malgré mon apparente fatigue. Mon professeur est satisfait et me dit :

« - À partir de maintenant vous pourrez faire vos séances de transformations avec monsieur Wolf, avec un petit sourire ironique en disant le nom de mon camarade.

- D'accord ! »

Ma réponse joyeuse fuse et je suis mal à l'aise, je n'ai pas envie qu'il croie que je le trouve désagréable, quoi qu'il fait tout pour que personne ne l'aime. Malgré cela je ne me démonte pas et affiche un grand sourire sur mon visage avant de tourner les talons avec un au revoir rapide. Je me dépêche d'aller grignoter quelque chose aux cuisines où les elfes, habitués à mes visites, m'attendent déjà avec un repas. Je vais ensuite au pas de course jusque dans la salle commune et me jette sur le canapé à côté de Mina avec un sourire plus grand que le sien alors qu'elle tente encore une fois de draguer Matt qui ne voit toujours rien. Il est plutôt étonné par mon effusion de bonheur et demande :

« - Que s'est-il donc passé pour que la personne la moins démonstratrice que je connaisse déborde tant de bonheur ?

- Je passe en deuxième année la semaine prochaine. Bien sûr au début j'aurais un peu de retard mais je pense rapidement le rattraper. »

Andy fait un petit sourire et me regarde d'une manière qui veut bien dire qu'il sait que ce n'est pas tout et Matt ainsi que Mina s'amusent du mien, niais, qui s'est installé sur mon visage. Abruptement, je lâche : « Andy, tu peux venir avec moi j'ai à te parler. » Le dit Andy lève les yeux avant de me fusiller du regard à l'entente de son surnom tout sauf viril. Les deux autres n'en peuvent plus de rigoler, il ne leur faut pas grand chose pour être à la limite de s'étouffer. Je m'éloigne avec mon futur compagnon de transformation et c'est lui qui engage la conversation durement, bien qu'avec un voix plus curieuse qu'agressive :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui peut te rendre aussi joyeuse ?

- Devine !

- Il est trop tard pour que l'on fasse des devinettes : tu n'est pas du matin moi je ne suis pas du soir...

- Ok, ok... Tu sais que j'ai vu mon animagus, une antilope sauteuse que j'ai d'ailleurs appelée Joori. Et bien j'ai enfin pu commencer la transformation !

- Vrai ? Et tu est allée jusqu'où ? Il devient vraiment curieux

- Les oreilles et le jambes, ça fait vraiment bizarre. Enfin, Le professeur Snape a dit que maintenant je pourrais continuer mes transformations avec toi.

- Bien, ça promet d'être marrant ! Vous alliez où ?

- La salle sur demande. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Je te laisse m'en poser une seconde... Ça se voit que tu es fatiguée autrement tu ne m'aurais jamais demandé quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Mais je t'en pris, libère toi de ce lourd fardeau que sont tes nombreuses interrogations...

- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi. De toute façon je suis trop heureuse pour en avoir quoi que ce soit à faire ! Pourquoi il a son petit air moqueur si connu quand il dit ton nom Snape ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas... N'essaie pas, tu sais bien que j'ai une patience à toute épreuve. Je sais d'ailleurs bien plus de choses sur toi que tu ne peux le croire.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- C'est à toi de le deviner. Mais ne t'en fais pas, si tu continues d'avancer aussi vite, tu pourras bientôt tout savoir de toi même, sans avoir besoin de tenter vainement de me soudoyer ou de me faire chanter. »

Il me fait un sourire, je lui rend et nous retournons calmement nous asseoir. Matt et Mina se moquent, pour une raison que j'ignore, de nous mais ça ne nous fait rien, ils ont parfois des retours en petite enfance qui nous font du bien. Je m'assois à côté d'Andrew et nous les regardons comploter sans aucune arrière pensée. Je finis par m'endormir sur Andy, bercée par les rires de mes camarades et la chaleur de la pièce. En fait, j'adore être en présence de personnes de confiance quand je m'endors, c'est sécurisant, surtout lorsque ces personnes semblent vouloir protéger leurs amis à tout pris.

Un peu plus tard, je sens mon oreiller-bouillotte bouger, j'ouvre alors un peu les yeux mais les referme immédiatement à cause de l'agressivité de la lumière emplissant la pièce et je pousse un pitoyable petit grognement ressemblant plus à un gémissement tout en me blottissant un peu plus contre Andrew.

Je sens alors des bras me soulever et quelques murmures de voix masculines. La personne qui me porte -je pense plus à Andrew ou Matthew- se déplace pendant un court moment puis je suis déposée contre une surface molle, certainement mon matelas, et je béni la personne qui m'y a amené. Il y a de nouveau des chuchotements avec la voix de Mina en plus et puis des bruits de pas, la porte qui se ferme doucement. Une main me secoue doucement, je me dégage sans douceur, un rire discret résonne dans la pièce et je sens que quelqu'un m'enlève ma jupe, mon pull et ma chemise en disant quelque chose que je ne capte pas. Il ne fait pas froid dans la pièce mais j'ai quand même un frisson. La personne réussi à me mettre mon short de pyjama mais abandonne pour mon haut et remonte mes couvertures. Je pense que c'est Minako qui a fait tout cela et je suis très reconnaissante. Je crois même que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un s'occupe autant de moi depuis le décès de mes parents. Sans penser plus je me plonge dans un sommeil profond et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je ne fais pas un cauchemar de ma nuit.


	7. chapitre 6

******J'ai enfin récupéré un ordinateur « à peu près coopératif » et je commence donc à recopier tous les chapitres qui sont sur papier. Ça ne devrait pas être trop long, je pense en mettre un par jour jusqu'à être à peu près à jour (j'ai perdu le compte de mes semaines de retard donc ce sera vraiment approximatif) Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

Se remettre en question. Je crois bien que c'est la chose la plus difficile que l'on puisse faire. L'homme est bien trop orgueilleux pour cela : l'ego sur-dimensionné de chacun est un obstacle pratiquement insurmontable à cette pratique. Il nous empêche, qui que l'on soit, quelle que soit la bonté de notre âme ou notre volonté de faire bien les choses, de revenir sur ce que nous sommes et ce que nous pensons être vrai. Alors se dire que l'on a tord sur telle ou telle chose peut arriver, pour certains, à être une véritable souffrance. Malheureusement pour moi, j'ai du passer par là plusieurs fois. Cependant je ne suis pas meilleure ou plus forte que quelqu'un d'autre alors cela m'a pris un temps fou à chaque fois.

Je ne me souviens pas de mes premières remises en questions. La seule sensation qu'il m'en reste c'est que cela a été -d'une moindre manière- « douloureux » pour la personne que j'étais alors. Seulement ce n'étaient que des choses insignifiantes que j'étais seulement trop fière pour avouer : en soit rien de vraiment primordial. Dans le peu de souvenirs qu'il me reste, j'ai toujours été une enfant orgueilleuse, une vraie petite princesse, même si il me semble que mes parents ne m'ont pas élevée de cette manière. C'est juste l'un de mes traits de caractère qui, bien qu'amoindri par le temps, est toujours présent.

La première fois dont je me souviens, c'est à la mort de mes parents et ça a été sans aucun doute la plus douloureuse. Je n'étais alors toujours qu'une fillette en deuil qui n'avait pas vraiment accepté et compris qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais ses géniteurs, malheureuse et désespérément seule. Un sentiment d'abandon s'était emparé de moi. Je me suis rendue compte que ceux que j'aimais étaient mortels, que je l'étais aussi et que la vie était trop courte, injuste mais surtout traîtresse et qu'au final ce n'était que le hasard et la lâcheté des hommes qui la contrôlait. Mais surtout je me suis rendue compte que personne n'était là pour moi et seulement pour moi, pas par hypocrisie ou par attrait pour l'argent. J'ai alors pensé que mes parents m'avaient lâchement abandonnée, laissée seule au milieu de ce monde de requins avides de sang frais. Et par-dessus cela, comme ci ma détresse ne suffisait pas, je sentais, en plus du vide laissé par mes parents à l'intérieur de moi, un autre vide laissé par quelqu'un dont je ne me souviens plus. J'ai ensuite maudit tous les dieux en qui j'aurais pu croire ou en qui je croyais qui ne savent pas différencier les bonnes personnes des mauvaises, qui n'aident pas ceux qui ont besoin d'eux. J'ai maudit mes parents qui m'avaient menti en me disant qu'ils seraient toujours là pour moi, qui ne me répondaient pas. Enfin, j'ai maudit cette entité qui me hantait et me hante toujours et jamais ne prend forme, je la sens dans mes cauchemars, je l'entends me parler mais jamais je ne me souviens de ses paroles, jamais je ne l'approche d'assez près pour découvrir qui elle est et cela me ronge jour après jours, nuits après nuit lors de mes cauchemars et de ma vie.

La seconde dont je me souviens, c'est lorsque j'ai repris conscience après la perte de tous mes souvenirs excepté les préceptes de mon père, la voix de ma mère lorsqu'elle chantait, ses chansons ainsi que l'amour infaillible qui les liait et que j'envie aujourd'hui puis finalement leur mort et ce dont je me suis aperçue ensuite. J'avais alors un peu plus de quatorze ans ou un peu moins, en vérité ils ont mis tellement de temps à trouver « qui » j'étais et ce maudit âge que je ne sais pas très bien. Au final, l'âge ne compte plus tellement pour moi. Bref, je ne me rappelle plus exactement des circonstances mais je sais que cela m'a fait un mal de chien, pour être polie, quand je me suis rendue compte que presque toute ma vie avait été effacée. Personne n'a jamais voulu me dire ce qu'il s'était passé et j'ai compris lorsque j'ai volé mon dossier que personne n'en savait rien et qu'à part un sacré paquet d'argent et un nom étrange je n'avais rien. Mes deux parents avaient un nom mais venaient de nulle part. Il n'existaient pas et très vite j'ai été appelée par certaines personnes de l'orphelinat la « petite qui vient de nulle part », mon nom, pour eux, n'avait pas de signification et c'était douloureux de ne pas savoir d'où l'on vient alors même que l'on a le nom de nos parents, c'est frustrant. Malgré tout je sais que mon nom est là pour une raison précise, c'est une des seules choses de ma famille qu'il me reste alors j'y tiens comme à un trésor même si le reconnaître a été pour moi très difficile. C'est pour cela que lorsque Dumbledore a voulu m'enlever la particule j'ai cru que j'allais commettre un meurtre. Ça n'a pas pour moi la signification de la noblesse mais surtout de l'appartenance très forte à une famille qui a, un jour, pu m'aimer et qui, peut-être quelque part, peut encore m'aimer. Simple ? Peut-être. Naïf ? Certainement mais ça fait du bien. Je prend soin comme d'un bébé de tout ce qui peut me rapprocher de la vie heureuse dont je ne me souviens plus.

Enfin, après de nombreuses autres remises en cause qui ont été plus ou moins importantes dans l'affirmation de ce que je suis aujourd'hui, j'en suis maintenant à la dernière en date et de loin la moins douloureuse même si m'a fierté presque légendaire- bien que je ne sache pas avec précision si elle égale celle du Sieur Draco Malfoy- en a grandement pâti. Après avoir été arrachée brusquement, sans aucun tact à mon environnement de stabilité qui, enfin, était synonyme de sécurité malgré ma maladie, j'ai détesté la magie car tout ce qu'elle représentait à mes yeux était les rustres qui ne m'ont pas laissé le choix et n'ont eu aucune sensibilité. Un peu comme si j'avais été jetée sans ménagement dans un sac puis envoyée par la poste dans le Hogwart's Express. Cependant, bien que je ne me sente pas tout à fait à l'aise dans ce monde qui n'est pas totalement mien et que je haïsse toujours Dumbledore ainsi que quelques autres pour leur manque de savoir vivre, leurs méthodes et leur manière d'essayer de régir ma vie -sans succès bien sûr, pour l'instant je suis calme mais personne n'a jamais réussi à me contrôler et ça ne va pas commencer maintenant : si ils continuent ainsi ils vont en faire les frais et moi je vais bien m'amuser, ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont affaire-, je dois reconnaître que c'est -dans une très moindre mesure- grâce à eux que je vais mieux. En effet, j'ai pu rencontrer le professeur Snape et Andrew du fait de mon envoi sans sommation dans ce monde et ces deux personnes m'ont montré un endroit à part de tout dans lequel je me sens enfin à ma place, au moins autant que devant mes livres de mathématiques. Je ne me sens toujours pas entièrement libre mais cela peut venir et au moins, je suis pratiquement guérie et je peux redevenir une partie de ce que je suis réellement sans arrière pensée.

Je vis ici comme dans un rêve. Mais je sais que la réalité, en dehors des murs de ce château, est bien plus sombre pour tout le monde. Il y a la guerre contre Voldemort, entre les hommes dans des tas de pays, celle de tous les jours pour vivre sans rien pour certain, celle pour survivre dans le monde du travail et obéir aux ordres farfelus des supérieurs. Pour moi ce sont les cauchemars, mon passé tant désiré que je poursuis et qui disparaît devant moi pour réapparaître derrière, mais sans jamais m'atteindre. Seuls les relents fétides de la pourriture sous-jacente qui le composent viennent jusqu'à moi sans même me donner de réponses. J'essaie donc de me concentrer sur mon présent et mon futur mais ils sont entachés de souvenirs qui n'en sont pas vraiment, de bonheurs trop éphémères et d'une réalité morne, triste et redondante bien trop présente. Au final, la vie est tellement ennuyeuse et douloureuse pour tout le monde quand on y regarde de plus près que s'en est affligeant, déprimant même. Je me demande si elle n'est pas, en fait, une sorte de jeu de rôle morbide où le but est de faire souffrir le plus possible et de manières très différentes tous les personnages. Je n'aurais pas la « prétention » de dire que j'ai plus souffert que n'importe qui. C'est totalement faux et j'en suis consciente mais je trouve bien hypocrites touts ceux qui, sans jamais avoir ressenti de véritable douleur, viennent dire que ce que l'on ressent n'est rien, qu'il y a bien pire. Bien sûr que l'on peut toujours trouver pire et que passer son temps à se plaindre et jouer les martyrs est clairement ridicule. Mais il peut être une bonne chose de se « vider » de temps en temps plutôt que de se laisser être malade de tout ce que nous ressentons à l'intérieur. Seulement, trop peu de gens connaissent la différence entre le martyr et la personne qui se libère alors pour se conserver, une « double personnalité » volontaire et maîtrisée comme celle que j'ai peut être nécessaire jusqu'à avoir trouvé la personne à qui on va pouvoir se confier.

« sois forte mais parais vulnérable, sois douce mais parais dure » : voici la dixième des règles que m'a enseigné mon père et celle que j'applique sans doute le mieux. Je les connais toutes, dans l'ordre mais certaines sont plus compliquées que d'autres comme « n'oublies pas d'aimer ». Je n'arrive pas à m'attacher, je pars avant. Bref, la dixième règle est assez facile à appliquer et elle me permet de tenir les autres éloignés de moi, ils me trouvent étrange, je fais peur. Au fond, je suis quelqu'un de sauvage, timide, observateur mais je ne le montre pas en général. Je semble être Opale la combattante, celle qui agit dans l'ombre -quoique les coups en douce ce soit inné je crois bien-. J'ai laissé au placard ma bonne humeur constante pour devenir austère. Mais depuis que je les connais, Matt, Mina et Andy me font de nouveau rire sincèrement, redevenir heureuse. En somme ils me font presque être une adolescente comme les autres, avec eux j'ai du mal à me méfier, à être comme avant et je prends cela comme un signe. Mina avec sa bonne humeur contagieuse ainsi que sa trop grande bonté qui n'est contenue que par Matt qui veille au grain ne peut pas être méchante. Elle donnerait tout à tout le monde, ça en est effrayant mais elle le sait et essaye avec force difficultés de se contenir et de garder cette gentillesse pour son cercle d'amis, premier pas important pour elle. Matt qui, même si il est aveugle sur bien des choses comme les sentiment de Mina pour lui, ou bien qui ne veut pas les voir, est malgré cela très rapide pour discerner ceux qui peuvent être amis, ennemis ou même ceux qui peuvent n'être que de simples connaissances. Il peut aussi bien être joyeux et enfantin à un instant avec une personne et celui d'après être cassant et froid avec une autre. C'est un farouche protecteur de l'intérêt de ses proches et un ami fidèle. Enfin, Andrew, celui que j'arrive le moins bien à cerner. Taciturne, protecteur, bien sur sa personne et en même temps très relâché et détendu. Il n'est jamais sur ses gardes mais il est le plus rapide pour réagir en cas de conflit ou de danger. Toujours calme, il voit clair en tout le monde et ça fait peur. Au final, je le vois un peu comme une sorte d'extra-terrestre mais il est aussi celui qui m'attire le plus, qui me pousse le plus à lui donner ma confiance. C'est peut-être le mystère qui l'entoure ou notre point commun je n'en sais rien mais c'est plaisant. En bref, je crois que c'est la première fois que j'accorde aussi rapidement ma confiance à des êtres humains et c'est vraiment relaxant. Il ne me reste maintenant plus, après m'être un peu ouverte à eux, qu'à leur prouver que cette confiance est belle et bien réelle.

Maintenant il me reste à savoir si ils sont réellement des amis. Selon papa, « un ami est quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir confiance en toute chose ». Mais je n'ai pas envie d'attendre des jours pour me laisser aller. Je sais que je peux avoir une confiance relative en eux et cela me suffit à l'étendre. Je ne pense pas que mes parents auraient été contre le fait que, pour une fois, je fasse confiance à mon instinct qui jusque là ne m'a jamais trompée.

L'occasion de prouver que ces personnes comptent pour moi s'est présentée a moi plus vite que je ne le pensais et sous une forme pas si inattendue si l'on fait bien attention. Alors que je revenais d'une de mes séances de transformations avec Andrew, Mina s'est littéralement jetée sur moi et m'a entraîné de force dans un coin discret en disant : « Rejoins Matt, Andy. Je dois parler avec Opale entre filles. C'est hyper supra méga important tu comprends ? Plus que les caleçons de Merlin même alors... » Le dit Andy a opiné de la tête et est parti en grommelant quelque chose à propos des « crevettes complètement tarées qui ont envahi Hogwarts ». Directement après s'être arrêtée, elle a commencé d'une voix plus rapide qu'un TGV :

« - Tu as seize ans dans dix mois c'est ça ? Et ben tu sais, Matt il les a pas encore en fait c'est dans deux semaines et moi je les ai dans cinq mois et Andy il les a dans trois mois. Et puis l'anniversaire c'est un truc super important et il faut absolument... Avec des vermicelles... trente-trois... au chocolat et au caramel... cadeaux... autorisation... soudoyé... D'accord ?... Éléphant rose qui jouait au quidditch avec un tutu violet-mordoré et qui affrontait des mangoustes dorées à poils bruns. Il était énooooorme ! Tu m'écoutes ?

- Bien sûr voyons. Enfin assez pour voir que tu divagues ma chère. On est dans le monde de la magie d'accord mais faire gober ça à un mouche c'est pas possible.

- Et je parlais je quoi avant ? »

Elle a les sourcils froncés, les yeux plissés, noirs. Elle tient les mains sur ses hanches à la manière d'un maman pas du tout contente de ce qu'a fait son enfant et me exigeante. Devant cette tête ridicule je ne peux qu'éclater de rire et elle fait un mou vexée, alors je m'excuse après avoir repris mon souffle : « Vraiment, je suis désolée mais ta tête... Enfin bref, tu parles tellement vite que je capte qu'un mot sur dix. Recommence s'il-te-plaît et doucement. » Avec beaucoup de difficulté, elle reprend avec un débit à peu près normal :

« -Je disais que les anniversaires étaient une étape importante dans le développement de chacun et que la vie étant très court...

- Viens en au fait, je t'en supplie.

- C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Matt et j'aimerais qu'on lui fasse une petite surprise. J'ai déjà eu, à force de supplications, de harcèlement et de chantage l'autorisation des professeurs Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall qui comptaient sur le professeur Snape pour refuser mais il sait que je suis très persuasive quand...

- Bref, il a accepté. C'est bien mais pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ?

- Je m'occupe de tout ce qui est organisation, etc... Mais j'aurais besoin de toi : Matt adore la musique moldue et je n'y connais rien donc il faudrait que tu fasse cela et puis que tu oblige Andy à s'occuper de la liste des invités. Il t'écoutera plus que moi. Allez, promets-moi que tu vas le faire, steu-plaît.

- C'est pas comme si tu me demandais de sauter d'un falaise. C'est tout à fait faisable mais j'aurais besoin de plus de précisions sur le style qu'il aime, etc...

- Vois avec Andy, il te renseignera mieux que moi. En musique, que ce soit sorcière ou moldue je suis totalement inculte.

- Bien, je m'en occupe. Autre chose ? »

Elle semble en effet un peu préoccupée et légèrement triste ces derniers temps, alors je me rapproche d'elle et essaye de lui montrer que je suis là. Les démonstrations d'affection c'est pas mon fort mais je dois faire un effort pour mes amis. Cela semble marché puisqu'elle me dit d'une petite voix :

« - Dis, est-ce que je suis moche ? Sois franche, hein ?

- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je suis bête alors ?

- Pipelette oui, mais bête non. J'en suis certaine.

- Tu crois que c'est parce que je parle trop que Matt il ne s'intéresse pas à moi ?

- Écoute moi bien. Je ne suis pas une professionnelle en ce qui concerne les conseil amoureux. Seulement, si il n'aimait pas cette façon que tu as de parler tout le temps, Matt te l'aurait déjà dit en tant qu'ami. Ensuite, il l'a dit l'autre jour, pour l'instant il pense que c'est un peu tôt pour lui pour avoir un relation durable. Il attend la fille qui ne sera pas trop pétasse et qui s'intéressera à ce qu'il a dans la tête. Il n'a simplement pas pensé a toi ou alors il a peur que ça puisse gâcher votre amitié. Ma meilleure hypothèse est qu'il est complètement aveugle et que tu es trop subtile pour lui.

- Donc tu penses que je dois continuer ?

- Ouaip, et moins subtile. Plus comme un adolescent quoi, tu vois le genre ? Sans le côté vulgaire que la plupart ont bien entendu. »

Elle retrouve d'un coup le sourire, me saute au cou en me faisant un énorme bisou puis part toute guillerette et je la regarde avec un sourire désabusé. Mais avant même que j'ai pu quitter notre « cachette », Andrew me rejoint et me dit simplement :

« - Elle m'a dit que tu veux me parler ?

- Oui, elle a prévu une fête pour l'anniversaire de Matt. Elle veut que je m'occupe de la musique et il faudra bientôt que tu m'éclaires sur ses goûts musicaux. Elle veut aussi que tu t'occupes des invitations, c'est d'accord ?

- OK, je fais ça. Je te ferais une liste par écrit de ce qu'il aime. J'ai le temps en histoire de la magie...

- Elle pensait que si elle te demandait tu aurais dit non...

- C'est la crevette, faut pas se poser de question. Elle est comme ça, elle pense des trucs bizarres parfois. Tiens, en parlant de crevette, tu n'as toujours pas de petit surnom toi. Il va falloir que je m'attèle à la tâche. »

Nous partons alors et lorsque j'arrive dans la salle commune je fais un sourire entendu à Mina alors qu'Andrew en a un bien plus sadique alors qu'il s'assoit à côté de son ami et qu'ils commencent à débattre sur le surnom que j'adopterais d'ici peu. Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu peur quand j'entends « vinaigrette », « entonnoir » ou encore « barbecue » qui sont finalement éliminés à mon grand soulagement pour manque de cohérence avec ma personnalité. Après des noms plus saugrenus les uns que les autres ils arrêtent leur choix sur « princesse » : selon eux je suis du genre à faire des coups foireux et ils n'ont pas tord, ils voulaient donc m'appeler serpent, mais ils pensent que je suis bien plus précieuse que vicieuse. J'aurais pu avoir pire et je remercie la terre entière de m'accorder ce répit.


	8. chapitre 7

******J'ai remarqué un petit problème dans le précédent chapitre (6) avec la date d'anniversaire de Matthew mais je le corrigerais très rapidement, dès que j'aurais refait ma frise chronologique en conséquence. Merci de votre compréhension et à bientôt.**

J'adore la neige, étrange pour une antilope je sais, mais dans ce monde il y a bien des licornes et des chiens à trois têtes alors pourquoi pas des antilopes en Alaska ? C'est magnifique, immaculé, froid, extraordinaire pour oublier tout ce que l'on ne veut plus avoir en tête. Comme chaque hiver normal ici, il y en a à foison alors ce week-end j'ai décrété que mes -désormais- amis et moi allons sortir nous promener dans le parc. Depuis que je m'efforce de m'ouvrir un peu plus à eux, ils sont plus réceptifs et même lorsque je joue au tyran ils m'écoutent car ils savent que je vais, parfois sans m'en rendre compte, me dévoiler un peu plus à eux.

La matinée passe sans encombre, nous marchons tous les quatre et nous observons les animaux qui sont assez téméraires pour oser sortir, quelques flocons accrochés à leur pelage. Parfois ils s'ébrouent, nous faisant rire ensembles. Les arbres et la glace scintillent au soleil, tout est d'un blanc si pur que malgré le froid j'ai chaud. Je suis heureuse sans réellement savoir pourquoi mais ça fait du bien de ne pas se le demander. Soudain, portée par je ne sais quoi, je quitte le groupe et me mets à courir comme une enfant. Je tourne sous les flocons tombants, je ris fort, ça fait tellement longtemps que ce son semble étranger à mes oreilles. Je m'amuse et invite mes amis à me rejoindre en me jetant sur Minako et en la faisant tomber -choix stratégique, je n'aurais jamais réussi à faire ne serait-ce que vaciller les garçons-. Nous continuons en faisant un bataille de boules de neige puis, un par un, à bout de souffle, nous nous écroulons par terre. Après avoir repris une respiration à peu près normale et nous être rendus compte que la neige est froide et mouillée -sans blague ?-, nous faisons quelques sorts de séchages et nous nous blottissons les uns contre les autres sur un banc pour rester ainsi sereinement un moment, sans parler, juste en écoutant nos respirations, les oiseaux et autres animaux, la neige, les arbres et parfois les voix, rires et cris d'autres élèves.

À l'heure du repas, nous nous levons ensembles dans un silence presque absolu et bienfaisant pour nous diriger vers le château à pas calmes et mesurés, Mina et moi serrées entre les deux garçons. Arrivés dans la grande salle nous mangeons tranquillement sans échanger la moindre parole, seulement quelques minces sourires entendus. Aucun de nous ne veut briser ce magnifique silence, même Minako ne pipe mot. Je me sent tellement apaisée et en sécurité avec eux que c'en est effrayant. Ils sont tellement beaux ensembles, une petite famille dans laquelle je suis en train d'entrer petit à petit, c'est un cadeau inestimable qu'ils me font là. Ensuite, nous allons étudier avant de retourner dehors. Ayant fini avant les autres puisque mes devoirs sont moins conséquents et plus simples, je déroge pour une fois à ma règle d'approfondir pour aller plus vite et à la place je me dirige calmement vers la tour d'astronomie d'où je voudrais admirer la neige tomber. Cependant, quelqu'un se trouve déjà là et me tourne le dos : Draco. Il se retourne en m'entendant arriver et me fait un sourire qui, bien que faible et froid -pour ne pas changer de d'habitude-, me fait plaisir. Il dit de sa voix aussi glaciale que la neige qui tombe derrière lui, faisant de lui une sorte d'apparition : « Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce genre de moments, même mes envies de me battre avec Potter s'envolent, ce n'est pas peu dire. »

Il rit très discrètement et aristocratiquement, du moins autant qu'un rire peut être aristocratique, puis continue sans me laisser le temps de répondre, sa question était purement rhétorique : « La neige, c'est quelque chose de fabuleux tellement elle est pure et belle alors qu'en vérité ce n'est que de l'eau. Un changement d'identité si simple et pratique qui la rend plus belle et presque plus précieuse que n'importe que n'importe quoi, ajoutons à cela sa « rareté » et sa difficulté de conservation...Mais l'eau simple et la pluie sont belles aussi, seulement l'homme ne sait voir sa beauté en toute circonstances ni voir que c'est toujours la même. Trop peu nombreux sont ceux qui savent l'observer et c'est dommage qu'en conséquence, l'eau sous toutes ses formes et particulièrement la neige soient si faciles à profaner »

Pendant qu'il m'a dit cela, il s'est retourné vers l'extérieur pour fixer un point au loin, comme si il pouvait voir plus loin que n'importe qui et à travers tous les obstacles. Ensuite, il se retourne de nouveau de moitié vers moi brusquement pour simplement poser : « Tu te demandes pourquoi moi, le seul et unique magnifique Draco Malfoy, prince craint des Syltherin, Casanova à mes heures, beau gosse du château et Sang-pur émérite, moi donc, je te fais autant de fleurs alors que je suis égoïste, orgueilleux et intolérant au possible ? »

Il se passe quelques minutes où nous nous fixons dans les yeux et ni lui ni moi ne voulons lâcher le premier. Son sourire en coin s'accentue. « Toi et moi sommes pareils, en beaucoup de choses. Aucun de nous n'est ce qu'il paraît pour les autres, tu ne sais pas toi même qui tu es réellement, mais ça va venir en temps voulu. Nous avons le même secret, nous appartenons tous deux plus à la nature qu'à nous même. »

Alors qu'il me parlait, j'ai baissé un peu la tête, il fronce les sourcils et me la remonte doucement en disant : « Tu es fière, orgueilleuse, mais tu sais pourquoi et à raison, tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Tu sais ce que tu vaut alors que personne d'autre ou presque ne le sait alors pars du principe que personne n'est assez bien pour que tu t'y soumettes. Ne l'oublies pas, jamais, tu es bien plus que beaucoup de gens. D'un côté très forte mais encore trop fragile, il faut que tout le monde le croie mais que tu ne le sois pas. Tu as du potentiel et, le plus important, une tête d'ange. Regarde moi, j'ai une belle gueule, je le sais et je sais pertinemment comment m'en servir, c'est de famille. Tu peux donc aller loin et ne t'en fais pas, toutes les réponses que tu attends finiront par venir. Je ne sais pas si pour toi ça vaut quoi que ce soit mais Snape, Andrew et moi avons confiance en toi et, dans une autre mesure, le faux couple aussi. Il y a cependant deux très grandes différence entre nous : la première c'est que tu ne fais pas que ressembler à la neige, tu es la neige : en même temps pure et fragile mais aussi insaisissable, discrète et dangereuse. Personne ne peut te retenir et tu dois t'en servir, en profiter et rester celle que tu sembles être pour tous sans te laisser aller ailleurs qu'en privé mais pas pour autant t'emprisonner dans ce qui n'est pas toi. Moi, je suis plutôt du genre un peu moins subtil, j'agis en pleine lumière, le moins discrètement possible mais en même temps personne ne peut rien me reprocher ou m'accuser, je fais tout passer. Un style de grand seigneur qui écrase tout et tout le monde et vient à bout des difficultés d'un coup de talon. Inatteignable moi aussi à ma façon. C'est peut-être au final un point commun. »

Il se tait, regarde de nouveau au loin avec un sourire merveilleux. Il en impose, quand il ne parle pas on sait qu'il ne faut pas briser ce silence si on veut vivre. De même, quand il parle j'ai l'impression que même les oiseaux se taisent, c'est très impressionnant. Ses mots font office de parole de sage, une sorte de parabole qu'il faut écouter et décrypter attentivement. Recevoir des conseils et presque des compliments de quelqu'un comme cela a tellement l'air d'être un privilège que c'en est déconcertant. Il se tient droit, fier, le port altier, tel un maître du monde. Il sait très bien que s'il le souhaite il peut arriver à se faire vénérer comme un dieu et il en profite pleinement. Autant l'aura de Snape est sombre, dangereuse, intimidante de par sa force et sa dureté, autant celle de Draco est intimidante d'une autre façon : c'est vraiment un prince droit, un peu dur mais rayonnant, mystérieux et imposant par son charisme. Il ne semble pas cependant dangereux au premier abord même si il l'est en vérité. Il tourne soudain les talons brusquement, son sourire mystérieux toujours plaqué sur son visage inexpressif et je l'interromps avant qu'il ne parte sans m'avoir dit tout ce qu'il devait me dire : « La deuxième différence, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il s'arrête et, toujours dos à moi, commence d'une voix faible avec un soupçon de moquerie : « Je suis un prince, un seigneur, un roi même. Je suis fait pour régner, dans la lumière donc, pour être vu, admiré, adulé et je fais tout pour. J'aime cela, tout le monde est sujet pour moi, je n'ai pas de supérieur. Je ne fais que montrer au monde qu'il a trouvé son maître, le seul, du moins en surface. Toi tu es du genre qui est moi et ma maîtrise du monde tu vois, qui tire les ficelles dans l'ombre et finalement, de nous deux je ne pense pas être le plus vicieux. Mais c'est une manière de gouverner comme une autre, je la respecte. »

Là-dessus, il me laisse plantée là, seule, comme une idiote pour méditer ses paroles. C'est un garçon étonnant, drôlement orgueilleux et égoïste, le genre qui marche allègrement sur les pieds des autres et dont je vais devoir me méfier. Il est à la fois méprisant au possible mais encourageant, écrasant mais rassurant. J'ai envie de croire en lui.

« Tu es la neige ». J'ai du mal à me l'imaginer mais ça ne me semble au final pas si farfelu que cela. Je suppose que pour la pureté c'est mon ignorance des choses de la magie car quelqu'un qui pense autant à la vengeance et qui a autant d'affinité que moi avec le sang n'est pas pur à mon avis. C'est frustrant de se dire que quelqu'un inconnu qui n'en a rien à faire à priori de son prochain me connait -peut-être- mieux que moi-même je ne me connais. J'ai envie de le croire, du fond du cœur mais ce n'est absolument pas facile, bien que je n'ai plus aucune envie de me méfier. Je soupire, j'étais déjà perdue avant mais là encore plus, comme dirait l'autre je plane. Il n'a pas vraiment parlé par énigmes mais ses comparaisons ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de plus clair. Je voudrais le suivre mais je ne sais pas comment. La patience n'est pas l'une de mes qualités premières en toutes circonstances. Pour atteindre un but que je me suis fixé et qui est important pour moi je peux attendre très longtemps mais pour ce qui est de comprendre quelque chose ou lorsqu'on « m'impose » quelque chose ce n'est pas la même chose, j'ai du mal à me contenir. Cette situation est réellement étrange.

Des pas résonnent derrière moi. La personne s'installe à côté de moi à la fenêtre. Je ne la regarde pas, si elle veut quelque chose de moi elle me le dira. Cependant, le parfum semble être celui d'Andrew que j'ai appris à reconnaître depuis le temps que je le côtoie. En effet, sa voix ne tarde pas à s'élever, enlevant les derniers soupçons de doute restants :

« - Draco m'a dit qu'il t'avait laissée un peu perplexe ?

- Ouai, il est plutôt très étrange...

- En bon prince qu'il est, il a un rôle à tenir qui n'est pas simple mais il le fait extrêmement bien. De plus, sa répulsion à approcher la « populace », comme il le dit si bien, ne l'aide pas vraiment beaucoup, que veux-tu, il a pris les chevilles qui vont avec son rôle... Il m'a dit ce qu'il t'a expliqué très rapidement et il a entièrement raison, ça lui arrive parfois d'être sage. Tu es quelqu'un de l'ombre comme l'est le professeur Snape ou encore comme je le suis. Dangereuse sans qu'on le sache, ce qui renforce ton pouvoir sur les autres. Fragile, trop peut-être mais cette apparence peut t'avantager et j'ai vu des photos, même musclée tu as cette apparence. Ce qui fait peur aux gens, c'est que tu es froide, renfermée, tu as de la verve quand tu veux. Autour de toi, il y a quelque chose qui ferait fuir n'importe qui te voulant du mal... Sans blagues je suis sérieux, dans le train tu dégageais un truc pas net quand le cousin t'a cherché des noises... Enfin bref, une chose à améliorer mais qui est déjà mieux c'est que tu es triste, tu portes le poids d'un passé oublié trop lourd pour toi et dont tu ne peux te débarrasser puisque tu n'en connais pas la teneur...Mais tu sauras tout le jour où tu seras prête. Si rien ne te vient pour l'instant c'est que tu ne l'est pas. Tu ne sais pas non plus t'y prendre mais tu dois aller le plus possible seule vers tes souvenirs même si tu veux quelqu'un à qui les raconter après ou simplement qui soit présent avec toi. Cependant je vais te donner une piste, générale seulement car le reste est spécifique. Tu sais que la neige te ressemble. C'est presque une partie de toi, l'antilope sauteuse nordique, et tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, elle est tellement apaisante à tous les niveaux... Belle, calme. J'espère que je suis aussi jolie ?

- Bien sûr que tu es aussi jolie... Maintenant pars de cela. La neige te fait-elle penser à un moment ou à une autre chose déplaisante ? Te fait-elle ressentir un malaise ? Y vois-tu du sang ?

- Non, jamais, elle m'apaise à chaque fois que je la vois. Pas toi ?

- Si, mais je préfère le liquide, le chaud. La neige c'est trop froid pour moi. Il m'arrive, comme la mer, de ne plus être contrôlable... Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais c'est la vérité vraie je te le jure... »

Il pose une main sur son cœur, lève l'autre, relève le menton. Je souris de son imbécillité du moment et réplique :

« - Vérité vraie... T'en as d'autres comme ça en réserve ?

- Des tas, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. Revenons-en à nos hippogriffes : tu peux faire de la neige ta force, ton outil de travail. Elle est traîtresse et peut déstabiliser tes ennemis. Mais ça c'est pour plus tard, pour l'instant tu dois profiter de sa présence pour atteindre ton but.

- Tu veux dire, pour devenir animagus ?

- Pourquoi pas, tu n'y arrive plus dans la salle sur demande alors maintenant que tu sais ce qui peut te motiver, sers-t'en. Et puis rien de mieux que la réalité, la salle sur demande est géniale mais c'est moins efficace...

- Je change un peu de sujet mais tu as su quand pour ta « spécificité » ?

- Mon père l'a dit à ma mère un peu avant de mourir et elle me l'a appris le moment venu avec l'aide de Snape. Ça n'a pas été compliqué pour moi, dans mon éducation j'y ai été préparé.

- Parle-moi de ta famille... Enfin si tu veux. C'est vrai, je ne connais rien de vous si ce n'est ce que vous lâchez de temps en temps et ce que je peux déduire en vous côtoyant chaque jour. Ça me paraît plutôt égoïste.

- Mon père était auror et l'un des nôtres. Il était mon modèle et mon héros, forcément. Il était toujours joyeux, rieur, il n'en manquait pas une. Dans le genre « fais ce que je dis pas ce que je fais » il n'y avait pas mieux. Et il fallait mieux faire ce qu'il disait, ou plutôt ordonnait, sinon on en prenait pour son grade. Il est mort en mission comme il le souhaitait, j'avais huit ans. Avant je voulais devenir comme lui auror mais je me suis rendu compte au fil des années que ce n'était pas pour moi. Je ne veux pas mourir pour des gens qui ne pensent jamais vraiment aux sacrifices que font les autres pour eux. Quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit pour des gens à qui je tiens, et ça je peux le faire sans être auror. Son seul regret aurait été de ne pas nous avoir dit « adieu » mais le mien est que personne n'a prit en compte le fait que je n'avais plus de père parce que leur petit cul veut pas roussir...Ma mère est formidable. Forte, droite, juste, intègre et protectrice, genre maman dragon avec ses œufs tu vois ? Elle est prof à la fac de métamorphose et elle fout encore plus la trouille à ses élèves que Mac Gonagall... Sérieux. Mais ce qu'elle préfère c'est les câlins. À chaque fois que je rentre je n'y échappe pas. Mais une fois ma fierté masculine mise de côté c'est vraiment agréable. Je l'adore.

- C'est trop mignon, ça a l'air d'être une chouette femme, hein ? Tu veux des enfants toi ?

- Je ne sais pas. D'un côté oui parce que j'adore les gosses petits, c'est mignon et tout, m'en occuper est un plaisir mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais assumer d'en avoir un à plein temps, de l'élever entièrement tu vois ? Mais bon, je suis encore adolescent et je changerais sûrement d'avis quand j'aurais fini de m'amuser. Et toi ?

- Peut-être, mais ça me semble très compromis. D'abord il faut que je me stabilise entre ces deux mondes, ensuite il faut que je trouve un stabilité en moi-même et enfin la personne avec qui faire ces enfants et sincèrement ça a l'air de plus en plus dur à trouver. »

Nous rigolons tous les deux, nous rejoignons les autres qui sont encore en pleine bataille de boules de neige et c'est dans la bonne humeur, les cris et les rires que nous finissons l'après-midi. Après le repas nous nous rendons dans la salle commune et, éreintés, nous nous affalons sur les canapés pour nous y endormir tous les quatre blottis sous des couvertures.


	9. chapitre 8

******Juste une petite précision, toutes les tenues sortent de mon imagination et, bien que j'ai un certain goût pour la mode, je ne suis pas une pro ni une personne réputée pour avoir un style exceptionnel (ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, je ne m'habille pas comme un sac non plus mais je ne suis pas une égérie de la mode quoi), je dois avouer que je ne sais absolument pas ce que ça donne. Si quelqu'un y voit une quelconque faute de goût ou bizarrerie merci de me le faire remarquer. La robe d'Opale est proche de beaucoup que j'ai déjà vues et j'ai ses chaussures, je sais que ça peut paraître étrange sur le papier mais elles sont vraiment belles.**

La vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent, la neige termine sa fonte aujourd'hui et je suis contrariée, très contrariée. Non seulement je n'ai toujours pas fini ma transformation, c'est normal d'accord mais j'ai pas l'air bête avec juste des oreilles, des pattes, un museau et une queue d'antilope devant Andrew qui, à chaque fois, n'en a pas fini de se foutre de moi. Si ça continue je vais retourner avec Snape, au moins il a un minimum de dignité quand il se moque de moi... En plus, Mina s'est mit en tête de me faire faire des millions d'essayages de ses créations avant l'anniversaire de Matt. J'ai appris que mademoiselle s'improvisait styliste à ses heures, le pire c'est qu'elle est douée. Mais comme la haute couture, ce qu'elle créé ne peut être porté que par des mannequins, pas par la première greluche venue. Je ne suis pas une greluche, soyons clairs là-dessus mais sérieusement, elle veut me mettre des robes toutes moins pudiques les unes que les autres. J'ai une certaine fierté à garder. Avec beaucoup de chance, j'ai enfin retrouvé un corps à peu près pas trop flasque mais ces robes c'est le genre à se faire violer sur place. Alors je me planque depuis le début de cet après-midi et elle me court après. De plus, comme mon très cher « compagnon de transformation » a remarqué que cela me faisait littéralement... suer, il s'est mit à vouloir aider Minako à m'attraper. Tellement gentil de sa part... Ils ne sont que deux pour me chercher dans tout le château, certes, mais il y a un problème, énorme problème. Andrew est très décidé à me trouver car je l'ai un peu trop appelé « Andy » ces derniers temps et en plus il a un truc pas net celui-là, il « trace » les gens super facilement. Ils se rapprochent de moi, je décide donc de battre en retraite sauf qu'en me retournant je fonce dans quelqu'un et je lâche un pitoyable cri de surprise. C'est cuit, je suis faite. En plus, pour ne pas me décevoir, je me suis pris le professeur Snape qui me regarde de haut, à peu près normal et pas trop difficile puisque je suis le derrière par terre, avec un sourire moqueur qui s'élargit en entendant le cri de victoire de mes deux poursuivants. Bien sûr, il faut qu'il soit exceptionnellement là quand il ne faut pas, je crois qu'il le fait exprès pour me trouver dans des situations ridicules. Lorsque les deux acolytes arrivent il lève un sourcil sceptique et interrogateur mais mes camarades ne se démontent pas et Andrew dit : « Merci monsieur, de nous avoir aidé. C'est qu'elle est douée pour se cacher. »

Le professeur me regarde d'une manière sadique et presque faussement déçue :

« - Je vous croyais plus intelligente que cela, même moi je l'ai remarqué. Quand mademoiselle Ôta veut, mademoiselle Ôta a. Faites-vous une raison, quoiqu'elle veuille de vous elle l'aura. Plus vite vous coopèrerez, moins vous souffrirez...

- C'est facile à dire, elle ne veut pas vous transformer en poupée Barbie vous...

- Attention à ce que vous dites... Bien, je vous laisse aux mains expertes de votre camarades. Ne soyez pas en retard au cours ce soir »

Il tourne le dos dans un tourbillon de robes et je le regarde partir avec des yeux exorbités et je ressens quelque chose comme ressemblant à du désespoir mélangé à de trahison et de la résignation. Avec le plus de classe possible, je me lève et m'époussette la jupe. Semblant ne pas avoir confiance en moi, Mina et « Andy » me prennent chacun par un bras pour m'escorter jusqu'à la salle sur demande, seul lieu de torture éloigné de Matt qui s'entraîne pour le quidditch je crois -il est gardien, et très bon- où il ne pourra pas nous trouver. Là-bas, le spectacle est encore pire que ce que je pensais, la quantité de vêtements présente est impressionnante. Le seul réconfort que je trouve est qu'il y a des tonnes de chaussure ainsi quelques tenues pour homme que j'espère du fond du cœur que ce sera à Andrew de les essayer. Je suis poussée sans ménagement par mes camarades vers le centre de la pièce et Mina me demande sans tact : « Tu es épilée j'espère ? »

Je la regarde avec des yeux ronds pour finalement lui répondre d'un voix lasse :

« - Bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je suis un mammouth à mes heures perdues ?

- Parfait, on va commencer, n'essaie pas de t'échapper Andy veille au grain. »

Celui-ci lui jette un regard noir avant de s'installer calmement dans un fauteuil en face de moi et de dire : « Fais gaffe crevette ou je ne te ferais plus de fleurs... »

Elle ne l'écoute pas vraiment je crois, elle est partie dans son délire et moi je la regarde prendre des accessoires un peu partout en me demandant où diable j'allais me changer. Le sourire sadique sur le visage d'Andrew n'est pas pour me rassurer, j'ai vraiment un mauvais pré-sentiment. En effet, la « styliste » arrive vers moi et, sans mon autorisation, commence à me déshabiller. Lorsque je me débats et que j'émets des protestations elle rétorque : « Arrête de faire ta mijaurée, Andy a déjà vu une femme en sous-vêtement et on a pas le temps de te laisser faire à chaque fois alors tais-toi et laisse moi faire. »

Je grommelle tout de même pour la forme tandis que Mina m'arrache presque mes vêtements. Ce n'est pas que je suis gênée par le regard des garçons en général mais de quelqu'un comme Andrew dont je suis assez proche c'est bizarre. Surtout qu'il est hétéro pur jus et qu'il aime regarder les belles filles, c'est lui qui me l'a dit. En ce sens, son regard sur moi est assez flatteur mais je ne suis pas exhibitionniste et j'ai l'impression que les robes que ma compagne m'enfilent me rendre encore moins habillée que je ne l'étais avant si c'est possible. Cette presque nudité devant lui me fait un sentiment étrange... Sérieusement, elle aurait pas pu faire en sorte que je me change en dehors de sa vue ? Les robes passent et ne se ressemblent pas. Je crois qu'elle essaie de trouver LA robe qui m'ira au mieux lors de la soirée pour Matthew qui aura lieu la semaine prochaine. Au final, elle a retenu cinq robes qu'elle veut me faire réessayer encore une fois mais je lui dit : « Tu sais, si tu veux séduire Matt, c'est pas moi qu'il faut habiller. »

Grave erreur, car elle se met alors à courir de l'autre côté de la pièce, se déshabille et met une robe tellement vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir la couleur de ses sous-vêtements. Elle est magnifique dedans. Elle a fait ressortir son côté japonais en mettant une robe étrange lui arrivant juste au-dessus du genou, avec un col et une ceinture faisant penser à un kimono mais pas de manches, de simples bretelles. Elle est simple, noire avec sur la partie basse quelques fleurs de cerisiers et la ceinture du même rose que ces fleurs, le col blanc. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va mettre comme accessoires avec mais cette robe lui va à ravir et quand je lui dit avec l'approbation d'Andrew, elle fait un sourire éclatant. Elle dit ensuite : « Vu l'heure tu as le temps de te reposer un peu avant de finaliser l'essayage. Andrew c'est à toi »

Il a l'air étonné et pas vraiment d'accord mais il obtempère après que Mina l'ait rassuré sur la quantité minime de vêtements qu'il aura à essayer. Lui se déshabille sans pudeur devant moi qui suis assise à mon tour dans le fauteuil. Je dois avouer que je me régale, mais qui ne profiterait pas du fait d'avoir un beau mec qui se déshabille juste devant soi ? Il n'est pas géant mais quand même grand et bien moins musclé en général qu'il n'en a l'air -du moins il fait moins ours bodybuildeur-. En fait, de dos il est impressionnant car il a les épaules vraiment très musclées et larges et ça n'est pas pour me déplaire mais le reste de son corps l'est un peu moins, juste ce qu'il faut pour ne pas être flasque, être agréable à regarder et paraître tout de même puissant. Je me délecte sans vergogne de la vue et m'attarde sur son fessier, honte à moi. Le rouge me monte aux joues quand je m'en rend compte alors qu'il met un pantalon qui est enlevé de suite par Minako qui décrète qu'il ne lui va absolument pas. Comment elle l'a vu alors qu'il ne l'avait à moitié mit ? Le génie selon elle...

Au bout d'un petit moment d'essayages, elle a trouvé la tenue parfaite selon elle. Elle refuse qu'il mette un costume, trop classique selon elle et elle ne veut pas que Matt soit le seul à ne pas en porter puisque elle lui a aussi trouvé une tenue essayée par Draco qui n'a pas réussi à tenir face à elle. Selon elle, Matt est juste à peine moins grand que notre préfet, je veux bien la croire...

Bref, là encore je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler mon vis à vis pendant que la styliste cherche les chaussures et accessoires adéquats pour aller avec. Il porte un pantalon dans je ne sais quelle matière qui ressemble de très loin à du cuir mais qui n'en est visiblement pas, celui qu'il avait essayé en cuir était beaucoup trop serré pour lui, pas à l'aise. Celui-ci est tout de même bien ajusté mais pas trop serré, pas trop provocant, classe. Au-dessus, elle lui a mit une chemise bordeaux avec un col boutonné « court » qu'il a, malgré les protestions de notre amie, retournée jusqu'au coude. Il est bien trop calme et tenace pour lâcher cela. Il se retourne soudain vers moi et me demande avec un sourire en coin :

« - Alors, tu me trouves comment ?

- Très beau, ça te va bien.

- Je sais que je suis beau, c'est naturel tu vois. Tu me mets un sac je suis toujours au-dessus de n'importe qui.

- Fais gaffe à ta tête entre les portes, elle risque de ne pas passer. Saches que je trouve que tu n'arrive pas au niveau de Draco question classe... »

Son regard s'assombrit et je le regarde de nouveau car pendant que l'on parlait, Mina lui a enfilé tant bien que mal une paire de chaussures de costume simples noires, une montre et une chaîne autour du cou et l'a autorisé à remettre sa bague chérie qu'il aurait de toute façon de nouveau enfilée. Elle lui enlève soudainement la chaîne, le recoiffe un peu et souris satisfaite. Il reprend :

« - Il te plaît ?

- Physiquement, c'est indéniable qu'il est magnifique. Cependant un peu trop blond pour moi et je n'aime pas les blonds. Trop princier aussi et précieux. Je préfère un peu plus de... virilité parfois. Fais attention, comme c'est parti pour l'instant ça va pour toi mais si tu te fais habiller trop longtemps par la crevette tu vas finir comme notre très cher préfet.

- J'aime mieux ça mais ne t'inquiète pas, dès que la fête est passée je reviens en mode homme des cavernes ou bûcheron je verrais peut-être pour varier un peu le style.

- Pas trop quand même s'il te plaît, je ne voudrais pas mourir en te voyant. Je tiens trop à ma vie pour cela. En plus c'est une mort vachement bête...

- Mouaif, en attendant princesse, tu vas jouer dignement ton rôle et tu ne fais pas chier.

- Mina, pas trop courte celle que tu choisis au final s'il-te-plaît, je tiens à ne pas montrer mes sous-vêtements à toute l'assemblée samedi prochain...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je gère.

- C'est bien cela qui me fait peur. »

Elle nous fait cadeau d'un petit rire cristallin avant de reprendre comme tout à l'heure et d'éliminer les robes une par une. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle hésite entre deux robes : une toute simple rouge col Mao longue et très légèrement fendue et une autre bleue serrée au niveau de la taille avec une sorte de corset et de fines bretelles ainsi qu'un lacet dans le dos et une jupe assez courte avec un voile long par dessus. Elle se retourne alors pour avoir un avis masculin. Celui-ci, après quelques secondes tranche :

« - La bleue avec le bustier. L'autre est trop moulante, dès qu'elle bouge ça fait des plis pas gracieux et tu n'as déjà pas beaucoup de poitrine au départ, je suis désolé mais c'est vrai, alors avec la rouge on dirait que tu n'en as pas du tout.

- Et alors, au moins c'est pratique à transporter... ça se voit que tu n'en as pas.

- Calme, donc Mina, t'es d'acc...

- Eh ! C'est moi qui la porte, je déci...de... absolument pas vous avez raison. »

Mina me regarde avec une telle sévérité que j'en aurais presque peur. Elle est d'accord avec le choix d'Andrew qui se roulerait presque par terre tellement il rigole et me sort une paire de magnifiques Salomés à talon haut en daim bleu, prune et noir. Je me précipite dessus pour les enfiler. Ils me regardent comme une extra-terrestre et je leur lance :

« - Quoi ? Les chaussures c'est toute ma vie, ma passion, mes amours. J'ai peut-être pas un super goût en matière de vêtements de touts les jours mais j'adore les chaussures et je veux celles-là pour la semaine prochaine, pas besoin d'en chercher d'autres Mina c'est décidé.

- Mais les talons sont...

- Bien moins haut que ce que j'ai déjà pu porter et en plus elles sont super confortables. Mina je t'adore. »

Andrew me regarde en souriant et mon ventre se tord un peu. Ensuite, il dit d'une voix moqueuse :

« - Tu sais que tu ferais presque peur comme ça ?

- Presque, là est toute la différence

- Sérieusement, je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi accroc à quelque chose.

- Je t'assure que quand toi tu te rues sur tous les bébés animaux parce qu'ils sont trop mignons tu fais aussi peur voire plus que moi avec mes chaussures.

- Les animaux, au contraire de tes chaussures sont vivants, eux !

- Ne l'écoutez pas mes chéries. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit...

- Complètement tarée cette fille !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

- Et j'ai tord. En attendant enfile tes groles et lève-toi, Mina doit te faire essayer le accessoires.

- Ne les insultes pas. Les truc que tu mets tous les jours aux pieds ce sont des groles, pas mes chaussures...

- Si tu veux, allez coopère si tu ne veux pas être en retard chez Snape. »

Je me lève de mauvaise grâce et me plante devant Mina, déjà au naturel je suis un peu plus grande qu'elle mais avec mes talons c'est impressionnant ce qu'elle peut être petite. Bien sûr, l'ours qui nous sert d'ami fait toujours une dizaine de centimètres de plus que moi... Affligeant. Elle me met deux bagues qui restent : un simple anneau avec une pierre bleue clair au-dessus et une autre en argent avec deux serpents qui se mordent la queue et leur yeux de couleur prune. Elle me met et m'enlève si vite les colliers et bracelets que je n'ai pas le temps de les voir. Soudain, alors que Minako continue son manège, Andy se lève et va farfouiller dans le tas de bijoux créés par mademoiselle -bien sûr, qui d'autre- et ses petites mains -j'ai beau lui demander qui c'est elle ne veut pas me dire-. Il revient avec un collier simple en argent avec six chaines pendantes, le bracelet et les boucles d'oreilles qui vont avec. Il les montre à Mina qui sautille de joie, prend le collier pour me le mettre et ordonne à Andrew qui a pris les devants de s'occuper du bracelet. Je mets ensuite les boucles rapidement après avoir appliqué un sortilège de nettoyage dessus -on est maniaque ou on ne l'est pas, jamais entre les deux et moi je le suis, surtout sur ce genre de choses-. Il sourit ensuite encore, satisfait du rendu certainement. Je me retourne vers Mina qui a fini et elle lâche juste un « parfaite ». Puis elle regarde le seul garçon présent dans la pièce pour dire :

« - À partir de maintenant tu seras mon assistant pour les accessoires puisque tu as des lumières. « princesse », tu m'aideras pour les chaussures. Ce n'est pas négociable mais vous allez voir ça va être géant, ça va vous plaire. Il faudra bien sûr qu'on s'occupe de ton maquillage et ta coiffure mais ça va tu ne sais pas trop mal t'y prendre donc ça devrait aller assez vite la semaine prochaine. Bon, tout le monde enlève mes petites merveilles doucement et les met sur le cintre à son nom, en dessous il y a une boîte pour les chaussures et une pour les accessoires. N'oubliez pas de vous rhabiller avant de partir parce que...

- On sait qu'on doit se rhabiller, et puis il fait trop froid dans les couloirs pour qu'on ne se rende pas compte si on est à poil. »

C'est Andrew qui a osé l'interrompre en me faisant une œillade complice. Je me dépêche d'enfiler de nouveau mes vêtements d'école pour me rendre au cours du professeur Snape qui, comme d'habitude, me dit d'entrer avant que je frappe. Il me félicite d'avoir tenu et d'être toujours vivante après la torture que m'a fait subir Mina. Dans un élan de courage certainement dû à la fatigue je lui répond qu'il ne sait pas ce que c'est que de se faire entièrement rhabiller par une telle folle et surtout qui n'a aucune pudeur et vous déshabille devant un garçon. Après ce sursaut de courage complètement stupide et mes paroles presque délirantes, je me rend compte que je n'aurais pas du dire ça et je redoute la réponse ou la punition de mon professeur. Il me regarde d'une manière voulant bien dire que j'ai fait quelque chose de presque irrespectueux mais le « presque » joue en ma faveur puisqu'il me répond d'une façon mystérieuse : « Détrompez-vous, je sais bien plus ce que ça fait que vous ne pouvez le penser. » Avant de commencer le cours sans préambule.


	10. chapitre 9

**J'ai oublié de le préciser précédemment, le surnom d'Opale a changé, c'est maintenant « princesse » et plus « titi », je lui réserve des chose bien moins sympathiques pour la suite alors autant la ménager...**

Le vent siffle dans mes oreilles, je regarde partout, ma vision est aiguisée. Je sens l'air sur mon pelage et je suis libre. Je cours vers un endroit que je ne connais pas, mais qui m'apportera j'en suis sûre le bonheur, la joie d'être en vie. Tout en ce lieu mystérieux m'attire, j'y vois de la lumière, de la couleur, j'y entends des rires. Je m'en approche de plus en plus, je suis juste devant. Je m'arrête pour regarder de loin cette magnifique ville me faisant penser à une sorte de Minas Tirith avec un peu plus de nature. Extraordinaire, tout simplement resplendissante. Je reprends ma course encore plus vite, comme si j'avais peur qu'elle m'échappe. Mais lorsque j'arrive à une dizaine de mètres de la porte, je me sens freinée dans ma course, des secousses parcourent mon corps et une voix m'appelle. Je vois alors ma cité rêvée s'éloigner de moi pour disparaître brusquement.

J'ouvre les yeux petit à petit pour ne pas être trop incommodée par la lumière du soleil qui entre, laissée libre par les rideaux, certainement ouverts par le diable en pesronne qui est en train de sauter en braillant sur mon lit pour que je me réveille, j'ai nommé mademoiselle Minako Ôta, la crevette pour les intimes. Pour lui faire passer l'envie de me refaire ce salle coup une nouvelle fois et de me priver encore de sommeil, je balance un coup de hanche comme j'en ai le secret et la fait tomber par terre dans un bruit assez impressionnant. Elle est mince et très petite mais lourde comme fille, on ne se l'imaginerait pas. Du genre compact. Alors quand elle tombe ça fait un boucan d'enfer et aujourd'hui cela me fait sourire, je suis fière de l'effet que j'ai fait. Je sais, je ne devrais pas me réjouir du malheur des autres mais me réveiller, moi, Opale de Zyvrard, un samedi matin à huit heures -heureusement que mes compagnes de dortoir ont découché sinon elles auraient fait un infarctus- au beau milieu d'un rêve où j'étais -enfin- devenue animagus alors que je suis bloquée au même point depuis des semaines, et où j'atteignais la cité de mes rêves... C'est du sadisme pur et ça mérite vengeance, je l'avais prévenue qu'il ne fallait pas m'embêter le matin. Elle a fait les frais de son inconscience.

Sachant pertinemment que je ne réussirais pas à me rendormir, je me lève sans aucune considération pour elle afin d'aller prendre une douche rapide, d'enfiler les premiers habits qui me passent sous la main et de me traîner lamentablement jusqu'à la grande salle, faisant fuir touts ceux qui osent se mettre en travers de mon chemin par ma tête de zombie, mes regards noirs, mes paroles acerbes et enfin le silence presque craintif de Minako qui m'accompagne. À la moitié du chemin elle abandonne et me dit qu'elle va s'occuper de voir si Andrew est prêt. Lorsque elle part, je souris. C'est méchant je sais mais je ne lui pardonnerais pas tout de suite, du moins pas avant plusieurs tasses de thé. Une fois que je me serais réveillée et que j'aurais trouvé comment lui faire payer, alors seulement je serais -peut-être- encline à effacer cela avec sa promesse de ne jamais recommencer. Mes camarades de maison ont des regards moqueurs vers moi pour ceux qui sont des lève-tôt et moi je me contente de grogner. Après m'être -à peu près- réveillée, je retourne dans la salle commune pour voir Mina et là, je la trouve en grande discussion avec Draco,. Elle semble vouloir quelque chose de lui qui, ignorant et suicidaire, résiste. Je me cache dans un coin sombre pour suivre leur conversation comme je suivrais le plus mauvais épisode d'une des plus mauvaises séries B :

« - Juste un tout petit service de rien du tout. Allez, pour me faire plaisir... Je t'en supplie à genoux si tu veux. Je te donne ce que tu veux en échange... en fait non je ne te donnerais rien mais s'il-te-plaîîîît !

- Non, je n'ai pas que ça à faire de jouer la baby-sitter, en plus si je n'ai rien en échange... Tu n'as qu'à l'enfermer dans un placard, il ne bougera pas et tu seras tranquille.

- Et c'est un préfet qui me dit ça...

- J'ai dit que c'était une possibilité, pas que je cautionnait ou quoi que ce soit...

- Mouaif, t'aimerais bien le voir enfermé quelque part. Je te demande pas grand cho...

- Non, pas grand chose du tout, tu as raison. Tu me demande à moi, LE Draco Malfoy, de gâcher ma journée pour faire le garde chiourme pendant que tu prépareras une fête où je n'irais même pas.

- J'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais pas venir, j'ai juste dit que je ne voulais pas d'exhibitionnisme. Si tu veux faire je ne sais quelle coucherie, tu te trouves un autre endroit, c'est tout.

- T'es vraiment pas drôle, c'est bien les orgies... Mais je m'en accommoderais pour la soirée.

- Cependant, si tu veux avoir accès tu dois payer, et ta seule manière de le faire c'est en t'occupant de Matt.

- Tu veux que je fasse comment ? Sérieusement, on ne se connait pas, je ne suis pas grand ami avec lui, rien, le néant, que dalle, le noir intersidé...

- J'ai compris le truc. Mais tout simplement, là tu vas le secouer, tu joue au tyran et tu décrète que vous devez vous entraîner.

- Ah ouai, et je fais comment grande maligne puisque mon batteur est occupé par toi ?

- Je n'y avais pas pensé. Trouve une solution... Oui, je suis trop forte je sais. C'est simple, on lui fait croire qu'Andy est blessé, je soudoie madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle approuve et qu'elle l'empêche de rentrer dans l'infirmerie, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Moi j'ai décidé de passer une journée entre fille avec Opale et lui est désœuvré. En plus de cela, toi, son cap... pardon extraordinaire capitaine tyrannique tu le harcèle et le tour est joué !

- Et je vais faire crever mon équipe par la même occasion, tu t'en rends compte, hein ? Une journée d'entraînement.

- Mais non, après vous passez un moment ensembles, en plus vous êtes que des gars c'est cool. Vous faites jamais ça ?

- Non, surtout avec eux, je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma crédibilité en temps que capitaine et préfet.

- Tu sais que je ne te lâcherais pas et que, préfet ou pas si tu fais tout foirer je te le ferais payer au centuple sans que tu ne puisse me reprocher quoi que ce soit.

- Tu mérites plus ta place dans cette maison que tu ne le fais croire au premier abord. Comme tout ton groupe d'ailleurs, vous êtes étrange. Je te préviens, c'est la première et la dernière fois que je te rends service compris ? Et à partir de maintenant je vous ai à l'œil. Toi particulièrement, la guerre va commencer et tu vas regretter de m'avoir fait du chantage... »

En disant cela, il a un petit sourire sadique puis se retourne dans ma direction pour lancer : « Je sais que tu es là, depuis que tu t'es avancée. Tu es plus discrète d'habitude. Mais c'est bien, tu pourras lui rappeler en temps voulu que je lui en veut. » Il part ensuite guilleret et Mina et moi éclatons de rire. Il se décide à s'ouvrir à nous mais j'ai un peu peur de ses représailles qui, loin d'être dangereuses, pourraient bien être humiliantes...

Elle s'approche de moi en sautillant et me prend par la main pour ensuite me tirer et commencer une course effrénée dans le château, heureusement que j'ai repris l'endurance sinon je crois que je serais déjà morte. Je souffre beaucoup et je traîne mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Je la suis tant bien que mal, je n'ai pas le choix ma main est toujours emprisonnée par la sienne. Au bout d'un petit moment, nous arrivons dans une salle immense perdue je ne sais où dans le château car je n'ai pas mémorisé le chemin. Une fois toutes les deux assises sur des chaises au milieu de la pièce entièrement vide, elle commence :

« - Il faut que ce matin on mette en place tous les meubles et qu'on commence la déco. qui, elle devra être terminée au plus tard à trois heures cet après-midi, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi trois heures au plus tard ?

- Ben, pour se préparer pardi.

- Mais la fête ne commence qu'à sept heures... On ne va pas mettre quatre heures pour se préparer quand même.

- Ben pas quatre heures parce que je suis très rapide mais il faut bien compter au moins trois heures et il faut que je m'occupe de Matt.

- Je croyais qu'il avait juste à enfiler la magnifique tenue que tu lui a prévue et à venir ici.

- Oui mais il faut que je le surveille. Et puis, il faudra être là pour la touche finale. Ça va être géant, je te le dis. Bon, en attendant Andy, tu vas me montrer un peu ta play...

- Ça servira à quoi, tu connais aucun des titres qu'il y a dedans.

- Tu n'as pas tord, alors allons-y pour installer la scène !

- La scène ? Quelle scène ? Pourquoi donc veux-tu mettre une scène ? Tu as invité des danseuses de cabaret ?

- Nan, mais ça peut faire classe et puis comme ça on pourra lui faire faire un discours et puis si au dernier moment on trouve des gens pour faire de la musique ce sera génial !

- Ah, j'ai compris, alors allons-y, installons la scène qui ne servira à rien ce soir !... Mais au fait, on l'installe comment ? »

Elle rit, de ma réponse ainsi que de ma question je crois, puis commence à me monter ses dons en magie. Je suis sensée l'aider comment ? Mademoiselle a décidé de me donner un cours. Au début je ne suis pas très partante mais au fur et à mesure, bien que mes sorts soient vraiment très approximatifs, j'arrive à l'aider un peu. J'entends soudain un petit gémissement de désespoir derrière moi. C'est Andrew qui vient d'arriver après avoir certainement cherché l'endroit pendant un moment et qui, maintenant, est complètement dépité devant la grandeur de la pièce. Cependant, la première chose qui sort de sa bouche après son soupir n'est pas une plainte :

« - Il faudrait prévoir quelque chose pour que les invités se retrouvent...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est prévu. Je pense demander aux tableaux d'indiquer le chemin. Il y en a déjà quelques uns que j'ai dans la poche, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, ils essayent déjà de convaincre les autres de m'aider. Je suis géniale, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ni Andrew ni moi ne faisons de remarque sur la suffisance de ce qu'elle dit. Il faut la laisser dans son délire si on veut que tout soit prêt à temps. Nous passons donc notre matinée à œuvrer pour mettre en place tout le mobilier prévu par Mina pour la fête selon ses plan qui, bien entendu, changent toutes les deux minutes. Une fois qu'elle décide -enfin- que la mise en place est parfaite, elle nous accorde cinq minutes de pose le temps qu'elle aille voir les portraits. Une fois qu'elle a quitté la pièce, Andrew l'imite :

« - « Cinq minutes de pose et pas plus, après au boulot même si je ne suis pas revenue, compris ? ». Elle se prend pour qui, c'est un tyran cette crevette. Je n'y crois pas. Elle va nous tuer, j'en suis sûr, avant la fin de la journée.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je t'apporterais des bégonias toutes les semaines.

- En fait je préfère les orchidées ou les roses.

- D'accord.

- Et si tu passe l'arme à gauche en premier, tu veux quoi ?

- Des tulipes. Et je te lègue ma collection de chaussures, pour faire enrager l'autre folle.

- Nan, il ne faut pas rire sur ce genre de sujets. Il faut juste trouver comment nous venger. »

Le sourire qu'il arbore après avoir dit cela me ferait presque peur si je ne savais pas qu'il est complètement inoffensif. Dans le genre nounours il n'y a pas mieux. Notre contre-maître hystérique revient joyeusement et en nous voyant tous les deux assis, sans avoir recommencé le travail alors qu'exactement six minutes et quinze secondes se sont passées depuis qu'elle nous a donné cinq minutes de pose, perd la couleur de son visage et commence à crier. Andrew et moi nous décidons alors d'un commun accord à nous rebeller, nous faisons la grève. Nous nous prenons alors pour un syndicat en colère et demandons des meilleures conditions de travail, plus de poses, etc... Plus nous parlons, plus Mina se décompose. Elle se demande comment on va finir de préparer la salle à temps. Seulement, elle ne se rend pas compte qu'il est seulement onze heures et que déjà nous avons presque fini la décoration des tables. Elle commence à paniquer, alors je me rapproche d'elle et la rassure comme je peux. Elle a un peu les mêmes changements d'humeurs qu'une femme enceinte. Sauf qu'elle ne l'est pas alors je n'ose pas imaginer comment ça sera le jour où elle attendra réellement un enfant. Je plains le père et le dit enfant pour le coups, avoir une mère comme cela ça ne pardonne pas. C'est méchant, mais elle le mérite, du moins aujourd'hui. Le problème c'est que pour lui en vouloir longtemps à elle c'est trop dur, surtout quand elle fait sa moue de chien battu. Bref, après sa petite crise, nous repartons un peu plus détendus au travail et elle nous accorde même -oh joie suprême !- une pause déjeuner. Après, nous finissons dans la bonne humeur la décoration de cette foutue -désolée pour le mot utilisé, mais là je suis vraiment polie- salle. Une fois la pièce magnifique grâce à nos bons soins et aux plans -géniaux je dois l'avouer même si cela me tue, cependant je ne l'avouerais jamais à haute voix, Dieu m'en garde- de Mina, je me réjouis, accompagnée de mes camarades. Andrew et moi sommes heureux d'en avoir enfin terminé avec cette torture. Minako, elle, se félicite de son génie. La modestie n'est vraiment pas une qualité première des Syltherins...

J'ai seulement oublié ce qui me pend au nez tout de suite après : la préparation pour la fête, et j'ai vraiment peur en fait. Andrew semble s'en rendre compte lui aussi et se décompose en y pensant car, même si il devrait y passer moins longtemps, il n'y réchappera pas. En effet, Draco a posé comme condition, il a décrété que pendant que son équipe passerait un bon moment, lui aussi y aurait droit : torturer Andy en lui faisant une séance de préparation digne des plus grands mannequins et ainsi donc assouvir ses envies, pour une fois, de ne pas être le seul à être pomponné entièrement et de faire de ce rustre -selon ses paroles- une personne civilisée et un « véritable canon ».

Pendant que, la mort dans l'âme, Andrew suit notre préfet, je me mets à marcher derrière Mina en traînant des pieds. Quelqu'un nous voyant sans connaître les circonstances pourrait en déduire que nous nous dirigeons vers la potence. Pas que je n'aime pas prendre soin de moi mais plus de trois heures pour prendre une douche et enfiler une robe déjà choisie c'est un peu beaucoup je pense. Alors il y une réelle appréhension de ce qu'elle va pouvoir me faire d'autre. Je me rends soudain compte que c'est encore pire pour mon camarade masculin, car lui n'a pas à se maquiller, à moins que Draco se décide à lui faire perdre toute sa virilité durement acquise. Les garçons qui se maquillent très légèrement ne me dérangent pas plus que cela, et Andrew non plus, ça leur fait parfois un petit truc en plus. Mais sur quelqu'un comme Andy, qui tient plus que tout à sa masculinité brute, c'est un sacrilège. Cette pensée me fait rire et me réchauffe un peu le cœur, ou plutôt elle me fait perdre quelques instants la peur du traitement que je vais subir.

Elle n'a aucune pudeur, surtout que là on est entre filles et elle m'ordonne d'aller me doucher et bien me laver les cheveux -comme si ils avaient déjà été sales...- pendant qu'elle fait de même à côté de moi. Elle est extrêmement rapide. Ensuite elle me donne une multitude de lotions, potions, crèmes et autre onguents en tous genres à passer sur ma peau, comme si j'avais l'intention de me « dévoiler » à quelqu'un. Elle s'épile et repasse des crèmes sur son corps en pestant contre ma lenteur – ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si j'adore traîner sous l'eau chaude et si je suis plus grande qu'elle, j'ai donc plus de surface à traiter -. Elle me dit ensuite de m'asseoir sur la chaise et avec un plaisir dément, elle traque les quelques poils qui ont eu l'affront de résister à ma dernière épilation. Entre parenthèses, elle se permet même de me refaire magiquement le maillot. Non mais sérieusement ? C'est inutile puisque je m'entretiens -à quoi ça sert de faire là où les autres ne voient pas ?- mais en plus ça fait un mal de chien. Enfin bref, après quelques douleurs, je me passe de nouveau des crèmes pendant qu'elle s'occupe de mes sourcils et de se maquiller légèrement, le reste attendant plus tard. Elle s'occupe ensuite entièrement de moi, elle me met la robe qui est plus courte que dans mon souvenir et je me sens comme une enfant à me faire habiller comme cela. Elle refuse catégoriquement que je mette un collant : « Tu as des trop belles jambes pour cela ». Et mes « si belles jambes » vont finir en glaçons, je le sens. Elle pousse même le vice jusqu'à choisir mes sous-vêtements, le haut je veux bien qu'il ne faut pas que cela se voit sous la robe mais le bas... Cette fille va me rendre dingue.

Une demi-heure avant de partir, elle en a enfin terminé avec moi en s'occupe de fignoler son maquillage et sa coiffure. Elle est vraiment magnifique, faisant ressortir avantageusement son côté asiatique sans vouloir non plus le faire passer par dessus le léger air européen, ses chaussures avec des talons moyens lui font des jambes de girafe et elle semble inatteignable. Si aujourd'hui, Matt ne la regarde pas c'est qu'on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui. Elle me l'a bien dit, s'il le faut elle le rendra jaloux et je suis pressée de voir cela car quoiqu'il dise, il ne laissera personne la toucher, j'en suis certaine. Mon travail à moi c'est de retenir Andrew et son instinct de protection sur-développé d'aller mettre une raclée à tous ceux qui s'approcheront d'elle. J'ose enfin me regarder dans le miroir et je dois avouer qu'elle a fait du bon boulot, sans vouloir me vanter je suis plutôt canon ce soir. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas moche d'habitude mais étant très simple et ne me mettant pas vraiment tout le temps en valeur, ce n'est pas la même chose. Les gars -et le filles-, vous n'avez qu'à bien vous tenir...


	11. chapitre 10

**J'ai changé le rating de ma fiction car j'ai remarqué que le contenu de certaines conversations n'est, selon moi, pas adapté au personnes d'un certain âge.**

En arrivant dans la salle, nous remarquons qu'Andrew et Draco, de par son rôle de préfet, sont déjà présents sur les lieux. Andy est tout aussi magnifique que pendant les essayages, avec un petit quelque chose en plus. Malfoy lui a un peu épilé les sourcils- je m'imagine ce qu'il a du ressentir- et a légèrement changé sa tenue, en ajustant un peu la chemise pour qu'on voit bien qu'en face de nous se trouve un « vrai homme ». Le genre qui transpire la masculinité. Il a aussi réussi à faire quelque chose de ses cheveux car comme beaucoup de garçons de ma connaissance, d'habitude Andrew ne prend pas vraiment la peine de se coiffer le matin. Et cette coiffure l'avantage, elle fait ressortir ses traits fins et son visage carré sans l'être exagérément. Matthew, c'est décidé, tu es un sex symbol... J'ai du mal à me détacher de sa vue mais au bout d'un petit moment, j'arrive enfin à regarder Malfoy qui, lui, s'est contenté de mettre une tenue de soirée classique, accentuant son côté aristocratique supérieur. Il faut avouer que c'est un canon, un peu trop androgyne à mon goût, quoique je peux deviner qu'il l'est bien moins qu'il ne le laisse parfois voir. Bref, je crois que je me suis fait chopper à pratiquement déshabiller Matthew du regard aux vues du regard et du sourire de Malfoy lorsque j'atteins son visage et je prends d'un coups un fard énorme. Il commence alors en me regardant :

« - Cette séance de torture, ça s'est bien passé ?

- Une horreur, c'est un monstre cette fille. Et vous ?

- Je suis un prince, je ne l'ai pas torturé, il m'a même fait la promesse de faire attention à sa coiffure et à ce qu'il met maintenant. On n'y a pas passé trop de temps finalement. Mais tu avoueras qu'il y avait moins de travail sur lui que sur toi... »

Il semble fier de sa blague ridicule et les deux autres sont pliés en deux. Je grommelle et me mets à bouder, alors Andy décide de me consoler, ou plutôt de m'enfoncer vu son regard, je ne sais pas :

« - Nan, mais c'est comme ça les princesses. Comme ça aujourd'hui, en plus du caractère tu as l'apparence. Quoique je n'ai jamais vu de princesse avec des tatouages... Tiens, tu n'as qu'à ouvrir le bal avec le prince ce soir. Ta robe va avec son haut.

- Tu débites les conneries à la seconde quand tu veux toi. Mais c'est sûr que je ne vais pas danser avec toi. Un rustre bonobo dépoilé tel que toi ne doit pas savoir danser sans marcher sur les pieds de sa partenaire.

- Mais je suis un « Sang-pur », moi, mademoiselle et je sais certainement mieux danser que toi. Et puis comment cela bonobo dépoilé ?

- Tout simplement, bonobo signifie que tu es resté au stade le plus basique et pervers de l'évolution et dépoilé signifie que tu es un faux viril. Tu te souviens que j'étais là aux essayages... Pas que j'aime les ours mais...

- Saleté va ! Fais gaffe sinon je dévoile ce que j'ai remarqué et que tu voudrais garder secret, que même Mina n'a pas vu...

- Il n'y a pas grand chose qu'elle n'a pas vu aujourd'hui tu sais.

- Ouai, mais Draco, lui, n'était pas là.

- Tu bluffes, il n'y a rien de compromettant pour moi. Tu sais, c'est pas une honte de ne pas avoir beaucoup de poils sur le torse ou encore pire dans le dos. Au moins ça évitera à ta ou ton futur d'attraper des plaques rouges quand elle dormira avec toi. »

Pendant notre échange, nous nous sommes rapprochés pour n'être plus qu'à un pas l'un de l'autre. Il est complètement sidéré et cherche sans doute quelque chose à répliquer puis affiche son sourire sadique pour me susurrer d'une voix basse et presque dangereuse, si la situation n'étais pas aussi cocasse, à l'oreille : « J'ai des photos de ta transformation ratée que je peux montrer à Draco. Et puis je ne te l'ai pas dit mais j'en ai aussi de l'essayage ». Outrée, je le repousse et boude, tout en l'insultant de tous les noms. Bien entendu je ne suis pas crédible et ils se foutent de moi. Prétextant que c'est un ami indigne, je me replie stratégiquement vers mon amie féminine avec une menace de représailles douloureuses si jamais elle ne fait pas un peu preuve de solidarité féminine. Se souvenant sans doute du nombre de vengeances qu'elle va déjà subir, elle arrête de suite de rire et sermonne les deux mâles. Je me sens enfin bien, supérieure même.

Les invités arrivent peu à peu, pratiquement toute l'année a été conviée, même des Gyffindor dont le « trio d'or ». Une fois tout le monde en place, Matt, plus resplendissant et beau gosse que jamais, arrive sous les acclamations après la présentation théâtrale pathétiquement drôle et ridicule de Mina sur la scène qu'elle voulait à tout prix utiliser. Il n'est pas si surpris que cela, il s'y attendait un peu, sûrement à cause de nos nombreuses absences, mais il est surtout heureux. Il mène le spectacle comme si c'était une pièce préparée depuis un certain temps, il se déplace au milieu de tout le monde. Il pourrait presque faire de l'ombre à notre préfet. Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte qu'il est autant à l'aise dans la foule, c'est presque un don. Il enchaîne les conversation, flirte, mais une chose a retenu mon attention, c'est que toujours, son regard revient vers Mina, et à chaque fois il semble plus heureux. C'est mignon en fait et ça me fait rire. Après quelques minutes, notre hôtesse annonce que des « petites collations pré-repas » sont là pour commencer la soirée dans la pure tradition pour la continuer en fête débridée après le repas, que malheureusement l'alcool est caché pour l'instant car les professeurs vont passer vérifier et qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Il est vrai qu'il y a une bonne partie des invités que j'aurais voulu voir bourrés pour pouvoir avoir des photographies compromettantes sur eux mais je me demande tout de même si c'est réellement un mal qu'il n'y ait que peu d'alcool... Elle me regarde d'un air sadique puis dit : « Sur la proposition fort intéressante de notre extraordinaire camarade Andrew Wolf, je propose que ce soient Draco Malfoy, préfet qui doit assumer son rôle, et Opale De Zyvrard, qui doit nous montrer ses admirables talents de danseuse pour qu'on se fasse une idée, ouvrent la danse. Pour toute réclamation de la part des intéressés, s'adresser à l'initiateur de cette idée, je ne suis qu'une pauvre jeune femme qui a agi sous la menace, merci. Opale, « princesse », si tu veux te venger cette fois, pas sur moi s'il te plaît mais sur le bonobo de préférence. »

Après cela, alors que moi je fulmine, la foule rit et semble attendre que Draco et moi commencions. En bon Malfoy, il ne se démonte pas et avec une classe sans précédent il m'entraîne sur la piste, prend l'une de mes mains, pose son autre main sur ma taille et commence à danser dès que la musique démarre. J'ai appris à danser des danses de salon, le problème c'est qu'elles ne sont pas identiques aux danses sorcières alors je me laisse entièrement guider. Quand je me relâche complètement il me regarde, interrogateur, alors je lui fait un sourire désolé avant de souffler :

« - Je te rappelle que j'ai été élevée dans le monde moldu, et bien que je croie que mon père, qui visiblement était sorcier, m'ait fait danser quand j'avais quatre ans à peu près, je ne connais absolument pas vos danses, alors tu va faire comme tout bon cavalier et ne pas te reposer sur tes lauriers parce que ta cavalière sait tout ce que tu vas faire.

- J'ai l'habitude, je danse souvent avec des personnes qui n'ont aucun savoir de ce qu'est cet art. Des filles qui veulent par dessus tout avoir autant de contrôle que le meneur, ridicule. Mes parents m'ont tellement appris en danse, pour tous les cas, que je crois que ça va être du gâteau avec toi.

- Je ne veux pas simplement que ce soit une danse bien exécutée, je veux que ce soit la meilleure histoire de faire rager Andy.

- Mais j'y travaille, à ton avis pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde comme cela.

- Bien...

- Je me demande si ton Andy ne va pas finir par être jaloux.

- Comment cela mon Andy ? Et comment cela « jaloux » ?

- Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué votre manège... Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu lui plaît. Et tu fais des jalouses car tu as son attention. Tu réussis aussi à me toucher, moi, ce qui n'est pas négligeable, bien que tu ne m'intéresse pas. Pas que tu sois moche hein ? Mais moi je préfère plus grande et avec plus de poitrine. Bref, à moins que tu sois complètement lesbienne, tu es beaucoup trop proche de Wolf pour ne l'apprécier qu'en temps qu'ami.

- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas bi ?

- Tu peux, mais dans ce cas ton rapprochement d'Andrew est toujours suspect. Tu l'es ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Tu l'es ! Là tu m'intéresse, j'ai toujours trouvé ça sexy deux filles qui s'embrassent... Intéressée ?

- Pervers ! Très peu pour moi, je ne fais pas là-dedans, je suis plutôt exclusive, même quand c'est purement physique. »

La musique s'arrête et il me demande si je veux en faire une. Je vois Andrew nous regarder bizarrement et me dit que cela peut être une bonne occasion alors j'accepte. Il en profite pour me charrier encore sur ma vie sexuelle, ou mon manque de vie sexuelle, cela il ne sait pas et est frustré de ne rien découvrir de plus que ma bisexualité et me fait encore plus de blagues vaseuses dessus en espérant certainement que j'en ai marre et que je lâche quelque chose de croustillant en échange de son silence. Cependant, je ne vais certainement pas lui faire plaisir, c'est contraire à mes principes. Je fais un léger sourire et lui dit, acerbe :

« - Toi, Dieu du sexe de Hogwart, tu devrais mieux savoir cela que moi, il faut étendre le terrain de chasse. Je préfère les mecs, ils ont plus de choses que je n'ai pas, mais je sais apprécier de voir le corps d'une belle fille. Je sais que tu regardes les mecs, même Weasley tu le mattes. Je dois avouer qu'il est pas mal foutu...

- Vas pas te faire des idées, c'est une belette, et en plus il est roux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les roux ?

- Bah, c'est des Weasley, donc des belettes...

- Tu es vraiment étrange parfois toi tu sais.

- Mon mystère fait mon charme excessif. »

Je ris à ses idioties, quand il n'est pas ce prince arrogant, il est vraiment sympathique. Bien sûr, encore et toujours suffisant mais comme il le dit lui même, à raison. Je suis un peu sceptique là-dessus, d'accord il a un charisme fou mais tout de même, il n'est pas le roi du monde contrairement à ce qu'il semble croire. La musique s'arrête et nous sortons de la piste quand une godiche aux allures de prostituée aborde Draco en se frottant à lui pour aller danser. Il répond alors qu'il a été mon cavalier et qu'en tant que tel, avant de m'abandonner, il doit m'offrir un verre. C'est complètement faux et je suis pour le coups un prétexte qu'il prend pour se sauver de cette hyène mais je ne lui en tient pas rigueur, il se doit quand même d'avoir un certain savoir vivre quand il refuse une danse.

Suite à cela, je circule un peu seule dans la salle, discute pendant que Draco va chercher sa -ou ses- conquête de ce soir. Je sens une vague de jalousie monter en moi lorsque je vois Andrew danser avec la fille la plus vulgaire qui soit. Il l'a fait exprès si j'en crois le sourire satisfait qui orne ses lèvres quand il me regarde. Nous allons ensuite manger, rapidement car nous ne sommes pas non plus là pour cela mais pour faire la fête, ensuite la meilleure partie de la soirée peut commencer. Je ne sais pas si mes goûts musicaux plairont à tout le monde mais ce qui compte c'est que cela plaise à Matthew que je vais d'ailleurs voir puisque je n'ai pas pu lui adresser la parole depuis le début de la soirée. Il est avec son meilleur ami et rigole. Je m'approche derrière lui en faisant signe à Andy de ne pas le prévenir puis finis par lui sauter littéralement dessus. Il m'invite alors à aller sur la piste. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas danser avec un garçon des danses plus classiques comme avec Draco tout à l'heure mais sur les nouvelles musiques c'est tout de suite mieux. Matt a l'air d'apprécier mes choix et nous nous amusons comme des fous. Nous faisons les imbéciles au milieu de la piste et nous sommes rejoints par Mina et un garçon très gentil qui a un nom à se rouler par terre dont je ne me souviens jamais, c'est pour cela que je l'appelle Terence, en référence à _Mon nom est personne_ qui est un film que j'adore et à son acteur principal dont les yeux m'ont fait fondre dès la première fois que je l'ai vu. Ce garçon a les mêmes yeux que l'acteur aussi. Andrew, je ne sais pas pourquoi, rumine dans un coin. Mina me regarde, hésitante, et alors que je comprends le pourquoi de cette hésitation, je la pousse vers notre « ami » commun pour ensuite me diriger avec le peu de courage que j'ai vers le bougonneur après avoir repris un verre. Je m'installe à ses côtés et lui demande :

« - Pourquoi tu es autant de mauvaise humeur ?

- Sérieux ? J'en ai marre que toutes les filles en chaleur viennent se frotter contre moi. Je me sens crade maintenant. Alors quand je fais la gueule ça les fait fuir.

- C'est la seule raison ?

- Bah, ouai, sinon pourquoi je tirerais la tronche à l'anniversaire de mon meilleur ami alors qu'il semble enfin se rendre en compte que la crevette est faite pour lui ?

- Je me disais aussi, alors ça va.

- Mouaiff...

- Tu sais, maintenant que tu n'es plus seul normalement tu n'as plus à tirer la tronche, elle devraient moins t'approcher.

- C'est encore pire ! Plus il y a de monde vers moi, plus elles m'approchent. Dire qu'elles en avaient rien à fou...aire de moi avant. C'est pitoyable.

- Si, elles en avaient à faire de toi mais en règles générale tu es tellement peu causant que ça ne pousse pas à venir te voir tu sais. Elles préfèrent regarder et aller draguer quelqu'un de plus « ouvert ». Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- A peu près, je ne suis pas si bête. Au fait, aucun rapport, mais depuis la semaine dernière il y a un truc qui me turlupine : comment tu as réussi à te faire faire des tatouages alors que tu n'as pas seize ans et que tu vivais dans le monde moldu ?

- Les circonstances et les connaissances. C'est ce que j'appelle du « cache-misère » et je ne te raconterais pas ce soir, sinon je vais devenir morose, Mina va venir me voir et Matt va forcément suivre. J'ai pas envie de gâcher sa soirée.

- Je comprends, et ça représente quoi si ce n'est pas trop discret. J'ai vu la forme mais pour toi ça veut dire quelque chose ?

- Mon boa arc-en-ciel, sur l'arrière et le dessus de mon épaule comme tu peux le voir, c'est ma famille. Je sais que de génération en génération, on a été fascinés par les serpents, un peu comme l'oncle Monty des orphelins Baudelaire, et l'orchidée autour duquel il est enroulé, en plus d'être ma fleur préférée, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, représente une partie de mon passé, une personne que j'adorais mais dont je ne me souviens plus. Je me dis qu'un jour, grâce à ce tatouage, peut-être que je m'en rappellerais...

- Tu regardes souvent le derrière de ton épaule ?

- Ce que tu peux être c... idiot toi !

- C'est bien, tu fais attention à ton langage. Comme moi tu vas dire, mais je ne pense pas que ma mère serait contente si elle m'entendait dire des grossièretés devant une fille. Elle m'a élevé en gentleman vois-tu ? Bon, blague à part, l'autre sur ta cuisse représente quoi ?

- Je l'ai toujours eu en tête, j'ai récupéré de mes deux parents quelques effets militaires, ils étaient dans la marine française. Mon père était aussi pilote de chasseurs. La devise de la marine française est _Honneur, Patrie, Valeur, Discipline_. Ça me les rappelle un peu et au-delà de cela, ça me fait penser à la liberté en quelque sorte. Pas l'armée en elle même mais plutôt le pilotage, les bateaux, la mer... D'un côté, j'ai souvent voulu, malgré le fait que je n'aime pas forcément qu'il y ait des affrontements, renter dans l'armée comme ingénieur ou mécanicien dans l'aéronautique ou le naval. Je n'aime pas les conflits mais aujourd'hui, l'armée est tout ce qui peut nous en protéger, nous protéger alors... Le reste c'est décoratif, des fioritures.

- Ouah, je suis désolée mais la devise, en anglais ça veut dire quoi ?

- Ah, ouai c'est vrai. Ça veut dire : Honneur, Patrie, Valeur, Discipline.

- C'est sympa de m'avoir tout dit comme ça. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu n'aurais pas tout déballé aussi facilement.

- Je me suis juste dit que je pouvais vous accorder ma confiance, vous êtes des gens biens. Tu me demandes pas pour le dernier ?

- Tu en as un autre ?

- Ouai, moins significatif, mais oui. Il est sur mon poignet c'est certainement pour cela que tu n'as pas remarqué, celui que tu n'as pas touché la semaine dernière. C'est un ménorah et une libellule pour représenter certaines de mes origines qu'il ne faut pas que j'oublie, Israël et le Japon. Pour moi c'est un peu plus abstrait mais je pense que ça a aussi son importance.

- On ne dirais pas avec ta peau super blanche et tu n'es pas typée asiatique...

- Je sais, mais un mélange d'autres origines en même temps, ça a du faire du changement je suppose. Tu veux le voir ?

- Pourquoi pas ? »

Je lui montre puis lui demande de me parler un peu de nos deux autres amis plus en détails. Je finis par me caler contre lui, après tout cela n'engage à rien, et je suis bien. Tranquillement la soirée continue et nous restons tous les deux pendant pratiquement tout le reste de la fête. À un certain moment, je capte le sourire moqueur de Draco qui a l'air de me dire qu'il avait raison. Et je suis d'accord avec lui, je ne l'ai jamais nié au fond de moi.


	12. chapitre 11

**J'ai remarqué en passant d'un chapitre à l'autre qu'il y avait quelques incohérences, elles seront corrigées bientôt. Maintenant que j'ai rattrapé pas mal mon retard je vais repasser à un publication par semaine. Alors à dans une semaine !**

J'ai un peu froid dans le bas du dos. Mais sinon je suis bien. C'est étrange. Je cherche la couverture les yeux toujours fermés. Je tâte mon matelas qui est très confortable. Je trouve un tissus, tire dessus et un grognement me répond. J'ouvre les yeux l'un après l'autre tout doucement pour ne pas être aveuglée par le peu de lumière qui entre dans la pièce. Je sens un souffle dans mes cheveux alors que pourtant je ne suis pas dehors. Je pose ma main à plat et me relève. J'entends alors un gémissement de douleur en même temps que mon matelas bouge. Je m'affaisse et regarde au-dessus de moi. Je vois une masse de cheveux noirs et comprends alors que je suis allongée sur quelqu'un. Je cherche un endroit non humain pour poser de nouveau ma main, me relève encore une fois doucement et vois que je me suis endormie avec comme oreiller et nounours Andrew, alors que Draco est derrière moi, visiblement pas décidé à me lâcher, alors qu'il a à côté de lui ses meilleurs amis. Andy tient dans son sommeil la main de Matt et je trouve cela trop mignon, je vais leur rabâcher un paquet de fois. Ledit Matt, lui, tient fermement sa nouvelle petite amie dans ses bras. Nous sommes toujours dans la salle qui s'est un peu transformée pour nous laisser dormir confortablement et quelques autres personnes sont encore présentes. Comme je ne peux me défaire de l'emprise de notre préfet, je me recale confortablement sur Andrew après avoir trouvé de quoi me couvrir un peu. Au bout d'un moment, je sens le bras qui me retiens bouger légèrement et un grognement retentit dans mon dos. Je me tourne doucement pour voir Draco aux prises avec ses souvenirs, qui essaye visiblement de savoir qui il tient et pourquoi. Je lui fais un mince sourire auquel il répond machinalement avant de se souvenir qu'il est froid et arrogant et que, normalement, je n'ai rien à faire dans ses bras un matin, comme aucune fille ne devrait y être car même les filles avec qui il a des relations partent avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Il lève un sourcil interrogateur et je lui réponds par un haussement d'épaule significatif.

Mon oreiller se décide lui aussi à se réveiller, peut-être pourra-t-il nous donner une explication... Il a un bâillement tue l'amour, s'étire sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un est installé sur lui puis il ouvre enfin ce qui lui sert d'yeux, il me regarde et lâche :

« - Je me disais bien que j'avais une super bouillotte. Tu sais que tu dégages une chaleur monstre ?

- Ouai, il paraît que c'est génétique. Dis, il s'est passé quoi hier soir ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Nan, et il est étrange que Draco et moi soyons dans cette position. Surtout qu'entre nous il n'est pas mon genre et je n'ai pas assez de poitrine pour lui...

- Ah ! Ça c'est parce qu'il était un tantinet torché, mais toujours gentleman. Je suis parti un moment et il y a un mec qui s'est mit à te harceler je crois, alors notre cher préfet, comme il avait déjà tiré son coups plusieurs fois et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire a décidé de se transformer en chevalier servant. Il a fait dégager celui qui te collait ainsi que tous ceux qui osaient t'approcher. Quand je suis revenu j'ai failli me faire jeter d'ailleurs... Enfin bref, quand on est allés se coucher il a décidé que pour te garder de tous ces vieux pervers qui ont notre âge, il allait rester à côté de toi. Dis-moi Casa nova, tu es amoureux ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu n'es jamais aussi gentil avec les filles d'habitude.

- C'est pas pareil. Elle me fait marrer, Hogwart manque d'animation, et puis je l'aime bien cette petite. Elle a de l'avenir, je te le dis. Mais pour tout avouer je suis le premier choqué d'avoir fait cela en fait.

- Non mais tu peux avouer que tu es fou amoureux de moi, je t'en voudrais pas !

- J'ai pas envie de te vexer, mais là tout de suite je suis plus d'humeur à « aimer » Andrew si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'ai vu la marchandise hier... »

Il fait un sourire lubrique puis soulève les sourcils de façon suggestive. Andy efface cela d'un geste vague de la main et dit théâtralement d'une voix de crécelle :

« Me voilà choqué ! Mon prince charmant, celui qui peuple tous mes rêves ne me voit que comme une vulgaire poupée gonflable. Cher monsieur vous me fendez le cœur. Moi qui pensais bientôt avoir un mariage avec vous... Je suis outré... Nan, sérieusement, tu en as trop là où il faut pas et pas assez là où il faut pour moi, moi aussi j'ai vu la marchandise et tu es drôlement mal foutue comme fille. Je suis néanmoins flatté par ton empressement. » Draco sourit de nouveau mais ne répond pas, il se relève avec classe malgré sa tenue débraillée et sa coiffure. Il serait presque sexy si on enlevait la marque qu'il a sur la joue et j'imagine son haleine de chacal... Il déclame très sérieusement :

« - Mon très cher peuple je vais vous laisser, le devoir m'appelle. Si vous avez besoin de moi surtout ne m'appelez pas je serais très occupé dans les années à venir par des choses qui vous dépassent très certainement. J'ai cependant décidé de protéger dignement la vertu pas si certaine que cela de votre camarade qui n'a rien voulu me dévoiler. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de prendre les devants et d'empêcher un potentiel dévergondeur de s'en approcher de trop près... Mais je suis désolé pour cette nuit, je sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris. Je t'assure que je n'ai pas fait de rêve cochon de toi. Ne t'habitues d'ailleurs pas trop à mes excuses je n'en fais que très rarement lorsque je ne me rend pas compte de ce que je dis, alors je vais filer très vite. À bientôt la populace ! »

Il part ensuite avec une démarche princière de la salle sous nos yeux écarquillés. Que lui dise ce genre de choses, c'est plutôt invraisemblable, et pourtant c'est arrivé. J'aurais du enregistrer pour réécouter en boucle et ne pas oublier. C'est tellement inimaginable que nous restons en pause un instant avant qu'Andrew me glisse à l'oreille : « Sa magie fait des siennes quand il boit, son animagus est plus présent aussi je crois mais surtout pour lui, il a l'instinct de protéger les siens. Comme c'est nouveau pour toi, que tu es une fille et qu'il est aristocrate, il te met en priorité. Tu verras, on a tous des réactions bizarres parfois. Un des désavantages à être ce que nous sommes, mais pas forcément désagréable. ». Je ne réponds rien, il n'y a rien à répondre mais au fond ça me fait du bien de savoir que j'aurais maintenant toujours quelqu'un pour me protéger et une sorte de famille ici à Hogwart même si je n'oublie pas celle que j'ai dans le monde moldu et qui me manque. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à mes nouveaux amis parce que c'était douloureux, surtout que je n'ai pas pu aller les voir à Noël mais maintenant c'est important qu'ils le sachent. Je suis sûre qu'ils s'entendraient tous bien et j'aimerais vraiment qu'un jour ils se rencontrent.

D'un autre côté je suis aussi un peu peinée car même si je sais que le préfet n'accorde que peu d'importance au gens, du moins en surface, je me dis que jamais il ne m'aurait même regardée si je n'avais pas eu cette particularité dont je ne connais toujours pas la teneur. Ce qui soit dit en passant me casse royalement les pieds pour être polie.

D'un coups, j'ai une prise de conscience : je me sens bien, je crois que j'ai passé ma meilleure nuit depuis pas mal de temps, je suis heureuse, en gros les meilleures conditions pour finir ma transformation. Je me relève d'un coups et commence à partir en traînant un Andrew grommelant et ignorant mes pensées derrière moi. J'ai pitié de lui et de mon ventre alors nous passons par les cuisines pour prendre un en-cas, car nous avons loupé le déjeuner, pour nous diriger ensuite vers la salle sur demande. Arrivés là je laisse Andy s'affaler sur un fauteuil et lui explique mon point de vue. Il grogne encore un peu pour la forme mais lui, pendant les séances, ne se fatigue pas trop alors il laisse passer. Il est juste là pour me rassurer, pour m'aider à revenir à la réalité. Comme d'habitude je met un cd choisi avec soin en fonction de mon humeur du moment. Aujourd'hui c'est plus compliqué car je pourrais tout écouter alors Andrew me conseille de prendre mon groupe préféré. Là je lui réponds qu'ils ont fait plusieurs albums. Il vient vers moi et en prend un au hasard, il tombe sur _Showbiz_, de Muse. Je souris, c'est un bon choix. Après l'avoir enclenché et m'être installé sur les coussins aux pieds du fauteuil sur lequel Andy a pris place, je m'appuie sur ses jambes et commence à me concentrer.

Après avoir réouvert les yeux j'essaie de me relever mais m'étale lamentablement sous les yeux rieurs de mon compagnon qui, malgré tout, a l'air fier. Il conjure un miroir et me le met devant le museau. Je dois avouer que je suis magnifique quand même. Je gambade joyeusement dans la salle pendant qu'Andrew dit quelque chose qui m'échappe. Je m'étale encore une fois par terre et en relevant légèrement les yeux je tombe sur des chaussures et le bas d'une robe de sorciers noires qui ne sont définitivement pas à Andrew. Avec un peu de peur, je relève la tête du sol pour voir mon professeur de potions un rictus sur le visage alors qu'il me dit :

« - Déjà au naturel vous n'êtes pas très douée, mais là nous frisons le ridicule. Comme un bébé, malheureusement pour moi je n'avais rien pour enregistrer ce moment à part mes souvenirs. Mais je peux toujours les partager... ».

Je m'assied par terre comme un humain, ce qui est assez difficile pour moi mais je n'en ai cure. Je ferme les yeux sous les ricanements de mes deux acolytes et me transforme rapidement, soufflant les ignares qui osent se moquer de moi. Ils sont impressionnés et tant mieux, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela ne m'intéresse pas. Je me relève dignement et interroge tout de même Andrew du regard. Il répond doucement à ma question silencieuse :

« - Tu as peut-être mis du temps à réussir à te transformer en antilope princesse mais très peu de personnes peuvent se retrouver de nouveau humaines sans aide après la première transformation totale, surtout aussi rapidement.

- Princesse, hein ? »

Le professeur Snape a un petit reniflement ironique avant de se retourner vers moi qui suis devenue rouge comme une tomate après l'utilisation de mon surnom devant mon professeur. Il lâche brusquement en redevenant très sérieux, trop même :

« - Maintenant que vous avez réussi à vous transformer, je laisse vos heures qui étaient dédiées à votre animagus à monsieur Wolf pour qu'il vous aide à découvrir, canaliser et apprivoiser votre magie. Je n'ai pas envie de prendre plus que je ne le fais déjà sur mon temps libre, cependant si vous avez une question je suis à votre écoute. De plus je pense qu'il vous faudra un peu plus de temps pour travailler seule étant donné que maintenant que vous êtes bien rétablie, quelqu'un va vous entraîner car je pense que seule avec ce garçon, en entraînement physique vous vous ralentiriez plus l'un l'autre qu'autre chose. Ainsi, j'ai regardé votre emploi du temps et je vous retire la séance de travail du lundi soir. Mais je veux un grand investissement personnel et n'hésitez pas à demander à vos camarades qui, je pense, ont le niveau requis pour vous enseigner ce qu'i savoir. Compris ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Pour plus de détails sur la provenance, les exigences et la personnalité de votre entraîneur, vous demanderez à votre camarade. Il vous veut cependant avant le petit-déjeuner tous les matins en semaine à six heures trente précises en tenue et échauffée.

- D'accord.

- Ce n'est pas tout, il vous prendra deux soirs par semaine ainsi que le mercredi après-midi, il veut s'arranger avec vous pour les activités ainsi que vos préférences. Le week-end, je pense que cela ne fera pas de mal à votre camarade de se joindre à vous donc vous vous arrangerez tous les deux pour lui donner les horaires que vous voudriez bien qu'il ait un emploi du temps très chargé. Monsieur Wolf, vous rejoindrez mademoiselle De Zyvrard demain matin un quart d'heure avant d'aller au petit-déjeuner pour mettre au point les horaires. Je compte sur vous pour être bien à l'heure. Mademoiselle, je vous exempte de cours pour aujourd'hui, j'ai à faire ailleurs. À demain, j'espère ne pas avoir de mauvais retour de la part de votre instructeur. »

À son départ j'ai une petite appréhension car d'après ce que j'ai entendu cet « instructeur » ne semble pas être e que l'on peut appeler un homme doux. Venant d'une connaissance de Snape ce n'est pas à proprement parler une chose inédite mais il à l'air encore pire, alors je demande ce qui me tracasse à Andrew :

« - Il est si horrible que cela cet entraîneur ?

- Bah en fait quand on y regarde d'assez près il est plutôt sympa. Il est très exigent, certes. Il gueule fort, demande toujours de se surpasser mais il est compréhensif. Autant le professeur Snape n'est pas quelqu'un avec qui on s'épanche, autant avec Lotar c'est différent. Si tu ne vas pas bien et que tu ne peux ou ne veux pas nous en parler à nous, tu peux aller le voir il te recevra. Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore est au courant donc n'en parle pas. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ne sache pas mais on est jamais trop prudent.

- Tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

- Oui, il n'aime pas son nom de famille et ne me l'a jamais dit. Tu vas être contente, il était dans la Marine française lui aussi.

- Vrai ?

- Oui, mais c'est un vampire, un des rares à pouvoir se contenir devant le sang humain un petit moment. Il se débrouille pour ne pas être incommodé par le soleil je ne sais pas comment. Il était dans la marine à la fin du XIXième siècle, je ne sais pas comment exactement il y est arrivé mais il n'aime pas trop raconter sa vie si l'élève ne peut pas en tirer un enseignement. Je crois aussi qu'il a été dans l'armée aux États-Unis et en Suède. C'est pour cela que des fois il est un peu raide mais ça passe largement, il n'est pas un monstre, il sait respecter nos limites « vitales ». Par contre le limites psychologiques il les met au placard. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose pour toi, pour retrouver ce que tu as oublié.

- Peut-être. J'ai hâte mais en même temps un peu peur. J'imagine que c'est normal mais quand même.

- Ouaip, et au fait, ne sois pas étonnée, il est jeune. Plutôt beau mec aussi dans son genre.

- Il t'intéresse ?

- Comme j'ai dit à Draco trop là où il ne faut pas et pas assez là où il faut. Même si je suis entièrement pro-femme, pour ne pas dire hétéro, je sais reconnaître les belles plantes. S'en est une, d'un style particulier, soit, mais il est super bien foutu !

- Il a eu des décennies pour s'entretenir, j'espère qu'il est bien foutu !

- Voyeuse !

- Même pas vrai !

- Je te vois bien regarder à chaque fois qu'une personne plutôt pas moche passe vers nous...

- Mon cher, ça ce n'est pas du voyeurisme mais de l'intérêt. Une œuvre d'art passe à ma porté je la regarde. En plus, les yeux c'est fait pour cela. Et puis comme dit l'une de mes amis, même en couple on peu se rincer l'œil car regarder n'est pas tromper, nah !

- Gamine princesse, tu es une gamine.

- Et fière de l'être. Au fait, avec la « belle plante », on fait quoi ?

- Et bien, il nous entraîne au combat, légèrement, on est pas non plus à l'armée c'est juste au cas où tu te ferais attaquer par des ivrognes lubriques dans la rue. Pas pour participer à une guerre. Corps à corps, etc... si toi ça t'intéresse il peut approfondir un peu plus. On fait aussi de la musculation et après il te propose d'autres choses. Je crois qu'il fait un peu d'équitation, si tu veux faire de l'escalade il t'accompagnera... Tu as pas mal de choix au final.

- Chouette, par contre je ne pense pas qu'il me fasse reprendre la danse contemporaine...

- On ne sait jamais, il est plein de ressources.

- De toute façon je pensais pendant que vous irez faire du quidditch en refaire un peu. Mina veut que je lui apprenne quelques trucs et ça me permettra de me remettre dedans.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir.

- J'étais plutôt douée d'après ma prof pour mon âge. Elle voulait me faire entrer au conservatoire mais je n'avais pas le temps. Bref, avec le piano c'est ce qui me manque le plus.

- Tu peux en demander un à la salle sur demande.

- Je l'ai fait quelques fois mais il me faudrait encore des cours. J'avançais plus vite avec ma prof. Tu fais quoi en dehors de l'entrainement de Lotar et celui de quidditch ?

- J'ai fait un peu de violon avant d'entrer à Hogwart mais j'ai arrêté et tout seul c'est dur de progresser, je ne peux que garder mon niveau en jouant de temps en temps mais par contre ça va t'étonner mais je chante. J'adore ça.

- Je ne t'ai jamais entendu...

- Normal je ne l'ai jamais fait en ta présence, même Mina ne m'a jamais entendu. Il n'y a que Matt parce qu'il m'accompagne. Il me tanne pour que je le fasse une fois en public mais je n'aime pas. Si ce n'est pas apprécié les gens se foutront de moi mais ce n'est pas le pire. Nan, ce serait si c'est aimé. Là toutes les filles me courraient après et ce serait horrible. Je préfère le faire pour moi...

- Tu sais quoi, je te comprends. »

Nous retournons au dortoir doucement et je me rends compte que doucement, alors que je me l'étais interdit, j'ai des sentiments pour Andrew qui me viennent petit à petit. C'est agréable mais pas bon du tout. Mais après tout, pour une fois je peux bien faire quelque chose sans penser aux conséquences...


	13. chapitre 12

**J'ai recorrigé les 5 premiers chapitres et normalement j'ai supprimé toutes les fautes à peu près et toutes les incohérences s'y trouvant. J'ai seulement un doute (et j'avoue en avoir honte), si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider : comme l'a fait remarquer A little Cherry, « me plains-je » est assez étrange, le problème c'est que la solution de rechange proposée est au passé, hors j'écris au présent. Quelqu'un aurait-il une petite idée, ou est-ce que ma formule est juste ?**

En me réveillant aujourd'hui, premier jour de mon entraînement, j'ai un peu peur. En effet, malgré qu'Andrew m'ait rassurée, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je serais pas à la hauteur. C'est donc avec appréhension que je me lève et me prépare sommairement. Je me demande aussi en prenant ma douche comment je vais avoir le temps d'en reprendre une avant d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. C'est avec une boule au ventre, que je sais ridicule, que je me dirige vers le terrain de quidditch où doit m'attendre « Lotar ». J'ai vingt minutes d'avance et commence donc à m'échauffer. Soudain, je sens une présence juste derrière moi, une personne que je ne connais pas et que je n'ai pas entendue se tient dans mon dos. Alors par réflexe, lorsque cette personne pose une main sur mon épaule, je me retourne et essaye de lui tordre dans le dos. Cependant, l'homme qui se tient devant a une force hors du commun et résiste. Ma tentative de défense le fait rire et je lâche prise avec l'intention de me rabattre sur un coup de genou entre les jambes. Alors que je commence à lever la jambe, il dit d'une voix grave : « Je suis Lotar, et j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez votre mouvement car, bien que je sois vampire, cet endroit de moi est toujours assez sensible. »

D'un coup, j'ai honte mais je ne me laisse pas démonter et alors que je repose calmement ma jambe au sol, je braque un regard vide dans le sien. Il a un sourire agaçant sur le visage. Mais je dois avouer que je suis d'accord avec Andy, c'est quelqu'un de très beau dans son genre. Son style un peu rockeur me fait bizarre quand je pense à l'âge qu'il doit avoir et son passé militaire, même si l'un empêche pas l'autre... Mes lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire moqueur, ce qui lui fait arborer une moue interrogatrice. Pour seule réponse à ses interrogations, je fais un vague signe de la main en désignant sa tenue. Il rigole et lâche :

« - J'ai des périodes : s'habiller toujours de la même manière est tellement irritant et ennuyeux... J'ai besoin de changements. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de moi. Je n'ai pas entendu votre voix depuis que l'on s'est rencontrés.

- Bonjour

- En effet, c'est un bon jour. Pour passer aux choses sérieuses, nous allons commencer par de la course à pieds et étant donné que je ne sais rien de vos... tes capacités, je déteste vouvoyer les gens, j'en ai toujours eu horreur et inversement ça me fait sentir vieux. Bref, aujourd'hui pour voir la vitesse à laquelle tu vas courir pendant vingt minutes deux fois, ce sera le maximum que tu feras. Pendant ta pose entre les deux je t'expliquerais le déroulement de nos séances. D'accord ?

- C'est parti, et je veux le maximum. À la fin un petit sprint ne serait pas de refus, bien que la vitesse ne soit pas ici l'objectif mais l'endurance si. »

Sur ces indications, sans m'éterniser trop ni parler pour ne rien dire je pars doucement pour rapidement atteindre une vitesse de croisière convenable qui me permet de tenir un assez long moment. Plus je vais, plus j'accélère. Arrivée à la fin je fais, comme demandé, un sprint, mais ce n'est pas tellement mon truc alors j'ai un peu de mal. Une fois arrivée, je regarde l'entraîneur qui n'a pas l'air vraiment satisfait mais pas déçu non plus. Pendant que je m'étire, il commence ses explications :

« - C'est une bonne base pour commencer, mais pour l'accélération ce n'est pas génial. Cependant, ce n'est pas notre travail d'aujourd'hui. Le lundi, tu courras et moi je te regarderais, je modifierais ta posture, ect... Quand je serais satisfait, tu pourras le faire seule mais je vérifierais que tu le fais bien. Ensuite le mardi ce sera musculation, majoritairement le haut du corps surtout si tu as des courbatures. Le mercredi nous travaillerons sur ta vitesse, VMA... Le jeudi je t'entraînerais un peu au combat au corps mais très légèrement et le vendredi nous ferons ce que tu souhaite, dans mon domaine de compétence bien sûr. Des préférences ?

- J'aimerais reprendre l'escalade mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas possible, surtout à cette heure là...

- Bien sûr que si c'est tout à fait possible. Je suis là pour te rattraper si tu t'endors sur un mur. »

Après qu'il m'ait dit cela, je le regarde blasée avec un soupçon de reproche et cela le fait rire. Un vrai gamin. Mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de trop m'appesantir là-dessus et me demande... non, il m'ordonne de repartir. Je m'exécute sans faire de problème. Cinq minutes avant la fin de ma course je vois Andrew arriver accompagné de Draco, bien que je pense qu'il y avait d'autres personnes avec eux avant, eux aussi sont en tenue de sport et visiblement ils viennent de finir leur entraînement. Voir Draco Malfoy en survêtement est assez cocasse bien qu'il arrive tout de même, même si il transpire, à avoir la classe alors que celui qui l'accompagne fait plutôt brute de décoffrage. Ils commencent à discuter avec Lotar et au bout de quelques minutes celui-ci me fait signe que c'est fini. Je les rejoint et Lotar prend la parole :

« - J'ai entendu dire que tu aimais l'équitation ?

- Oui, c'est exact.

- Je pourrais certainement alors me débrouiller pour que tu vienne avec Draco et moi le samedi après midi. Nous n'en faisons qu'une heure et demi. Wolfy est incapable de monter à cheval, un véritable empoté. C'est bien dommage pourtant, les chevaux l'adorent...

- Ce serait extraordinaire.

- Bien, le samedi donc et le dimanche je te fais confiance pour t'occuper toi-même de te maintenir en forme. Le lundi soir d'ailleurs nous aurons une séance supplémentaire où tu me feras voir ce que tu auras fait le dimanche que je t'aurais demandé. D'accord ?

- J'ai le choix ?

- En effet tu ne l'as pas ?

- D'accord alors...

- À la bonne heure ! Bien, maintenant filez vous doucher vous sentez le chacal en r...

- C'est bon Lotar on a compris, tu ne voudrais pas choquer la demoiselle quand même ? »

Après que Draco ait dit cela, nous saluons notre entraîneur et nous dirigeons vers notre salle commune par un chemin que je ne connais pas. Andrew m'explique que c'est parce qu'aucune des personnes qui s'entraînent ne veulent croiser quelqu'un en étant aussi peu à son avantage. Cela me fait rire mais je me dois d'avouer qu'il a raison. Je n'aimerais vraiment pas que quelqu'un me voit dans cet état. Je prends rapidement une douche et me rends comme d'habitude au petit déjeuner après être retombée dans mon coma post-douche. La journée se passe bien, les semaines aussi. L'entraînement de Lotar porte ses fruits et je sens ma force ainsi que mes capacités se développer. J'avance aussi beaucoup dans mes cours aidée de mes amis. Le seul bémol vient de la recherche de ma magie, du « cœur » comme l'a appelé Snape. À chaque fois que je m'en approche, il semble s'enfuir. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans ma façon de faire mais je ne sais pas quoi et comme c'est différent pratiquement pour chacun, personne ne peut m'aider. La seule piste qu'a pu me donner Andrew c'est de m'aider d'un manière ou d'une autre de mon animagus. Cependant, je ne sais pas comment m'en servir. Dans un premier temps j'ai essayer d'entrer dans un état de méditation tout en étant transformée, mais c'est tout à fait inefficace étant donné que Joori est intenable, quand je suis sous sa forme il n'y a pas moyen de me concentrer. Selon mes professeurs c'est parce qu'elle est encore jeune. Mais ils en ont de bonnes, je me demande comment faire en m'aidant d'elle si elle n'est pas capable d'oublier son âge mental... Au final, je me souviens de ce que j'ai ressenti venant des arbres dans mes rencontres avec ma nouvelle amie. Alors je décide de retourner dans ce lieu. Ce n'est pas simple mais j'y arrive difficilement. Je trouve enfin cette magie qui m'entoure et, bien que je ne puisse pas en atteindre la source dès maintenant je sais qu'avant de pouvoir l'atteindre il va falloir que je comprenne son fonctionnement. Alors je demande à Joori de me guider dans cette exploration jours après jours. Comprendre ainsi ce qui est en moi est grisant, rassurant.

Parallèlement à cela je m'acharne sur mes cours bien plus que je ne le faisais avant car je me rends compte que la différence d'âge et surtout le peu de temps que je passe dans chaque année m'empêche de me lier à quiconque. Je suis donc vraiment pressée d'arriver au niveau de mes amis de Syltherin. Je sais aussi pertinemment que plus je vais avancer dans les années plus ce sera difficile alors autant prendre le minimum de temps pour les premières années... J'ai aussi envie de me rapprocher un peu plus d'Andy, malgré la peur que j'ai de m'attacher mais c'est l'âge. Il faut aussi que je pense un peu à moi et non plus à toujours me méfier de tout le monde. Au final, ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est qu'il ait pitié de moi. Je sais bien que je n'ai pas eu une vie catastrophique avant mais ça n'a pas toujours été joyeux et la pitié est la pire chose qui peut résulter du récit des événements. Je ne me vois pas, en effet, avoir une relation avec quelqu'un qui a pitié de moi, c'est impossible, inimaginable pour moi.

Cela étant, je me suis pas mal rapprochée de Lotar, comme l'avait prédit mon camarade appelé amoureusement par notre entraîneur « Wolfy ». Nous n'avons pas non plus une relation de grands amis mais je sais que je peux compter sur lui. J'oserais aussi bien plus lui dire des choses personnelles qu'au professeur Snape, peut-être parce qu'il est moins grognon... Toujours est-il qu'avec toutes ces questions que je me pose, le peu de temps que je consacre à mes amis pour, paradoxalement, les rejoindre plus vite et mon travail sur moi même je dors moins et mes cauchemars sont un peu revenus, sous des formes différentes cependant. Ce qui dedans me fait peur maintenant c'est le manque de tout, le vide. Plus j'avance et plus les souvenirs que je n'ai pas me manque. Je crois que le pire c'est que j'en ai quelques uns mais pas une seule fois le visage de mes parents, leurs voix me reviennent mais une présence me manque. J'ai cette impression étrange d'être incomplète en permanence. Le plus frustrant c'est que dans ces dits cauchemars, je me rapproche de ce que j'ai oublié mais sans jamais l'atteindre et ça me ronge. En ajoutant à cela le manque de ma « famille » du monde moldu, c'est l'apothéose. Je suis de plus en plus fatiguée et mes amis le remarquent ainsi que certains de mes professeurs mais ils n'y peuvent rien. J'hésite à parler à Matthew, Mina et Andrew. Je me souviens alors que je peux me confier à Lotar, si bien que je lui demande ai demandé ce matin de m'accorder un peu de temps ce soir après les cours. J'arrive à l'heure au lieu de rendez-vous et il est déjà là. Comme prévu il a encore changé de style pour en adopter un vraiment étrange, un peu dans le genre pirate. Je hausse les épaules et viens m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire et par conséquent je me sens bête puisque c'est moi qui lui ait demandé de venir. Voyant mon embarras, il commence la discussion :

« - Tu m'as l'air fatiguée ces derniers temps, tes performances sont moins bonnes. C'est pour cela que tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui, entre autres. En fait je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, je suis perdue.

- C'est un phase par laquelle doivent passer tous les adolescents. Quoique ça doit être encore plus troublant d'être dans un monde inconnu pendant celle-ci...

- Oui, mes amis moldus me manquent. J'ai peur de les perdre au final car ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi on ne peut plus se voir.

- Je pense surtout qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi, non ? Si ce sont de vrais amis ils se posent des questions et c'est normal. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui te préoccupe le plus, j'ai raison ?

- Oui, en fait, quand je suis arrivée ici j'étais malade à cause de la magie que j'avais bridée je crois et puis au fil des semaines ça s'est atténué pour être carrément supprimé. Je faisais aussi un cauchemar, toujours le même sur mes parents, leur mort peut-être, je ne sais pas si c'est symbolique. Après ma première transformation je n'en ai plus eu du tout et puis en ce moment ça recommence mais différemment. Ce n'est pas un cauchemar à proprement parler mais je cours vers mes souvenirs sans jamais les atteindre c'est vraiment très frustrant et je ne dors plus beaucoup.

- Et tu travailles trop aussi.

- Comment ça ?

- Je parle aussi avec tes autres camarades qui s'entraînent avec moi tu sais, et ils me disent que tu en fais trop. Tu avances vraiment très vite mais même Severus qui est des plus exigeants est d'accord, tu en fais trop pour ton propre bien. Tu as fais le programme de deuxième année pratiquement en entier en deux mois. C'est presque un prodige tu sais car je veux bien que tu sois très douée mais avec tout ce que tu fais en dehors ce n'est pas humain. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être dans des classes aussi basses mais ça va te porter préjudices. Il faut que tu prennes plus de temps pour tes amis.

- Je sais mais j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment en dessous de tout quand je les vois travailler, c'est tellemen...

- Arrête, ils se rendent compte eux aussi que tu es une personne extraordinaire. Tu avais commencé à te rapprocher de Wolfy particulièrement, pourquoi tu ne lui parlerais pas ?

- De quoi ?

- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu n'es, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Je parle de tes rêves, de tes craintes, de ton passé qui t'emprisonne, celui que tu as oublié comme celui dont tu te souviens... Une discussion sérieuse avec lui ne pourra que te faire du bien. Et puis ça semblait bien parti entre vous... »

En disant cela, il a un sourire entendu et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir, j'en ai d'ailleurs honte. Je reprends cependant rapidement un visage impassible sous l'œil rieur de mon entraîneur avant de lâcher un peu sèchement :

« - Quoi que tu puisse penser il n'y a rien entre Andrew et moi.

- Pour l'instant. Bref, te confier aux deux autres pourrait aussi être une bonne chose. Matthew quand il n'a pas son âge mental de cinq ans peut être intelligent et Minako t'apportera forcément de la bonne humeur, de la joie. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas faire un peu les boutiques avec elle... chaussures bien entendu !

- Comment...

- Je le sais ? Wolfy me parle souvent. Il m'a raconté ce détail à la séance d'essayages sur ta folie pour tes chaussures qui l'ont bien fait marrer. Et d'autres choses de la séance qu'il a apprécié mais que je n'oserais dire par peur de te choquer.

- Venant de lui ou de toi plus rien ne me choque tu sais ?

- Même le fait qu'il ait apprécié ton physique ?

- C'est un mec et sans vouloir me vanter j'ai toujours été plutôt pas mal foutue alors je le sais bien. Il n'était pas très discret d'ailleurs en me regardant...

- Quand je saurais tout aussi.

- Compte là-dessus.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, rien.

- Sale morveuse, va ! Bon, n'oublies pas d'aller leur parler, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient pitié de toi après... Comment je sais que c'est ce dont tu as peur ? Parce que vous êtes beaucoup dans ce cas là. Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié la pitié non plus tu sais. Peut-être aussi que te libérer de tes soucis, de tes angoisses t'aidera à te laisser une place pour accueillir ce qu'il te manque, ou du moins pour trouver la solution à tes problèmes. Ne sous-estime pas tes amis, ils sont précieux et peuvent t'aider comme toi tu n'hésiterais pas à le faire. Même si tu es un peu plus éloignée d'eux qu'au début, tu es de moins en moins renfermée et c'est bien. Il ne faut cependant pas que tu gardes tout pour toi. C'est très mauvais car le jour où tu éclateras tu seras alors vraiment très mal. Et puis ça te tueras à petit feu. Mais déjà de venir vers moi c'est très bien.

- Merci

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est mon rôle. Cela étant, n'oublies pas de garder du temps pour tes amis et pour toi car bien que ce soit des personnes géniales d'après ce que j'ai vu et entendu ils ne t'attendrons pas indéfiniment si tu fais le choix de partir.

- Compris chef !

- C'est bien, alors j'espère que tu seras plus en forme la semaine prochaine, je te laisse ton week-end pour te reposer et passer du temps avec tes amis. N'y prend pas goût, je ne serais pas clément comme cela souvent ! »

Je me lève en souriant comme un bien heureux et sur un coup de tête l'enlace avant de partir guillerette comme jamais en sautillant vers la salle commune. Certaine personnes me fixent et je les rembarre avec ma verve habituelle mais le sourire que j'y associe semble leur faire encore plus peur que d'habitude. Lotar a raison, il n'y a que du bon dans le fait de se confier, c'est pourquoi je me dirige vers la salle commune avec la ferme intention d'avoir une discussion avec mes amis.


	14. chapitre 13

**J'ai totalement modifié ce que je voulais faire au départ car je trouvais que l'histoire devenait de plus en plus plate et barbante. Même si je n'aime pas voir mon personnage principal aussi triste, je ne pouvais pas continuer à faire d'elle une personne de plus en plus parfaite. Bref, bonne lecture à tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire jusqu'à ce chapitre.**

En arrivant à la salle commune, j'ai une forte envie de me dégonfler. C'est vrai, pour quelqu'un qui, il y a quelques mois, était encore très renfermée, bien que j'ai très peu de vrais amis ici, c'est un gros effort de me confier comme cela. Admettre mes torts est aussi une réelle épreuve pour quelqu'un parfois plus orgueilleux qu'il ne puisse être envisageable que moi. La première difficulté est de cibler ces dits torts. Le problème est le nombre. Il est vrai que ces derniers temps j'ai vraiment eu avec mes amis un comportement inadmissible et c'est la première fois que je regrette mon attitude avec mes congénères car d'habitude je n'ai rien à me reprocher même si je peut être vraiment rude et cassante, généralement, mes amis je les traite bien. Or, ces derniers temps je les ai laissés tomber. Je n'ai pas été présente, je ne les ai pas écoutés. J'aurais du être là pour encourager Mina qui semblait, avant ma période de dépression, être plus entreprenante encore avec Matt qui, lui, a enfin compris l'intérêt que lui porte notre amie commune même s'il attend encore certainement pour être sûr que ce soit une bonne chose que de céder à ses attentions. Mais depuis que je suis plus irritable et que je les envoie bouler pour un oui ou un non, elle est redevenue passive et quand j'y repense, je m'en veux. Elle m'a demandé des conseils, des avis et je l'ai blessée. Matt, lui, a bien essayé de me faire parler mais il n'a pas réussi et il a été celui qui en a prit le plus pour son grade et j'ai honte, tellement honte que j'aimerais me terrer dans un trou au fin fond de la Micronésie pour ne jamais plus en sortir. Mais je crois bien que ce n'est pas le pire.

Non, le pire c'est avec Andrew. En effet, je crois bien que, malgré touts mes efforts, je sois irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui. Et ça me fait peur, très peur. Nous sommes jeunes, je n'ai jamais eu personne et il attire beaucoup trop les désirs pour son bien. J'ai peur de sa réaction si jamais il le sait, j'ai peur que ça ne marche pas si jamais on a une relation plus intime. J'ai peur qu'il soit trop pressant, trop jaloux, qu'il change, que nous ne puissions pas garder cette complicité qui nous caractérisait avant ma petite crise.

Au début, je me suis éloignée involontairement de mes trois amis en travaillant trop puis en me rendant compte que j'avais des sentiments pour Andrew, j'ai pris peur et avec cela encore plus de distance et cette attitude impardonnable qui me fait en ce moment si honte. Malgré cela, je passait beaucoup de moments seule avec Andy pour travailler ma magie mais après s'être fait presque insulter quand il a voulu savoir ce que j'avais, il est devenu froid. Il avait raison mais cela m'a fait très mal. Mes entraînements se sont ensuite mal passés, je n'ai pas avancé. J'ai presque commencé à le détester en voyant la déception dans ses yeux mais ça n'a fait, paradoxalement, qu'augmenter les sentiments que j'avais pour lui. La jalousie s'est aussi mêlée de notre affaire. J'en suis même venue à être jalouse de Minako et je crois que c'est le pire que j'ai pu faire.

Bref, pour conclure j'ai beaucoup de choses à me faire pardonner, j'ai décidé de conquérir Andrew mais ça ne va pas être facile et je dois éviter de me faire tuer, autant par mes camarades que par Snape qui, bien qu'il soit plus que content de mon avancée en cours, est déçu par mes prestations dans le travail sur ma magie. J'ai beaucoup de travail mais j'espère du fond du cœur y arriver...

Lorsque j'entre dans la salle, je vois mes trois « amis » discuter gaiement, je m'approche alors timidement d'eux. Je ne sais pas quoi leur dire et ça me fait vraiment très peur. En me voyant arriver, ils se taisent tous. Aucun ne pipe mot quand je m'assied : ils savent pourquoi je suis là et cela me rend encore plus mal à l'aise. J'essaye plusieurs fois de prendre la parole mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je ressemble plus à un poisson qu'à autre chose. Finalement, je soupire un grand coups et me lance maladroitement :

« Je sais que ces derniers temps je n'ai pas eu un comportement des plus plaisants, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire... Je ne vous ai pas traités comme je le devrais. Même si cela ne justifie pas ce que j'ai pu vous dire, je ne suis pas habituée à être aussi proche de mes amis. Je n'ai jamais dit tout ce que je vous ai dit à mes amis. Au début ils ont essayé de me faire parler mais ils attendent toujours, ils pensent que le jour où je me souviendrais, je m'ouvrirais plus facilement... Au début, je voulais simplement avancer plus vite pour me retrouver le plus rapidement possible dans votre année. Vous savez, il était dur de vous voir parfois rire, vous parler sans savoir de quoi il retournait... Ensuite, petit à petit je me suis rendue compte d'autres choses qui m'ont fait peur. J'ai peur des sentiments que je ne contrôle pas, de me rapprocher de personnes. J'ai peur de me perdre, d'être trahie... C'est marrant, mes peurs m'ont fait faire exactement ce que je craignais... Je suis vraiment désolée, pour tout. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que je me noyais et que je vous larguais... Mina, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire tu es une fille merveilleuse et tu mérites ce que tu veux. Tu es sur le point d'y arriver, ne perd pas confiance... Matt, j'étais tellement énervée sans raisons, que je ne me rappelle même plus ce que je t'ai dit. Je sais juste que j'ai été horrible. Tu... Enfin... Hum... Andrew, je t'ai déçu, je l'ai vu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, enfin si je sais, je t'ai dit tout cela mais ce n'étais pas justifié. Malgré tout ce que l'on peut dire, je sais que je suis faible. J'écarte tout danger et, à tort, j'ai pensé que vous en étiez un. Je n'ai jamais été aussi « sensible », je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ce que je pouvais ressentir. Je ne vous demande pas que tout redevienne comme avant tout de suite, ni que vous me compreniez car il n'y a rien à comprendre. Seulement je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je regrette tout ce que j'ai pu faire et dire. Je suis sincèrement désolée... »

Je suis sur le point de me lever quand Matt me retient d'une poigne ferme avec un air sévère. Il m'ordonne de rester et je l'écoute. Il me fait un petit sermon et je me sens comme une enfant, mais tout ce qu'il dit est juste. De plus, je sais qu'ils en ont besoin. Mina ensuite pousse une beuglante, j'ai tellement honte que je m'affaisse dans mon fauteuil. Elle reprend ensuite d'une voix fluette et joyeuse :

« Pour te faire pardonner tu me dois plein de séances de shopping et d'essayage. Je ne sais pas encore combien pour le shopping mais tu vas devenir mon mannequin attitré. Il n'y a pas de remise de peine possible. »

J'accepte sous la contrainte en rigolant légèrement de mes deux compagnons. Un seul rire manque à l'appel. Je me tourne lors avec appréhension vers Andrew qui a le visage fermé et un regard déçu et méprisant à la fois. Je détourne le regard, il a l'air de ne rien vouloir dire. Je sens mon cœur se serrer mais je reste, pour Mina. Une partie de la soirée passe. Au début, Andrew ne lâche pas un mot puis il parle avec les deux autres en m'ignorant. Bon Dieu que ça peut faire mal. Pour finir, il balance des remarque sarcastiques sur moi sans jamais me remarquer. Je ne sais pas lequel de l'ignorance ou de sa manière de me mépriser est le pire.

À un certain moment de la soirée, je n'en peux plus. C'est trop douloureux, je n'arrive plus à répondre à Mina ou Matt, je me terre dans le silence et lorsque je sens les larmes arriver à mes yeux sans que je puisse, pour la première fois, les retenir, je prend mes jambes à mon cou et après un dernier coup d'œil à Andrew monte dans le dortoir pour pleurer tranquillement toutes les larmes de mon corps derrière mon rideau. Un peu plus tard j'entends les pas de Mina, elle vient me voir mais je fais semblant de dormir. Je n'ai plus envie de parler ce soir.

Plusieurs semaines passent ainsi et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter les remarques blessantes que fait sans cesse Andrew. Parfois ses amis le reprennent mais cela ne sert strictement à rien. Il est borné comme pas possible. Les séances de mannequinat avec Mina sont distrayantes mais celles où je travaille ma magie toujours en présence d'Andy sont tout simplement de la torture et elles ne servent à rien. Il s'éloigne un peu de Matt et Mina qui lui en veulent pour son comportement excessif envers moi et je m'en veux pour cela. Alors je prend une décision et je vais voir le professeur Snape pour lui demander de faire mes séances avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne lui dit pas pourquoi mais il semble l'avoir vu et il me propose sans trop rechigner Draco. Je suis sûre que ce sera mieux. De toute façon, on ne peut faire pire. Car essayer de trouver le calme et la sérénité en présence d'une personne dont je suis amoureuse, d'accord. Mais si cette même personne me dénigre à tous moments et me rend mal à l'aise, alors autant arrêter : c'est inutile. Je me demande parfois pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui a mit fin à ces rencontres mais il est au final trop compliqué pour que j'essaye de le comprendre. Seulement cela ne suffit pas. Je n'ai pas envie que leur groupe se fracture à cause de moi alors aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'aller parler à Mina :

« - Je suis vraiment désolée Mina mais je crois qu'on va devoir arrêter de se voir pour les essayages et puis en dehors aussi... Pas la peine de me couper, j'ai pris ma décision et je sais que c'est la bonne. Je ne veux pas que vous vous fâchiez avec lui pour moi. Prend soin de toi Mina, tu es la meilleure personne qui m'ait été donné de voir...

- Tu n'as pas le droit, je te l'interdit. Il va finir par se reprendre, je t'en prie. J'en ai marre de ne pas avoir de fille avec qui je m'entends vraiment bien...

- Non, je suis désolée Mina mais je n'y arrive pas. Tu ne comprends pas que ça me tue qu'il m'ignore ou qu'il me traite comme si j'étais une sous-merde ?

- Mais tu nous a nous : Matt et moi.

- Et malheureusement pour moi mes sentiments pour Andy vont au-delà de l'amitié si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il est impossible que je le supporte plus longtemps. Si il a décidé de me haïr, alors moins je le verrais mieux je me porterais. Si on ne se voit que toutes les deux tu vas finir par passer moins de temps avec les garçons et ce n'est pas bon donc il ne reste qu'une solution...

- Mais on ne va pas te laisser toute seule encore...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai pris ma décision, je vais travailler plus pour passer le plus vite possible mes BUSEs, ensuite j'ai épluché toutes les lois, dès que j'aurais 17 ans je pourrais partir. Il ne me sers plus à rien de m'attacher et plus vite je m'éloignerais moins j'en souffrirais et c'est pareil pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu ne peux pas. »

Sans lui répondre je tourne les talons pour lui signifier que si, je le peux, et part de la salle. Avant que je ne referme la porte doucement, j'entends la voix de Mina crier « Je te déteste ! ». J'ai envie de pleurer mais au lieu de cela, un sourire amer vient se poster sur mes lèvres quand je pense que c'est exactement ce que je voulais : qu'elle me déteste.

La vie reprend son cours, encore plus monotone que ce que je ne pensais. Finalement, Lotar n'a pas eu une si bonne idée que cela. Cependant, j'ai encore plus de temps pour travailler. J'avance tellement vite que je passe en troisième année plus tôt que prévu. Pour le travail sur ma magie, je suis un peu plus lente qu'au début avec Andrew mais Draco sait me mettre à l'aise. Malgré tout, les cauchemars reprennent mais ce ne sont pas toujours les mêmes. Je vois quelques détails de ma vie mais ils sont insignifiants. Le seul qui me semble important est une chanson que j'entends. Je mets déjà plusieurs jours à vraiment me rappeler des paroles pour pouvoir rechercher le titre. C'est aussi très dur étant donné que c'est une chanson moldue française. Personne de mon entourage ne connait. Mais à force de chercher, je me rend compte que c'est une chanson de Debout sur le zinc, qui, bien qu'il ne soit pas mon groupe préféré, est sympathique. J'écoute la chanson _Comme un ange _en boucle en espérant que ça réveillera quelque chose dans mon esprit. J'ai beaucoup de mal, mais je sais que je suis sur la bonne voie. Ce morceau est la clé de mon souvenir et je ne lâcherais pas avant d'avoir trouvé à quoi cela correspond.

En même temps, j'atteins enfin mon « cœur », grandement aidée de mon préfet préféré. En même temps je n'en ai qu'un mais bon. Il me dit que mon familier viendra à moi quand je serais prête et que lui en aura envie. Je commence enfin les cours sur l'histoire de notre magie avec le professeur de potions. Il est vrai que mon voyage à l'intérieur de moi-même m'aide à comprendre celle-ci. Il m'enseigne tout d'abord l'origine supposée de la magie. Il ne la connait pas entièrement car avant d'être un secret durement protégé, c'est un mystère difficilement résolvable. La magie en général, tout d'abord, proviendrait d'une énergie présente bien avant nous, ce qui explique pourquoi nous avons du mal à en connaître l'origine. Seulement, certains ont mené des recherches qui ont abouti à une théorie. Cette énergie serait ce qui garantit l'équilibre entre tous les éléments, ce qui les lie, une sorte de canaliseur où chacun pourrait mettre ce qui est nocif pour les autres pour en former de la puissance à l'état brut. Plus tard, certains hommes ont été plus exposés à cette puissance avec par exemple une méditation, une recherche de ce qu'il y a en soit, etc... pour acquérir une petite partie de cette énergie qui serait stockée en nous. Plus le temps à passé et plus cela s'est oublié car plus personne dans le monde moldu pratiquement ne fait de vraies méditations. Les seuls qui en font donnent des enfants ou petits-enfants sorciers car leur méditation n'est pas assez profonde pour leur donner du pouvoir magique tout de suite. La puissance magique diminue car les sorciers ne font pas attention à leur capital magique. C'est pourquoi il a voulu que je recherche ma source de magie et que je l'apprivoise. Pour garder le patrimoine présent en moi et pour le léguer plus puissant qu'il ne l'était au départ. Seulement, il ne m'a pas parlé de ces « pouvoirs spéciaux » que nous avons. Quand je lui pose la question, il regarde l'heure rapidement pour voir si il a encore le temps puis m'explique :

« - Nos ancêtres, d'un côté ou de l'autre de nos familles, pendant la chasse aux sorcières, ont voulu protéger la magie déséquilibrée par le retour très rapide d'énergie à l'état naturel. Cela, comme les guerres, provoque ainsi des déséquilibres des éléments eux-mêmes, l'atmosphère et la Terre elle même deviennent instables et dangereuses. Ils se sont regroupés et ont formé un bouclier autour des plus grosses sources d'énergies, dans les pays où la chasse était la plus importante : les bords de mer car elle produit beaucoup d'énergie magique. Ainsi, ils ne laissait la magie retourner à sa source que lentement pour qu'il y ait une accommodation. Seulement, le reste de la magie n'avait plus beaucoup de réceptacles alors ils sont allés vers la source de la puissance dégagée pour faire ce bouclier : les sorciers. Ne pouvant se mélanger entièrement à la magie présente en eux, elle a formé de petits « caillots » qui se sont accrochés à leur « cœur » et qui ont donné ces capacités spéciales que nous avons. Elles nous rendent cependant malades quand nous ne nous en servons pas et font de nous un nouveau peuple à part. La suite, je vous la raconterais la prochaine fois après que vous m'ayez dit ce que vous aurez retenu d'aujourd'hui...

- Très bien. Au revoir monsieur...

- C'est cela. Ah, j'allais oublier. Ne faites pas de bêtises, ne vous épuisez pas.

- Je sais prendre soin de moi.

- J'en doute fortement...

- Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider mais à moi. Je connais mes besoins. »

En prenant le chemin du retour, je me rend compte que j'ai été très effrontée à la fin du cours du professeur Snape. Je me demande quelles mesures il va prendre et si il va me punir. Le manque de sommeil me fait vraiment faire et dire n'importe quoi. Avant de me coucher, j'écoute une énième fois cette maudite chanson qui me trotte dans la tête en espérant que les réponses arriveront très bientôt car ma vie est si monotone que je m'ennuie moi-même...


	15. chapitre 14

**J'ai complètement oublié la semaine dernière de poster, donc je suis sincèrement désolée et je vais donc me rattraper en postant le double ce week-end. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour ceux qui ont eu le courage d'arriver jusqu'ici !**

Comme prévu, je n'ai plus aucun contact avec Matt ou Mina et je passe le plus clair de mon temps à travailler ou à éviter Andrew. Je me noies presque dans le travail et je m'approche de plus en plus de la signification de cette maudite chanson qui me hante. Les cours de Snape sont intéressant bien que celui-ci ait une fâcheuse tendance à être un peu trop sur mon dos en ce moment. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses intéressantes et essentielles selon lui pour ma magie et mon futur. En effet, je ne lui ait pas fait part de ma décision de quitter Hogwarts et si Andrew le sait il ne l'a certainement pas dit à son professeur étant donné qu'il n'en a plus rien à faire de moi.

Avec Draco, je recherche mon pouvoir. Au début j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise avec lui puis je me suis mise à me sentir en confiance mais en ce moment je le trouve trop soucieux. Je crois que c'est à cause de moi et je m'en veux. Dans la salle, tout n'est que silence. J'essaie de rentrer en contact avec mon cœur pour qu'il me fasse comprendre de quoi je suis capable. J'ai beaucoup de mal à saisir cela. La magie est plus dure à interpréter que je ne le pensais au départ. Il faut comprendre chaque partie d'elle à part mais en même temps c'est un tout, une unité presque céleste qui est en nous. Snape m'a expliqué qu'une fois que les magies ont fusionné, il est très difficile de les différencier. En effet, cela fait plusieurs générations que nous avons ce « cadeau » en nous, il est donc normal que le mélange soit encore plus dur à déceler, même si le don se présente à chacun sous une forme différente. Dans chaque famille, il y a un type de magie donné qui est attribué et c'est cela qu'Andrew avait trouvé en commun entre Snape et moi : nous avons tous les deux une magie en rapport avec la connaissance de notre communauté même si celle-ci est différente. Lui aussi a la connaissance, mais elle est différente. Il sait voir ce qu'il y a en chacun de nous. C'est en me souvenant de ses paroles et du fait qu'il n'arrive pas bien à savoir ce qui est ,réellement, dans ma magie, que j'ai compris que j'avais la connaissance d'un secret bien enfoui comme le professeur Snape a entre autres la connaissance de notre histoire passée. Il ne me reste maintenant plus qu'à trouver quel type de connaissance j'ai.

Je passe en revue tous les filaments qui composent le noyau de ma magie. Pour faire une image simple : la magie de chacun est comme une planète dans l'espace entouré de la magie qui s'en échappe pour aller irriguer tout le corps, le sang, le cerveau. Mais cette magie n'est qu'un fragment de ce que l'on a. Pour pouvoir accéder à tous nos pouvoirs, il faut connaître tous leurs tenants. Il faut donc essayer d'atteindre le noyau. De plus près, celui-ci ressemble un peu à une stratigraphie du cerveau. Je « tire » chaque fibre et les analyse patiemment. D'abord, je voie les bases de ce qui compose la magie de chacun tout au centre, ce sur quoi repose tout le reste : une sorte de fondation inébranlable et farouchement gardée. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, on est pas fait pour la métamorphose, les sortilèges ou la défense spécialement. On puise pour chacune de ces disciplines dans différentes sources et pour garder un certain équilibre magique il faut que nous les pratiquions toutes à peu près en même quantité. Soudain, je rencontre quelque chose d'étrange, des fibres jeunes et non développées qui sont désolidarisée des autres mais enroulées entre elles comme pour contrer la vulnérabilité qui les caractérise. Pourtant, elles semblent être en « bonne santé », depuis peu. C'est certainement pour cela que j'étais malade.

Je m'approche doucement, les prend avec délicatesse pour les dérouler et les rapprocher des autres. J'y ressent beaucoup de choses : tout d'abord l'espoir mais aussi la tristesse, la joie mais aussi le souvenir et enfin le désespoir et l'oubli. Toutes ces contradictions me font un peu peur et m'intriguent. Comment tout cela peut se résumer en quelques simples pouvoirs complémentaires. Je me penche plus avant sur cette énigme tellement je suis surprise. Je met longtemps à déterminer ce que signifient touts ces sentiments. En fait je met deux semaines à réfléchir en permanence pour oublier que je n'ai plus personne à part Draco qui n'est pas un modèle de tendresse même si c'est un bon ami au final. C'est de ma faute mais ça fait quand même mal...

Bref, je finis par mettre tout cela bien en rapport et il est vrai que cela coule de source. Tout cela se rapporte à la mort. Pas celle qui fait peur, qu'on craint aujourd'hui, non, celle qui soulage, celle qui libère même si elle fait mal. Voilà toutes ces contradictions : la de voir de nouveau ceux qui sont partis, la tristesse de laisser derrière nous ceux qui nous aime sans parfois leur avoir dit au revoir. L'espoir de ne plus souffrir car même si l'on a eu une belle vie on a, à un moment ou un autre, souffert au moins un peu et le désespoir de ne plus pouvoir fouler la terre, ne plus pouvoir toucher ou sentir les éléments. Le souvenir que nous gardons de ceux qui sont morts dans notre famille mais l'oubli de ceux qui nous ont quitté trop tôt ou que nous n'avons pas connu. Maintenant que j'ai réussi à décrypter cela, il va falloir que je m'en serve et que je trouve à quoi cela va me servir.

Avant de m'attaquer à cette tâche je décide de me reposer une peu. Je vais ainsi me coucher après avoir fait part à Draco de mes avancées.

J'ai les yeux fermés, j'entends encore cette maudite chanson. Elle est chantée par un homme qui n'est pas le chanteur du groupe qui l'a interprétée au départ. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir une assemblée. La personne qui chante n'est pas un professionnel, ça s'entend mais il n'a pas une voix désagréable et surtout, elle me fait me sentir bien, en sécurité. Je l'ai déjà entendue et ce moment ne m'est pas inconnu.

En fendant la foule, je me rend compte que, comme lorsque je suis dans une pensine, personne ne peut me voir ou même me sentir. Alors que j'arrive devant tout le monde, je me souviens de tout en bloc. Le choc de la découverte m'empêche un instant de respirer et mon cœur bat plus fort que jamais il n'a battu.

En observant la petite fille que j'étais alors, comme elle, je suis prise de sanglots pratiquement incontrôlables. À côté d'elle se tient mon père qui chante toujours, tête haute. Jamais il ne se laissera à être faible devant autrui. Sa force m'a toujours étonnée et en même temps je comprends qu'il a juste voulu la laisser partir sans souci. C'était mieux pour elle. Je ne peux cependant m'empêcher de regretter la mort de ma merveilleuse mère alors que que son cercueil descend doucement. C'est égoïste de vouloir qu'elle reste alors que je sais qu'elle a beaucoup souffert les derniers mois de sa vie mais la vie est une chienne pourrie gâtée qui joue avec nous comme avec des poupées et pour toujours avoir de l'action dans l'espèce de film de série Z qu'elle tourne, elle laisse les plus mauvais sur cette terre et nous enlève ceux dont nous avons le plus besoin. Ce serait presque scientifiquement prouvé.

Je me souviens d'un coup de tout. Toute ma vie me revient en mémoire, je me réveille et me lève d'une traite. Je tourne en rond et je sens poindre un mal de tête abominable. Les images défilent devant mes yeux et me font paniquer. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'étouffe, j'ai besoin d'air. Je sais qu'on est en pleine nuit et que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir mais au diable le règlement ! Il faut, pour l'intégrité de ma santé mentale qui n'était déjà pas très nette, que je m'aère un peu. Alors que je suis presque sortie, je croise Rusard. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'y ai pas prêté attention et il m'a attrapée par le bras avant même que je n'ai le temps de faire un pas pour m'enfuir. Il me conduit chez Snape et comme elle est venue, ma détresse part pour être remplacée par une fureur sans nom. J'ai presque envie de me trouver confrontée à mon professeur.

Nous arrivons, Rusard frappe à la porte de mon directeur de maison. Celui-ci apparaît après quelques instants habillé comme à son habitude, comme si il ne dormait jamais. Son regard est plus noir que je ne l'ai jamais vu et il le sera de plus en plus en apprenant la raison de ma présence à sa porte en pleine nuit au lieu d'être dans mon dortoir. Rusard commence avec sa voix d'être fourbe :

« - J'ai trouvé cette jeune dissidente hors de son lit. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir du château pour aller dans le parc. Je l'ai interceptée avant qu'elle n'en ait le temps.

- Bien, Rusard, vous pouvez y aller je m'en occupe. »

Sa voix est cassante et froide, il est en colère contre moi. Bien, il va vite déchanter quand je vais lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Le vieux concierge proteste vainement qu'il veut rester pour savoir quelle serait la punition mais avant qu'il n'ait terminé sa plaidoirie ridicule je le coupe en crachant :

« - Écoutez donc le professeur, de plus j'ai à lui parler et votre présence ne sera pas acceptée pour ceci alors autant nous épargner votre désagréable compagnie un moment de plus, personne n'en sera perdant. »

Snape ne dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins, il va me décapiter pour ce que j'ai osé dire. Il fait un signe de main à Rusard signifiant qu'il prendra les mesures nécessaires et qu'il peut s'en aller. Le concierge et sa chatte tournent les talons et s'en vont en trainant les pieds, aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Je ricane légèrement en voyant une scène aussi cocasse. Sans bruit, Snape rentre et je le suis. Nous nous installons dans son salon. Le silence est bien plus pesant qu'habituellement. Il m'en voulait déjà de m'être brouillée avec Andrew, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ? Je n'en ai aucune idée mais visiblement ce n'est pas bon pour ses plans. Il se sert de moi et je n'aime pas cela. Malgré l'admiration que j'ai pu lui porter et que je lui porte toujours un peu je lui en veut énormément : il n'a pas été entièrement sincère avec moi. Il commence d'un ton glacial :

« - Vous me décevez, je ne pensais que vous entre tous seriez capable d'un telle insubordination. Il est inadmissible que vous mettiez l'intégrité de la maison Syltherin en cause en vous baladant dans le parc en pleine nuit et en insultant notre concierge.

- Comme il est inadmissible que vous vous soyez à ce point foutu de moi ces derniers mois...

- Je ne vous permets pas.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission, la mienne me suffit amplement.

- Et sur quoi reposent vos accusations infondées si je puis me permettre ?

- oh, mais elles sont belle et bien fondées, je vous l'assure. »

Je m'arrête un instant de parler, savourant l'attente et la curiosité maladive qui le tiraille à ce moment. La prochaine étape est la culpabilité. Je reprend d'un voix digne du Sieur Malfoy junior :

« - Vous savez, j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs. C'est parti d'une simple chanson qui m'est revenue à l'esprit. J'ai pendant longtemps cherché où je l'ai entendue. Cette nuit, un souvenir m'est enfin revenu à l'esprit : l'enterrement de ma mère. Elle était très malade depuis un petit moment et finalement, elle a laissé la mort l'emporter. La personne que j'entendais chanter c'était mon père pour lui rendre hommage. J'ai mal à la tête mais je suppose que c'est normal après avoir en quelques instants retrouvé toute ma vie. Je me suis d'abord souvenue d'avant, avant qu'elle meurt. J'étais la plus heureuse et la plus orgueilleuse des enfants. Une chose cependant m'a frappée, vous étiez tout le temps là. C'est vous qui vous occupiez de ma mère quand elle était malade car vous étiez son ami. Elle vous adorait. Vous n'avez pas pu la sauver. Après son enterrement vous vous en êtes voulu, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis pendant un peu plus d'un an vous n'êtes plus venu. Moi aussi je vous adorais. Je crois que j'ai pris l'exemple de ma mère pour l'admiration qu'elle vous portait. J'étais persuadée que vous m'aimiez bien. Même si vous ralliez, vous ne m'avez jamais interdit de vous appeler Sevy... J'étais dans le faux. Papa savait qu'il allait mourir et il vous a demandé de veiller sur moi. Pourtant vous l'avez trahi, vous n'avez pas respecté votre promesse et vous m'avez laissée aller dans cet endroit miteux avec ces tuteurs horribles pendant plusieurs années. Bien sur, aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé bien mieux mais c'est décevant.

- Vous mentez, vous ne pouvez pas savoir tout cela, qui vous a parlé de ces gens.

- Puisque je vous dit que je m'en souviens, n'essayez pas de me faire croire quoi que ce soit !

- C'est impossible, leur fille est morte avec eux !

- Visiblement non...

- Je... Je pensais que... Ils m'ont dit que vous aviez entièrement brûlé. Ce n'est pas possible. Et pourtant ces yeux si reconnaissables... comment n'ai-je pas pu m'en apercevoir»

Il a l'air perdu. Est-ce qu'il pourrait réellement ne pas s'être rendu compte que j'étais la fille de ses amis ? Je n'y crois pas beaucoup mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venue. Je veux des réponses et je suis prête à tout pour les avoir.

« - Ne faites pas l'imbécile. Vous savez très bien que ce que je dis est vrai. Je n'attends plus rien de vous et je regrette vraiment la confiance que j'avais placé en vous en arrivant. Le point positif dans cette affaier c'est que maintenant je suis certaine de mon choix de partir le plus vite possible de ce monde et plus rien ne me retient. Vous aviez besoin de moi, pour votre « communauté ». Vous ne vous vous souciiez pas réellement de moi mais de ce à quoi je pourrais vous servir. Je me demande si Andrew était au courant et si lui aussi s'est foutu de moi. Je vous ait peut-être déçu ce soir mais jamais cela n'atteindra ce que je peux en ce moment ressentir envers vous...

- Je vous assure que je ne vous savais pas en vie. Jamais je n'aurais trahi votre père et encore moins votre mère... Ils étaient pratiquement les seuls qui m'ont toujours fait confiance.

- Je n'ai que faire de vos sentiments ou de vos menson...

- Jamais je n'ai su leur nom de famille... Ils me faisaient confiance mais leur place était trop importante. En fait, jamais personne n'a jamais rien su de leur vie. J'étais celui qui en savait le plus mais déjà ce n'était pas beaucoup. Je serais même prêt à parier que ce nom que vous portez n'est pas leur nom d'origine mais un nom qui signifie quelque chose pour eux et qu'ils ont emprunté à leurs ancêtres.

- Même si c'est le cas, je ne suis pas prête pour l'instant à vous écouter. Comprenez bien qu'il est difficile de croire que vous entre tous vous êtes laissé berner par des moldus qui n'ont pas su si oui ou non mon corps était bien présent dans la maison.

- Je sais, mais ma méfiance s'est accrue au fil du temps. De plus, j'étais à cette époque plutôt perturbé. Il est difficile de faire face seul à tout cela.

- Vous allez me faire pleurer... En tout cas, je vais tout de même avoir besoin de vous pour quelque chose. Il y a une partie de mon passé qui est altérée. Toujours la même et vous êtes régulièrement présent dans ces souvenirs, je suppose que vous pourrez m'éclairer quant à leur contenu.

- Dans la mesure du possible je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour cela.

- Je l'espère bien, vous me devez au moins cela. Depuis un moment, et même dans mes cauchemars, je ressent une présence. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui m'est familier et visiblement au quel je tenais. Elle est toujours la dans mes souvenirs mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer qui c'est. Visiblement un homme ou plutôt maintenant un homme puisque je l'entends avec un voix de garçon à peu près de mon âge. Pouvez-vous m'éclairer sur cette personne ?

- De votre âge vous dites ?

- C'est bien ce que j'ai laissé clairement, peut-être trop pour votre cerveau embrumé par les vapeurs de potions ? »

Il ne semble pas avoir entendu ce que je lui ai dit, heureusement pour moi. Il est plongé dans ses pensées et semble en combat avec lui même. De temps en temps j'entends « c'est pas possible » ou « elle ne peut pas ne pas s'en souvenir » sortir de ses lèvres. Il souffle presque inaudiblement :

« - Yann.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Yann, c'est de lui que vous me parlez. Il s'appelle Yann...

- Vous êtes sûr ? Cela me dit quelque chose en effet.

- J'ose espérer, vous étiez très proches !

- Qui est-ce ?

- Votre frère jumeau... »

Avec cette révélation, mon souffle se coupe encore une fois. Les souvenirs affluent dans ma tête avec un nouveau mal de tête. Je ne peux pas croire que toutes ces années j'avais encore une famille et que j'en ai été privée. Je m'effondre par terre. Alors que Snape s'approche pour voir comment je vais, ma magie sort de mon corps pour le rejeter contre le mur opposé et je pars en courant. Je ne sais pas encore où, mais en tout cas je sais que je ne vais pas rester dans le château. Je sors dans le parc et me transforme, bien décidée à passer le reste de la nuit sous ma forme animagus.


	16. chapitre 15

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre que j'avais prévu de poster ce week-end ! (ou plutôt le seul que j'aurais du poster hier). J'ai corrigé les huit premiers chapitres qui normalement ne devraient plus contenir trop de fautes. J'ai fait ce chapitre un peu rapidement alors il risque d'y avoir des phrases un peu étranges mais je vais essayer de corriger jusqu'au chapitre 13 d'ici dimanche.**

Le soleil se lève. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours, surtout que je commence par potions. Pour la première fois je vais donc sécher les cours. Ça m'est égal, je n'en ai rien à faire. Après tout, je n'aurais rien pu faire en potions avec Snape à côté. Je suis toujours en antilope et je suis fatiguée. Je me couche alors. Pendant la nuit, j'ai aperçu plusieurs fois un puma qui me suivait. Je me doute bien qu'il était là pour me surveiller. Alors que je commence à m'endormir il s'approche de moi. Je me relève tout de même, un peu craintive : nous ne sommes pas au départ des animaux très amis... Il se transforme alors. C'est, comme je m'y attendais, Draco. Il s'assied par terre et m'invite à le rejoindre. Je ne retransforme pas malgré son air encourageant. Il commence à me parler de tout et de rien, de la nature, de sa forme animagus, de ses escapades de puma solitaire, du plaisir qu'il prend au pouvoir. Il prend une courte pause et reprend :

« Il ne faut pas croire que cela ne me pèse pas. Tu sais, même si en apparence le seul pouvoir que j'ai est celui sur mes camarades, cela me pèse. En toute circonstance je dois faire attention à ma façon de me tenir, à ce que je dis, à qui je parle. Je dois prendre cette habitude car je sais que j'aurais un rôle publique plus tard. Me dire que je n'ai le droit à aucun faux pas, aucune faute de goût, n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on peut qualifier de génial. Severus m'a chargé de te surveiller. Il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi, mais il ne sait pas que je voulais aller le voir quand vous vous êtes disputés. J'ai entendu. Tu sais, je crois qu'il état sincère, cela m'étonne de lui qu'il ait pu être trompé de cette manière, c'est étrange. Cela étant, même si il apparaît qu'il n'aime pas particulièrement les enfants, ou plutôt leur insubordination, il trouve cela important qu'ils soient élevés correctement. Leur transmettre son savoir est important pour lui étant donné qu'il trouve que le savoir-vivre se perd. Il est trop archaïque parfois mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Jamais il n'aurait laissé une enfant être éloignée de sa seule famille, surtout qu'il a l'air de connaître ton frère. »

Il s'arrête et me regarde, me demandant implicitement de reprendre ma forme humaine. J'obtempère au bout de quelques secondes. Un faible sourire étire ses lèvres et il me dit :

« - Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux. Nous sommes tous manipulés, tu en avais cependant moins conscience que tous les autres. Notre vie est toute tracée, chacun à sa place. En ce sens, ce « cadeau » de la magie est plus une malédiction qu'autre chose mais il faut savoir détourner les règles pour les mettre en notre faveur. Je t'assure que l'on peut en tirer parti et en faire ce que l'on souhaite pour nous rendre la vie plus facile. Même si il y a beaucoup d'inconvénients, nous sommes une communauté soudée.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être en communauté, je suis solitaire. Je n'aime pas être seule mais le fait de devoir être avec beaucoup de personnes m'effraie. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à Hogwarts mais je ne supporte pas de vivre en présence de tant de monde tout le temps. Je trouve cela tellement effrayant. Pas que je sois agoraphobe ou quoi que ce soit mais il me faut des moments où je suis totalement seule. Ici c'est impossible, où que l'on aille, il y a quelqu'un dans les environs. Je me sens tout le temps observée. Les psychologues pensent que la frustration de ne pas connaître mon passé a fait naître en moi une sorte de paranoïa légère. Je me méfie de tout et de tout le monde. Savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avant la perte de mes souvenirs ne me met pas plus en confiance, loin de là. Je sais maintenant que beaucoup de personnes peuvent en avoir après moi.

- Justement, il ne faut pas t'éloigner des seuls en qui tu as confiance, il ne faut pas partir alors que tu peux avoir un soutient ici...

- Tu ne comprend pas ? Le fait d'être toujours en présence de tous les élèves me fait presque détester la présence de Mina, Matt, Andy ou la tienne. Un jour je partirais et plus tard ce sera, plus ce sera douloureux pour eux et pour moi. Toi, tu t'en sortiras toujours mais Mina, elle, ne supporte pas de perdre quelqu'un à qui elle s'est un minimum attachée. Je ne veux pas de communauté, c'est une marque de dépendance... Dépendre d'un monde, d'un autre, d'un gouvernement, de ma saleté de magie ou de tout autre chose me dégoûte déjà assez comme cela. Dans le monde moldu, j'avais trouvé une famille qui me laissait une grande indépendance tout en prenant soin de moi, c'est de cela dont j'ai besoin et c'est la présence maximum que je peux accepter. Alors tu peux comprendre qu'être constamment entourée me fasse peur non ?

- Vu comme cela c'est vrai que je peux le comprendre, ou du moins imaginer le comprendre. Mais cela ne t'a jamais pesé de n'avoir personne à qui te confier ?

- Je n'ai jamais rien eu à confier. Ma vie est morne, inutile. Je m'ennuie, les gens m'insupportent. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai été voir des psychologues ?

- La mort de tes parents ?

- Même pas, je me souviens maintenant que j'ai réussi à les laisser partir assez vite mais il me manquait quelqu'un, Yann je suppose. C'est la seule présence que j'aurais supportée je crois. Il n'était pas là et au début me rapprocher des autres me faisait l'impression de trahir cette personne qui me manquait. Alors je me suis éloignée pour ne plus me sentir mal. Ensuite, j'ai vraiment eu une période où j'étais réellement agoraphobe. Ensuite, j'étais simplement mal à l'aise puis je ne faisais pas attention aux autres. Certaines personnes pensaient que je réfléchissais trop. Mais à quoi ? Je n'avais rien à quoi penser et c'est cela qui me minait, je me suis rendue compte de ce que tout le monde se cache : la vie est par définition aujourd'hui morne, ridicule, inutile. Je ne voulais pas passer les trois quarts de ma vie dans un travail qui ne me servirait qu'à avoir le droit de satisfaire mes besoins primaires et le reste à végéter comme un légume parce que je serais trop vieille pour faire tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire. En plus, il y avait cette saleté de maladie qui me dévorait. J'ai toujours été amatrice de sensations fortes, c'est la seule chose qui me faisait me sentir vivante, à ces moments là je trouvais un intérêt à la vie. Malheureusement, comme tout ce qui est à sensations, avec la contre-indication du médecin c'était plus dur. Je me faisais de faux certificats mais j'ai été repérée et même fichée. C'est de la folie. J'ai toujours fait quelques trucs après cela mais cela ne me suffisait plus. J'ai déprimé, j'ai même fait une tentative de suicide qui a failli fonctionner si il n'y avait pas eu quelqu'un pour me rattraper avec la magie. Je voulais finir en chute libre tu vois. Me sentir vivante une dernière fois... Dumbledore m'a rattrapée, a fait croire qu'il m'avait empêchée de me suicider, m'a mit un oubliette pour que je crois qu'il m'avait arrêtée à temps et m'a laissée un an. J'ai même été dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Il m'en a sortie pour que je puisse venir à Hogwarts et m'estimer heureuse mais j'avais de la rancœur au fond de moi contre lui, je ne me souviens de la vérité que depuis cette nuit mais je l'ai toujours su...

- Ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler des plus subtiles que c'est le cas de tout le monde de la magie. Tes amis, oui ils le sont toujours, ne comprennent pas tes peurs parce qu'ils ne les connaissent pas. Wolfy t'en veut beaucoup parce qu'il ne s'attache pas facilement, il est très sensible et supporte mal d'être abandonné. Il s'était attaché à toi et il a peur lui aussi. Il a peur que tu reviennes pour les laisser encore une fois. Il ne veut pas que tu partes après tes BUSEs. Je n'en sais rien pour les autres mais il ne veulent que ton bien tu sais... »

Je médite un court instant sur ses paroles avant de fondre en larmes. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pleuré devant quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Draco a l'air de ne pas trop savoir comment s'y prendre. Il se rapproche doucement de moi et me prend maladroitement dans ses bras. Il ne m'inonde pas de paroles inutiles et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Pendant une demi heure je noie sa chemise de mes larmes. Mes sanglots cessent et j'ai l'air pathétique avec ma tête de zombie. Il comprend ce à quoi je pense et me lance un sort que je ne connait pas mais qui est somme toute très utile puisque je ne sens plus les larmes sur mes joues quand je passe ma main sur mon visage. Je reste un peu dans ses bras. Nous regardons ce qui se trouve autour. Finalement, je reprend la parole :

« - Je ne peux pas rester ici, je me sens oppressée par le monde, la magie, tout. Il y a trop de tout, je ne supporte plus tout cela. Je n'ai pas l'impression de vivre. J'aime apprendre de nouvelles choses, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais peut-être en faire quelque chose mais je ne me sens pas vivante. J'ai besoin de sensations et ici il n'y en a pas. J'ai besoin de musique et ici je ne peux pas en faire, du moins pas comme je le souhaite. Bien sûr je peux aller dans la salle sur demande mais ce n'est pas comme cela, un peu cachée, que j'aime jouer. Je veux jouer seule mais juste savoir que je ne me cache pas est important. Je ne veux pas simplement écouter un MP3 qui marche peu à cause des interférences, je veux aller dans les concerts, dans les pogos. C'est étrange quand on sait que c'est des boîtes à sardines et que je n'aime pas la foule mais dans les concerts où j'allais, il n'y avait pas de faux semblants, le seul intérêt de chacun était la musique et de « danser ». Justement, me trouver dans ces foules me faisait me sentir mieux car on oublie tout, on est tellement abrutis par le son trop fort qu'on ne sait plus qui est qui, on en perd ses repères. Les autres sont différents, ne ressentent pas du tout les mêmes choses mais en même temps personne n'est là pour nous reprocher quoi que ce soit. La masse est bien trop compacte pour cela.

- Nous n'avons pas cela dans notre monde, il faudra que tu m'emmène voir cela un jour.

- On commencera pas par le plus hard que je peux aller voir alors. Tu vas déchanter mon prince, personne ne fera attention à toi et si tu ne prends pas soin seul de ton petit minois, tu vas te retrouver en bouillie pour viocs...

- C'est si violent que cela ?

- Bah, il y a beaucoup de personnes qui sautent dans tous les sens et qui se bourrent un peu partout. On ne tient debout que parce que tout autour il y a du monde pour nous servir de murs stabilisateurs.

- J'aimerais que tu réfléchisse bien. Tu en as encore au moins pour un an ici, alors autant en profiter. Je serais toujours là si tu en as besoin mais je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut. Wolfy est peut-être borné mais c'est la personne la plus gentille et la plus dévouée qui soit, si tu fais ce qu'il faut, il te pardonneras, s'en voudra de t'avoir fait attendre trop longtemps et le tour sera joué ! Mina t'attends avec impatience, elle a confiance en toi, elle prépare ton retour avec ferveur. Matt, lui, il t'en veut un peu de les avoir quittés ainsi et surtout d'avoir fait du mal à Minako. Ils se rapprochent beaucoup ces derniers temps et grâce à toi. Mais il en veut aussi à Wolfy d'être aussi dur avec toi. Tu vois ? Ils ne t'oublient pas et ton départ ne les soulagera pas, bien au contraire. Et puis nous avons besoin de toi, de tes remarques dignes de Snape, de ton caractère d'hippogriffe qui est encore pire le matin, ta mauvaise habitude de te droguer au thé, tes heures à lire des mathématiques, ta folie des chaussures... Ton arrivée nous a fait du bien tu sais, et puis tu fais autant peur que moi aux nouveaux et même aux autres années. Tu es une championne tu le sais ?

- Tu as très certainement raison mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Je me demande souvent pourquoi je suis là, pourquoi les hommes sont là, c'est vrai, l'homme est tellement néfaste à tous les niveaux que je me dégoûte de faire partie de cette espèce et même si je n'en ai pas envie, je perpétue les ignominies de ma race. C'est répugnant.

- Vies pour ceux que tu aimes, pour tes amis. Car tu en as dans le monde moldu et ici. Même si officiellement on a pas le droit de leur divulguer notre existence ils ne le sauront pas et ils ne peuvent t'interdire de vivre avec qui tu veux. Tu pourrais faire rencontrer tes amis des deux mondes... Et puis ne pense pas aux autres de notre espèce. Tu es bien mieux que n'importe qui. N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai déjà dit : « Tu es orgueilleuse à raison ». Nous savons tous deux ce que tu vaut.

- Oui, oui, parce que je le vaux bien !

- C'est cela, et puis si tu veux de la sensation forte, tu n'as qu'à apprendre à voler. Je peux toujours, à défaut de cela, t'emmener faire un tour sur mon balais. Pour voler j'en ai un qui va plus vite que pour les matchs. Je t'expliquerais pourquoi peut-être un autre jour.

- Pourquoi pas ? »

Un peu rassurée et moins déprimée, mais pas pour longtemps, je suis d'un pas guilleret Draco jusque dans le dortoir. Je l'attend dans la salle commune pendant qu'il va chercher son balais. Mes « amis » sont là et Matthew me regarde. Je lui fais un faible sourire d'excuse et en même temps je me dit que Draco a raison, je l'écoute définitivement trop... Bref, il a surement raison, je dois renouer avec mes amis avant de crever sur place. Démarche un peu égoïste mais à la fin c'est pour le bien de tout le monde. Matthew me répond par un sourire sincère et je repart avec mon préfet quand celui-ci revient accompagné de son ami le balai. Malgré mes faibles connaissances à ce niveau, je reconnais bien que c'est un bon balai, meilleur que son nimbus qu'il a pour jouer en équipe, alors pourquoi ne s'en sert-il pas pour essayer de battre Potter ?

Nous arrivons sur le terrain de quidditch. Je suis un peu craintive au début mais je ne le montre pas, après tout je l'ai voulu. Je monte devant Draco sur le balai. Dès que nous sommes tous deux installés, il tape doucement du pied sur le sol. Nous nous élevons lentement dans les airs. Cette position n'est pas très confortable mais on s'y fait. Il commence à faire des tours assez lents du terrain. Rapidement, je prend conscience que je ne risque pratiquement rien et je me sens bien. Je lui demande alors d'accélérer. Il me demande si je suis bien sûre. Un instant j'hésite, me questionnant sur ce qu'il va faire, mais je suis certaine d'avoir fait pire alors je réitère ma demande. Il pousse d'un seul coup son balai dons une forte accélération qui me laisse presque sur place. Je me cramponne au balai et rigole. L'air qui me fouette le visage, le vide en dessous de moi et puis la vitesse qui ne cesse d'augmenter me font me sentir libre. Draco stabilise la vitesse de notre engin pour commencer à faire des figures. Au début, il ne fait que des changements brusques de direction mais rapidement, il me tient plus fort et fait des tonneaux, des vrilles, même un -presque puisque je suis avec lui- piqué. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une montagne russe version géante. Nous ne volons pas très longtemps, c'est fatiguant pour lui d'aller vite, de faire des figures et en plus de me maintenir sur le balai. Nous descendons doucement vers le sol. Une fois posés, nous descendons de ce magnifique outil et je lui saute dans les bras pour le remercier. Le danger, l'adrénaline qui monte m'ont toujours plu. Je le serre un moment contre moi puis dépose un baiser sur sa joue. En me retournant, je vois cependant Andrew qui a une mine triste et en colère. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit jaloux ? Je n'y croit guère... toujours est-il qu'il secoue la tête d'un air dépité et déçu avant de tourner les talons et de partir dignement. Je reste plantée à regarder l'endroit où il était pendant une minute ou deux sans entendre Draco qui m'appelle. Je me réveille lorsqu'il pose une main sur mon épaule. Il se rapproche de moi et me souffle dans l'oreille :

« Tu es capable de sauter dans le vide accrochée à un simple élastique mais tu n'aurais pas le courage d'aller lui parler ? Il n'attend que cela, ne le déçois pas... » Je le remercie vaguement et part en courant à la recherche d'Andy.


	17. chapitre 16

**Je suis assaillie par le travail en ce moment. Pas que je n'aime pas ce que je fais ou que je me plaigne, au contraire. Je tiens juste à faire remarquer que je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger les chapitres précédents et je suis vraiment désolée que certaines personnes aient du endurer mes étourderies à répétition. À bientôt je l'espère et bonne lecture !**

Je le cherche pendant plus d'une heure mais ne le trouve pas. Je perds un peu espoir et me dit que j'arrive bien toujours à foirer tout ce que je fais. Peut-être que mon premier enfoiré de tuteur avait raison ? Comme je l'ai déjà souvent dit, la vie est une chienne. Je sais que je n'ai pas un caractère facile ni une patience qui ferait peur à n'importe qui, mais est-ce ma faute si je n'ai jamais eu personne pour m'expliquer quoi que ce soit ? Je me suis faite toute seule, ou presque. La seule aide reçu est venue de bribes de semblants de souvenirs et dans ces conditions, il n'est pas facile de comprendre tous les tenants et les aboutissants des relations humaines. En effet, l'Homme est un être étrange, doué de raison certainement, mais il ne sait, dans la plupart des cas, pas s'en servir. Bien que je sois convaincue que l'Homme a de l'avenir, il n'est, aujourd'hui, pas apte à être en toute circonstances rationnel. Les adolescents sont un concentré des pires caractéristiques de l'être humain. À cet âge, nos caractères sont exacerbés, nous sommes excessifs et plus ou moins impulsifs. Bien que j'ai peut-être, à l'instar de beaucoup de jeunes de ma génération, grandi un peu plus vite, je n'en reste pas moins une adolescente et j'en ai les caractéristiques principales, Andrew aussi. Nous sommes par conséquent bornés comme pas possible. J'essaye aujourd'hui, et c'est très rare, de mettre mon orgueil démesuré de côté mais je ne le trouve pas. C'est rageant.

Je me balade dans le château en espérant un peu vainement tomber dessus. Je pense qu'il est à cet endroit qu'il aime tant et qu'il souhaitait me montrer avant que nous nous disputions. Il m'a toujours dit que c'était pratiquement impossible à trouver si on ne connaissait pas sa situation. Tant pis, il sortira bien pour venir manger. C'est un estomac sur pattes, même si il se garde bien de le faire remarquer. Il a quand même un sacrée carcasse à nourrir.

Je décide donc de retourner au dortoir. An faisant mon chemin à travers les cachots, je passe devant le bureau du professeur Snape d'où Draco sort, visiblement en colère; il ne ferme pas complètement la porte et je peux entendre la voix de mon directeur de maison s'élever dangereusement :

« Je ne vous croyait pas aussi irresponsable et puérile. À cause de vous elle veut partir du monde de la magie. Tout cela pour une histoire d'enfants en bas âge... »

La voix d'Andrew le coupe alors sèchement :

« - Je vous arrête tout de suite, j'ai simplement pris cela comme prétexte. C'est mieux pour tout le monde ainsi...

- Vous voulez dire que vous en aviez mar...

- Je veux dire qu'elle était bien mieux avant de venir ici et que maintenant qu'elle sait maîtriser sa magie pour qu'elle ne la rende pas malade, il est mieux pour elle qu'elle retourne là d'où elle vient.

- On dirait que cela vous fait plaisir...

- Peut-être. Bien sûr je m'y était attaché mais vous savez comme moi que ce « cadeau » est plus une malédiction qu'autre chose. Nous sommes en sursis, bien plus que tous les autres. Il ne reste que peu de temps avant que les sorciers « normaux » ne nous découvrent et s'il en est ainsi, qui sait ce qu'ils nous réserveront.

- Raison de plus pour rester groupés.

- Ne vous faites pas plus bêtes que vous ne l'êtes. Il n'y a pas vraiment de moyen de tester la population ou de nous repérer si nous n'utilisons pas nos pouvoirs à outrance. Si nous sommes séparés, ils trouverons occasionnellement quelqu'un, si nous sommes regroupés et qu'ils trouvent une personne, alors ils trouveront tout le monde.

- Vous ne pourrez pas protéger indéfiniment tout le monde.

- Mais je le ferais tant que je le pourrais. D'habitude c'est simple, mais il est certain que quelqu'un comme vous ne peut pas savoir ce que c'est que de devoir repousser et essayer de se faire haïr de quelqu'un à qui on tient. J'ai fait une erreur en me rapprochant d'elle et je vais en payer le prix.

- Soyez un peu égoïste alors et faites en sorte de ne pas avoir à payer.

- Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que même si elle reste je vais devoir payer. Qui vous dit que maintenant elle me pardonnera ? De plus, j'ai ce contrat de mariage qui me pèse, et je ne supporterais pas de la côtoyer sachant que je vais très certainement devoir me taper une pimbêche pour femme le reste de ma vie alors que je la verrais avec quelqu'un d'autre. À ce moment-là, autant faire en sorte qu'on ne se voit plus du tout.

- Ce n'est pas une fatalité. Vous pouvez détourner ce contrat en votre faveur et vous le savez très bien.

- Je n'imposerait cela à personne. En plus, nous vivons dans un monde archaïque pourri par la corruption jusqu'à la moelle. Il n'y a aucune tolérance, nous sommes arriérés... Je veux bien que les coutumes soient importantes mais à ce niveau-là ça en devient impossible. Je n'aime pas ce monde, je ne l'imposerais à personne.

- Vous cherchez des excuses, je veux que vous régliez ce problème au plus vite. »

Il y a un silence pendant un petit moment, je peux sentir à travers la porte la tension entre les deux. J'en profite pour réfléchir aux paroles d'Andy. Visiblement, il n'est pas aussi borné et rancunier que j'aurais pu le croire. Il a malgré tout une manière étrange de tenir aux gens et de les protéger... Je sursaute et réprime un cri de surprise quand la voix colérique et forte d'Andrew casse le silence :

« - Vous êtes la pire des raclures que j'ai pu voir. Avez-vous seulement un cœur ? Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? … Je suis encore plus sûr de ma décision depuis que j'ai entendu le contenu du passé d'Opale. Sa famille a été trahie par le monde sorcier. Ils étaient considérés comme nous le serons si les laboratoires se rendent compte que ce ne sont pas des exceptions et que leur fille est en vie ! Ils les voulaient comme rats de laboratoires et vous prendriez le risque d'exposer leur fille que vous avez promis de protéger à ce danger ? Vous êtes un monstre. En plus de cela vous les avez vous aussi trahis en laissant leur fille seule, à la merci du premier imbécile venu...

- Vous ne savez rien de cette histoire !

- J'en ai assez entendu le soir où vous avez eu une discussion tous les deux. Cela m'a donné envie de faire des recherches. Vous savez comment d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas recherché chez vous mais chez elle. Vous auriez été capable de changer la vérité.

- Je n'ai abandonné personne consciemment, j'ai...

- Vous allez me faire croire que vous avez cru de simples moldus qui vous ont dit qu'elle était morte dans l'incendie avec son père, cela me semble d'ailleurs étrange.

- Ce n'était pas un simple incendie.

- Comment cela ?

- Un feudeymon, voilà ce que c'était. Alec, son père, était dans l'impossibilité de se protéger depuis quelques minutes. Il n'arrivait plus à produire de magie et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il m'a donc appelé pour que je vienne voir avec des renforts. Le temps que nous soyons à destination, les barrières sont tombées et le maléfice a été lancé de tous les côtés de la maison. Il n'y avait pas de moyen de s'évader. J'ai moi-même retrouvé Yann qui, heureusement, avait désobéi à son père et était à l'extérieur de la maison dans un arbre, je l'ai mis en sécurité. J'ai aussi trouvé le corps d'Al qui tentait, semble-t-il, de faire passer sa fille par un passage secret. Ils n'ont pas étés assez rapides et j'ai aussi trouvé ce qu'il restait du corps d'Opale. Il y avait sa signature magique.

- Pourquoi me racontez-vous tout cela à moi et non à elle ?

- Elle pense que je l'ai trahie, à raison d'un certain côté. De plus, elle vous attend, elle vous écoutera si vous lui parlez...

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Vous voulez son bonheur, vous l'avez dit. Et il ne pourra être complet tant qu'elle n'aura pas retrouvé Yann. Leur lien est très altéré car il l'a lui aussi cru morte. Il a essayé de faire son deuil et nous pensions qu'il ressentait encore sa présence comme un fantôme aussi car il se sent coupable d'être vivant alors qu'elle non...

- Et qu'est-ce que cela apportera ?

- Je ne prendrais pas le risque de dire à Yann que sa sœur est vivante si il ne peut pas la voir. Il est dépendent de la magie, il ne peut pas vivre sans elle. Si Opale part dans le monde moldu, il ne pourra la voir au mieux qu'une fois de temps en temps. Ils en souffriront tous les deux plus que maintenant.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux vous croire, cela me paraît un peu gros.

- Je te laisse réfléchir, cependant tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps, il faudrait que ce soit fait assez vite.

- Je verrais ce que je peux faire. »

Il semble que la conversation soit terminée. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis affalée par terre contre le mur. Je suis trop décontenancée pour penser à bouger avant que l'un des deux me voient. J'entends des pas s'approcher de la porte. Elle s'ouvre. Les deux personnes que je devine être Snape et Andrew s'arrêtent vivement. Je ne vois que leurs chaussures et je n'ose pas monter mon regard. Je ne sais pas si je dois avoir honte, être en colère, avoir peur, être triste ou heureuse. Tout cela se mélange en moi sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Mes larmes, ces traîtresses, s'échappent de mes yeux sans mon autorisation. J'ai du mal à respirer et des sanglots arrivent. Là j'ai vraiment honte, de pleurer et d'être aussi faible devant eux. L'un d'eux se baisse à ma hauteur. Si j'en croie les chaussures c'est Andy. J'entends sa voix dire quelque chose mais je ne perçois pas quoi. Snape acquiesce et tourne les talons pour rentrer dans son bureau en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Andrew s'assied par terre à côté de moi et me parle. Je n'écoutes pas trop, je suis seulement heureuse d'entendre sa voix douce à nouveau. Je crois qu'il me dit qu'il est désolé, qu'il regrette. Il raconte des anecdotes, il me parle de tout et n'importe quoi, passant du temps d'hier au faucon sans trop que je sache pourquoi. Je crois qu'il essaye de me distraire. Cela marche un peu et mes sanglots se calment doucement. Je le regarde avec mes yeux gonflés et rouges qui me piquent. Je renifle pitoyablement et lui sourit, le traître. Oubliant que nous sommes censés ne plus nous adresser la paroles je lui met un coup de poing dans l'épaule en lui interdisant de se foutre de moi. Il me répond d'une voix solennelle :

« Juré princesse, je pense qu'on devrait aller dans un endroit un peu plus confortable. En plus j'ai une super réserve de chocolat. Je suis prêt à t'en céder une partie gratuitement. Je ne suis pas un ange ? »

Je ne lui répond pas, il n'y a rien à répondre. « Princesse » m'avait manqué. En fait, Andrew m'a manqué. Mina et Matt aussi mais pas autant. Il se lève, me tend la main pour m'aider à me lever. Je l'accepte volontiers et il tire pour me remettre sur pieds. Il part tout de suite après sans m'avoir lâché la main. C'est sécurisant. Nous allons ainsi plus loin que le dortoir. Nous sommes dans une partie du château qui ne semble pas être souvent utilisée vu la saleté qui y traîne. De plus, aucun tableau n'est là pour nous parler le long du chemin et aucune torche ne nous éclaire. La seule lumière vient de la baguette d'Andy. Il me fait passer par une porte qui mène à un sous-terrain. Nous y entrons sans un bruit et marchons une dizaine de minutes avant de trouver une autre porte menant sur l'extérieur. Nous arrivons dans une clairière qui n'a rien d'exceptionnel mais elle est jolie et apaisante. Je regarde Andrew en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Il me répond que l'on est dans la forêt interdite, qu'il a trouvé ce passage en se perdant dans la forêt interdite un jour et que depuis il y vient quand il a besoin d'être seul. Je me moque un peu de lui avant de le rejoindre, assisse sur le sol.

Nous ne parlons pas pendant un petit moment puis je demande, incapable d'attendre plus :

« - Pourquoi ?

- Ah ! Je pense que là-dessus j'ai été clair avec Snape. Je tiens plus à toi que tu ne peux le penser. J'ai fait ce que je pensais le mieux pour toi. Tu n'es pas bien ici et j'ai peur que l'équilibre parte vite en morceau. Il se trame quelque chose et j'en ai peur. J'ai déjà peur pour Mina et Matt mais ils sont moins concernés que toi. Je ne veux juste pas que l'on s'en prenne à eux pour me faire du mal. Toi, en plus, il semble que tu ait vraiment un pouvoir particulier qui ferait rêver les autres sorciers parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas la mort.

- Alors pourquoi changes-tu d'avis ?

- Si ce que dit Snape est vrai tu as une famille. À ce niveau-là je ne peux choisir à ta place de t'en séparer. Si tu veux partir dans le monde moldu, tu dois le faire sans mon intervention, cela doit être ton choix. D'un certain côté je serais heureux que tu reste mais cela ne relève pas de moi.

- Je dois le connaître... Yann je veux dire. Si ce que dit Snape est vrai, c'est sa présence que je sens me manquer.

- Alors tu vas rester ?

- Cela ne semble pas te ravir...

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai peur. Il y a cette menace qui pèse sur nous tous, sur toi plus que les autres. Tu n'es pas forcément plus puissante mais si quelqu'un découvre qui étaient tes parents, je ne donne pas cher te ta peau... et puis il y a le fait que tu ne sois pas morte alors que Snape a trouvé un corps avec ta signature magique. Cela signifie que quelqu'un sait que tu es en vie... Attends, tu te souviens de ce jour maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, à peu près.

- Je sais que c'est difficile mais peut-être que l'on pourrait savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé si tu essaye de ramener tes souvenirs. Pas forcément aujourd'hui, cela fera peut-être trop mais d'ici quelques temps, quand tu seras prête...

- Tu pense que c'est nécessaire ?

- Bien que Snape soit une saleté de crâne d'hippogriffe, c'est un homme droit. Je ne pense pas qu'il laisserait une enfant seule comme cela. Ce n'est pas non plus un monstre malgré l'apparence qu'il veut se donner...

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas, je suis un peu perdue.

- Ce n'est pas important pour l'instant, tu n'es pas bien, tu as maigri et tu ne dors visiblement plus beaucoup. Je pense y être pour quelque chose et j'en ai vraiment honte tu sais, je me suis retenu pour ne pas venir m'excuser. Maintenant je remarque que j'ai eu tord. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour.

- Tu sais, cela m'a fait rager au début et surtout beaucoup souffrir mais je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir. Mais il faudra quand même faire absolution... »

Je finis en rigolant et il me rejoint dans mon fou rire. Nous n'avons pas réellement de raison de rire ainsi mais cela fait un bien fou. Je finis par m'effondre par terre. Il me regarde d'un œil moqueur et je lui fait payer son affront en me jetant sur lui et en le faisant tomber. Je me transforme ensuite en antilope pour pouvoir lui échapper plus facilement. Seulement j'ai oublié qu'il est lui aussi animagus. Il se transforme en magnifique renard blanc. Il est plus grand que la normale, avec une musculature un peu plus importante aussi. Bien que cela semble impossible, je le vois étirer ses babines en une sorte de sourire sadique. Il a un avantags non négligeable : il peut facilement se cacher, même si sa couleur n'est pas forcément, lui, un avantage. S'en suit une course poursuite aux alentours de la sortie du passage. Évidemment, c'est Wolfy qui gagne. Je comprends enfin le sourire moqueur de Snape quand il prononce son nom ainsi que ce surnom que mon camarade déteste. Je capitule et nous nous transformons de nouveau en humains puis nous nous écroulons avec une synchronisation parfaite sur l'herbe. Nous reprenons notre souffle et il me revient à l'esprit la conversation entre lui et le professeur Snape. Pas tout ce qui me concernait moi ou mes parents, mais plutôt sur les raisons qu'a eu Andrew pour s'éloigner volontairement de moi. Il a souvent dit qu'il tenait plus à moi qu'à n'importe qui. C'est surtout cette histoire de contrat de mariage qui m'intrigue. Je lui demande à demi-voix, un peu gênée :

« - Pourquoi as-tu mis une histoire de contrat de mariage dans ta dispute avec le professeur Snape tout à l'heure ?

- A ton avis ?

- Peut-être que tu ne voudrais pas de moi que comme amie ?

- Peut-être. »


	18. chapitre 17

**Bien, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le courage de faire trop souffrir mes personnage pour ma première fiction longue, mais je ne vais tout de même pas finir en roman à l'eau de rose ! Du moins je l'espère. Bonne lecture et au prochain chapitre !**

Plus le temps passe, plus je me rends compte que la vie est compliquée, que je suis compliquée. Mais est-ce réellement de ma faute ? Je pense y être pour quelque chose. Honnêtement, quelqu'un a-t-il déjà vu une personne aussi chiante que moi ? Je le dis, je ne suis pas faite pour les relations sociales. D'habitude je fais fuir tout le monde parce que j'ai l'air revêche et maintenant parce que j'ai les humeurs d'une femme enceinte, non pas que je le sois, mais mes hormones me travaillent comme si c'était le cas. Je suis trop sensible en ce moment. Certainement parce que je ne me suis jamais laissée aller. Et voilà le résultat, je suis devenue une vraie fontaine de larmes. Je passe mon temps dans les bras de quelqu'un à mouiller son haut. Vous allez me dire qu'il fallait que cela sorte mais à ce point là j'en ai vraiment honte, je suis pathétique. D'un autre côté, je me dis que quand tout sera sorti je m'arrêterais. C'est vrai qu'à force de pleurer autant, je vais finir par me dessécher. Bref, malgré mon apparente dépression, je vais de mieux en mieux. Mina dit même que j'ai regrossi, il est vrai que j'avais dernièrement perdu pas mal de poids. J'ai repris l'entraînement avec Lotar, bien que je ne sois plus aussi proche de lui qu'avant. Je me suis de nouveau rapprochée de mes amis mais, par ma faute j'en suis consciente, ils sont un peu distants. C'est douloureux mais en même temps c'est une bonne leçon qu'ils me font. Je passe plus de temps avec Andy car il pense avoir, lui aussi, sa part de responsabilités là-dedans.

Nous passons notre temps à nous balader ensemble dans le parc de Hogwarts, nous parlons de tout et de rien. Cela fait plus d'une semaine que j'ai interrompu sa discussion avec Snape et je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de lui demander des explications ou bien d'en demander à mon professeur de potions. Une grande rancœur a prit place en moi et je n'arrive pas à la déloger. J'ai un frère et je ne l'ai jamais su, il y a de quoi rendre fou quelqu'un.

Ma relation avec Andrew en est restée aussi au même stade, ni lui ni moi n'avons envie de tenter quelque chose aussi tôt et dans ces circonstances, avec tous ces mystères qui planent au-dessus de nous.

Nous sommes maintenant encore une fois dans la clairière d'Andy, je n'y vais jamais sans son autorisation, c'est la clause importante, il doit pouvoir s'y retrouver seul quand il veut. Je le respecte et j'en suis très heureuse. Il m'a dit ne l'avoir montrée à personne d'autre, c'est donc un honneur qu'il me fait là, de me permettre de me joindre à lui de temps en temps. Nous faisons encore un course poursuite. Grâce aux arbres, à sa petite taille, à son agilité et à son habitude de son animagus, c'est très souvent lui qui gagne et il en est à chaque fois très fier. Sa manière de bomber le torse, sa danse de la victoire, ses discours tous plus prétentieux les uns que les autres dans ces moments son hilarants.

Nous nous couchons encore une fois essoufflés dans l'herbe après nous être courus après pendant pas moins d'une heure : je perd peut-être mais je ne lâche rien, malgré ce que l'on pourrait penser aux vues des derniers jours, j'ai un honneur certain, je ne suis pas le premier quidam venu qui laisse la victoire à l'adversaire à la moindre difficulté. Alors perdre, certes, mais seulement en privé et avec une certaine classe. Jamais je ne me laisserais battre par n'importe qui en public, c'est hors de question, pour pouvoir obtenir la victoire face à moi il faut un certain standing.

Bref, nous arborons tous deux un sourire niais, satisfait et soulagé sur le visage. Andrew décide de lancer les hostilités en balançant sans préambule :

« - Je t'ai mis une de ces pattées, tu n'as rien pu faire, qui est le meilleur ? Qui, allez, avoue. Dis-le que je suis le meilleur.

- Tu as quand même mis une heure à mettre la « pattée » à une fille... C'est un peu la honte quand même tu ne trouve pas ?

- Je t'ai juste laissé ta chance que crois-tu ? Je suis un gentlemen, moi !

- Gentlemen, tu parles...

- Je tiens la porte au dames, moi !

- Oui, aux filles que tu trouves... charmantes, comme cela tu peux bien mater leur derrière, je me trompe ?

- Mauvaise langue !

- C'est cela même ! Rustre, va !

- Gente dame, vous m'insultez, vous remettez en cause mon honneur ? C'est trop, je ne puis accepter cela, je demande vengeance !

- ça demande vengeance à une dame et ça se dit gentlemen, on aura tout vu... »

Il prend un air outré et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire... aux larmes. Il me suit volontiers en se moquant de ma façon de pleurer pour un rien. Mais ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si il est tellement imbécile que cela en fait pleurer les observateurs de sa bêtise, non ?

Je décide de couper ce moment de paix pour avoir un semblant de début de réponse à mes interrogations :

« - Il faut que l'on ait une discussion sur ce que j'ai entendu l'autre soir, s'il-te-plaît !

- Je savais qu'il faudrait y passer un jour où l'autre, dit-il en soupirant, cependant je n'ai pas toutes les réponses, tu devras, même si cela ne te plaît pas forcément, parler à Snape.

- Oui, mais je pense que tu peux m'apporter des détails. Déjà sur le fait que l'on doive rester cachés et sur mes parents...

- Comme je te l'ai dit, les sorciers « normaux » ont découvert la capacité de tes parents malgré toutes les précautions prises. Ils étaient beaucoup confrontés au reste du monde sorcier et comme nous, dans la mesure où nous ne nous côtoyons pas tous touts les jours, nous avons des pseudonymes. C'est pour cela que jamais Snape n'a su leur nom de famille. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'était un des seuls à connaître son prénom. Bref, tu as été retrouvée sous le nom de De Zyvrard mais de ce que j'ai entendu, ce n'est pas le nom qu'ils avaient dans le monde sorcier. Je crois que pour les autres ils avaient un surnom. Pour tout avouer je ne sais plus lequel de tes parents était comme nous. Enfin, tes parents ont du tout faire pour te sauver et un corps a pris ta place c'est sur. En vérité ils étaient recherchés pour devenir des expériences sorcières « in vivo » si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ils se savaient en danger. Et puis la suite, tu la connais... Depuis, tout le monde connait cette histoire sans connaître le nom des protagonistes et la sécurité a été poussée à un niveau tel que nous en sommes presque devenus paranoïaques. Cette guerre n'arrange rien. Des deux côtés, personne ne connaît réellement notre existence mais ils savent qu'il existe des sorciers « différents », qui connaissent les secrets de la puissance, de la morts et qui sont capables de chose qu'aucun sorcier ne peut imaginer... Seuls nous ne sommes pas vraiment si extraordinaires que cela même si nous avons des avantages non négligeables mais c'est ensembles que nous sommes les plus forts. Le « bien », tout comme le « mal » d'ailleurs, nous veut de son côté. C'est pourquoi nous sommes dispersés le plus possible et aussi secrets. Si l'un de nous est capturé, les autres ne seront pas en danger et ils ne pourront pas se servir de notre pouvoir commun. C'est peut-être barbare sur le principe mais nous n'irons pas chercher un de nos membres enfermés. On fera tout pour que quelqu'un le fasse, mais pas notre communauté délibérément, c'est trop dangereux... »

Ce qu'il m'a dit me laisse sans voix pendant un moment, j'ai un peu de mal à me reprendre mais j'essaye d'accuser le coups avec dignité, sans avoir les yeux comme des soucoupes, la bouche ouverte ou la bave qui coule. J'échoue lamentablement et me met en pause. Je ne me réveille que lorsque que mon camarade me secoue par l'épaule et me demande :

« - ça va aller ?

- Il faut bien. Si je résume, avec notre « communauté », les sorciers font une espèce de chasse aux sorcières pour s'approprier notre puissance et nos capacités alors qu'eux même ont subi la chasse aux sorcières des moldus... C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité... Ils sont complètement fêlés ces gars !

- à qui le dis-tu ! Enfin, c'est à peu près cela, tu résumes bien. Tu comprends donc aussi le problème que nous avons et pourquoi nous devons vivre cachés. Déjà à mon âge je trouve cela pesant alors imagine ne serait-ce que Snape ou encore nos doyens... Je suppose que tu as d'autres questions ?

- Oui, c'est quoi cette histoire de mariage ?

- Ah, ça ! Ce n'est pas en rapport direct avec la communauté entière. En fait, mon père avait peur de mourir tôt en mission alors il a décidé de prendre toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour que je sois en sécurité vis-à-vis de mon « don ». Dans un sens cela me protège mais c'est aussi un peu une malédiction. En gros, tant que la situation de la communauté ne sera pas régularisée et plus sereine, moins dangereuse, j'ai un contrat de mariage sur la tête entre autres. C'est l'une des mesures qu'il a prise pour moi. Comme pour nous aliéner le gouvernement peut choisir le mariage avec des sorciers dits « normaux » dans des contrats dégradants, certaines lois sorcières étant archaïques mais gardées, il a décidé de mettre dans ce contrat qu'aucune personne ne pourrait se marier avec moi dans les circonstances actuelles si elle n'est pas admise par un artefact dans lequel il a « entré » ses critères que seul lui pouvait connaître. Ainsi, je ne peux, selon ses désirs, me marier qu'avec une personne de la communauté.

- Cela te gène tant ?

- Le problème majeur n'est pas celui-là. Pour que ce contrat soit accepté par le ministère sans que celui-ci ne sache comment devait être l'épouse ou l'époux, une clause a été ajoutée à contre-cœur par mon paternel : bien sûr cela ne doit pas être un mariage de convenance et il y a des clauses sur la consommation du mariage, mais à part cela il y a autre chose. En fait, la personne que je vais épouser doit, si le ministère se souvient de cette clause et qu'il la réclame dans les deux jours après la signature du contrat de mariage, accepter d'être en quelque sorte au « service » du ministre. Elle devra faire les « formations » qu'il lui imposera, maximum six semaines par an cependant et venir au ministère sur le champs si le ministre le veut. Le couple devra aussi rendre des comptes fréquents au ministère ainsi que des preuves de l'attachement des époux. En échange, le ministère ne peut annuler le contrat même si il n'a pas réclamé son du.

- C'est barbare !

- Mais c'est la vérité. Le ministère veut, le ministère prend, c'est ainsi. La corruption et le chantage font partie intégrante de tous les régimes, mais je crois que notre ministère tient la palme. Du moins il a un bon palmarès.

- C'est quand même dommage.

- Oui, mais aussi archaïque que soit notre société, les couples non mariés sont tolérés et il n'est pas totalement impensable ou immoral d'avoir un enfant hors mariage. Il n'y a aucune croyance là-dessus même si c'est souvent préféré. Je pourrais rester indéfiniment avec la même personne sans me marier, cela ne me pose aucun problème. On fera quand même une lune de miel torride.

- Pervers ! »

Je lui frappe l'arrière de la tête en rigolant. Malgré la situation, il prend bien les choses et je l'admire pour cela. Nous restons un moment silencieux puis, avisant le soleil qui se couche à une vitesse alarmante, il me désigne le passage pour m'indiquer qu'il est l'heure pour nous de rentrer au château. Sur le chemin, je me décide à lui poser une nouvelle question :

« - Pourquoi as-tu décidé de me « protéger » en m'aidant dans ma décision de partir et pourquoi as-tu décidé de changer d'avis ?

- Et bien, tu étais à peu près heureuse avant. Tu étais bien et tu es projetée dans un monde bien moins réjouissant. Avec les heures que tu as mis à apprivoiser ta magie tu n'aurais plus jamais été malade et tu aurais pu retrouver le monde dans lequel tu étais bien. Mais tu as une famille, un frère qui ne peut survivre sans beaucoup de magie, alors ce n'est pas à moi de décider. Cependant, ce n'étaient pas les seules raisons pour ma première décision. Tu as un pouvoir différent de celui de la plupart des nôtres, c'est en cela que tu te rapproches de Snape, tu es ce qui nous relie tous. Nous ne pouvons rien faire ensemble sans des personnes comme toi. Puis il y a ton lien avec la mort, qui en attire plus d'un. Je t'assure que personne ne doit savoir pour toi. Les gens seraient capables de te sacrifier en pensant que tu peux ramener les morts. Les sorciers sont parfois terrifiants tellement ils sont aussi naïfs sur la magie ou sur l'alchimie, comme les moldus en fait. L'alchimie existe bien, en effet. Mais seules quelques personnes peuvent la pratiquer. Je crois que tu le peux, mais je ne sais pas comment. Enfin, il y a cette guerre, et ce sentiment que quelque chose se prépare. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité. C'est pourquoi un conseil va avoir lieu, tu n'en feras pas partie et moi non plus, seuls les hauts dignitaires adultes le peuvent. Ils vont peut-être nous rassembler et si on se rassemble, cela veut dire que le danger est différent de celui que nous courront habituellement mais aussi bien plus important...

- Tu sais quel est ce danger ?

- J'ai quelques idées de cela, mais je n'en suis pas certain, je préfère ne pas m'avancer là-dessus.

- C'est tout de même étrange. Pourquoi parles-tu de pré-sentiment ?

- Maintenant que tu as trouvé tes premières capacités je peux te le dire, je suis une sorte de voyant, mais mon pouvoir n'est pas à son maximum. Je ne fais pas de prophéties mais je peux ressentir les événements futurs et plus tard je pourrais voir leur évolution. Mais je ne pourrais jamais réellement interférer dessus ni voir des images nettes. Les « visions » sont des légendes, jamais personne ne pourra réellement en avoir et le prophéties n'ont d'importance que si on leur en donne. Je ne fais pas dans ce genre de chose, cela me dépasse et je n'en ai pas envie d'ailleurs. Devenir Trelawney, très peu pour moi si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Moi je te vois bien dans tes espèces de toges avec une choucroute sur la tête et des culs de bouteilles devant les yeux. Tu sais, tu devrais changer de style. Le style beau gosse viril ne te va pas du tout. Tu devrais te mettre à fumer de la mandragore et faire des prédictions foireuses, ça serait génial !

- Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité. Et puis je sais que tu adores mon style beau gosse viril, non ?

- Là c'est toi qui prends tes rêves pour la réalité ! »

Nous nous chamaillons encore tout le reste du chemin et nous arrivons rapidement à la salle commune où nous attendent nos amis affamés pour aller prendre le dîner. Le trajet jusqu'à la grande salle se fait dans la bonne humeur même si je n'oublie pas toutes les révélations plus ou moins déprimantes d'Andy. Mais je ne me laisserais pas abattre pour cela. Si je dois vivre peu de temps, autant que je vive bien. Je m'installe à table entre Wolfy et mon prince de maison préféré. En me voyant arriver guillerette et sautillante pour m'asseoir vers lui il fronce le sourcils. Il doit se demander quel coup foireux je m'apprête à lui faire. Mais je suis de bonne humeur, alors avec beaucoup de mansuétude je me contente de lui balancer des remarques sur sa manière de se tenir, etc... La joute verbale dure un petit moment sur un ton bon enfant puis arrivés au dessert nous nous taisons. Avant que je reparte, Draco me glisse à l'oreille : « Il faut que tu parles à Snape, il a beaucoup de choses à te dire, je t'assure. Il peut aussi t'aider, sois-en certaine. »

Après un moment d'hésitations et sous les encouragements d'Andrew ainsi que ceux de Mina et Matt, même si ils ne savent pas de quoi il retourne, je me dirige vers le bureau du professeur qui a quitté la grande salle avant moi. Pour ne pas déroger à ses habitudes il me dit d'entrer avant que je n'ai eu le temps de frapper. Je n'ai plus le choix, il faut que j'y aille. J'ouvre alors la porte et entre dans l'arène.


	19. chapitre 18

**L'histoire est à peu près aux deux tiers, j'ai fait toute la trame donc je pense que je ne ferais pas plus de 30-32 chapitres même si je n'en suis pas absolument certaine. A dans environ une semaine et bonne lecture !**

Même si il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me transformer en ingrédients pour potions tout de suite, j'ai un peu d'appréhension. Cet homme est capable de tout et surtout, c'est un bon acteur. La dernière fois, je n'ai pas été ce qu'il y a de plus respectueux envers lui et il n'y a aucune punition qui est tombée, c'est réellement étrange et pour tout dire j'ai vraiment peur. Je m'avance à petits pas en le regardant avec beaucoup de précautions. Il a l'air las, fatigué. Pour la première fois je le vois faible et c'est carrément effrayant. Il a des cernes sous ses yeux noirs qui me fixent sans ciller. Je me demande si, en étant fatigué, il se contrôle autant qu'en pleine forme parce que si ce n'est pas le cas je vais prendre très vite mes jambes à mon cou.

Il n'a pas l'air décidé à décrocher un seul mot alors, craintivement, je décide de commencer en essayant d'être la plus respectueuse possible :

« - Je suis désolée pour l'autre jour, de vous avoir parlé comme cela. Je n'aurais pas du.

- En effet, vous n'auriez pas du. J'ai été un peu déçu sur le coup mais en y réfléchissant bien j'ai décidé de ne pas vous punir. Je ne serais pas aussi magnanime une autre fois. Cependant, je dois avouer qu'il y avait une certaine légitimité dans votre énervement bien que vous auriez du porter plus d'attention à ce que je voulais vous dire.

- Oui, monsieur. »

J'ai répondu sans conviction mais pour le moment, je préfère faire profile bas. Et puis, pourquoi ne pas le laisser s'expliquer, je n'ai rien à y perdre. De plus, c'est la seule personne qui peut me permettre de revoir mon frère, je dois donc me le remettre dans la poche, regagner son respect. Il reprend : « Bien, je suppose que vous êtes venue ce soir pour réparer cette erreur, n'est-ce pas ? Bien, nous allons nous installer dans un endroit plus accueillant et plus calme, suivez moi. » Je me demande quel endroit peut être plus calme que son bureau dans les cachots, on y entend aucun bruit, pas même une mouche voler. Cependant, je ne fais aucune réflexion et le suit, visiblement dans ses appartements. Nous nous asseyons au salon et il me sert, sans me proposer mais je n'oserais pas protester, une tasse de thé. Nous buvons en silence pendant quelques minutes puis il me dit d'une voix basse :

« J'ai connu votre père, puisqu'il semble que ce soit le cas, lors de ma dernière année à Hogwarts. Je ne savais que depuis peu ce que j'étais et j'ai du attendre cette année-là pour vraiment prendre mon rôle. Je l'ai rencontré pendant une espèce de « réunion des jeunes recrues ». Nous ne le faisons plus pour des raisons de sécurité, vous vous en doutez. Bref, votre père avait un an de plus que moi et avait été mis au courant bien plus jeune. Nous nous sommes tout de suite entendus, mais je ne connaissais pas son nom ni son prénom puisqu'il était « connu » de beaucoup d'entre nous et cela ne devait pas se dévoiler. Malheureusement, malgré les protections posées sur l'esprit de chacun pour couvrir son visage, il a été reconnu. Il est donc allé se cacher dans le monde moldu à l'âge de 19 ans. J'allais régulièrement le voir et un jour, lorsque je suis arrivé, il y avait une femme, votre mère. Je n'ai jamais su son nom non plus. Je les appelais _Alcor_ pour votre père qui était cavalier émérite et _Alnaïr_ pour votre mère. C'était une plaisanterie avec _Alcor_ car elle semblait brillante tellement il ne voyait qu'elle. Vous êtes né lorsque j'avais 20 ans. Vous et votre frère étiez pour vos parents des bénédictions, mais en même temps ils craignaient pour vos vies en permanence. Pendant cinq ans, vous êtes restés tranquillement avec eux. Ils étaient tous les deux militaires en France et se débrouillaient la plupart du temps pour rester tout de même avec vous par des manœuvres que je suppose temporelles. Enfin, quand aucun des deux ne pouvait être présent je prenais le relais et venais habiter un moment chez vous. Je ne savais pas alors votre prénom ni celui de votre frère. Vous saviez que vous ne deviez pas les divulguer. Il n'arrivait pas à dire votre prénom alors il vous appelait _Opi_ et vous, vous l'appeliez _Miam_ car il mangeait tout le temps et que cela ressemblait à Yann. »

Il s'arrête un moment et sourit. C'est rare de voir de sa part un sourire non ironique, cela ferait presque peur en fait. Il semble réfléchir un instant avant de reprendre calmement :

« - Vos parents étaient des gens biens. Vous étiez tous les deux pourris gâtés. Un prince et une princesse, vraiment. Vous particulièrement, étiez une peste parfois, surtout avec les gouvernantes ou les nourrices. Vous étiez une bonne élève mais vous faisiez aussi fuir les professeurs. Je suis le seul que vous supportiez parce que j'étais ami avec vos parents. Je sais, c'est étrange mais dès le plus jeune âge c'est vous qui avez demandé à apprendre. Cela n'a pas duré longtemps, vos parents ont réussi à se cacher un moment en France mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ils ont été retrouvés par ceux qui avaient découvert l'existence de votre père. Ils voulaient l'étudier, je crois qu'ils lui ont proposé plusieurs marchés. Il les a bien entendu tous refusé en bloc, surtout quand cela concernait sa famille. Ils sont repartis. Vos parents et moi savions que le calme était provisoire. Mais il a duré. Votre mère est ensuite morte des suites d'une maladie inconnue que votre père et moi supposions que nos « ennemis » lui avaient, on ne sait comment, insufflée. Après sa mort, je me suis senti un peu responsable, vous avez raison. Je ne suis pas revenu pendant un moment mais j'avais des contacts fréquents avec Alcor et nous vous savions votre frère et vous en danger de par la présence de votre père. Nous avions donc prévu que votre père aille se cacher seul et que vous deux veniez avec moi pour vous éloigner et vous protéger. Je suis donc venu le jour du rendez-vous avec de l'avance. En arrivant dans la rue, j'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai vu que les défense de la maison étaient tombées. Cependant, avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la maison a explosé. Ce n'était pas une explosion moldue, cela se voyait de loin. Alors le ministère a fait oublier à tout le monde ceci et ainsi, vos parents sont morts dans un accident domestique. Personne n'avait connaissance de votre existence ou de celle de votre frère alors le corps à côté de celui de votre père n'a pas été identifié par les moldus. Je pense maintenant qu'il a du faire une sorte de « copie » de vous, qu'il avait le pouvoir de le faire afin que personne ne puisse vous suivre dans le passage sous-terrain. Pour ce qui est de votre frère, il a survécu car il a désobéi : il est sorti pour voir l'extérieur, il n'a pas subi le choc de l'explosion dans sa totalité même si il en a été très affecté. J'ai vu le corps que j'ai identifié comme étant le votre, ceux de vos parents mais pas celui de votre frère. Je suis alors sorti et je l'ai trouvé inconscient dans le bosquet de votre parc. Je l'ai pris et je suis parti sans prévenir personne. Il ne fallait pas que l'on sache que son fils était vivant... »

Il s'arrête encore une fois. Tout ceci a l'air de beaucoup l'affecter. Je brise le silence en lui demandant :

« - Qui sont-ils ?

- Je ne sais pas, personne ne sait. Ils pensaient simplement que votre père était une sorte de mutant unique. Normalement ils n'ont pas eu vent de notre communauté mais nous avons tous été atteints par ceci, depuis nous sommes séparés et cela n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. Si quelqu'un découvre qu'il n'était pas le seul et qu'il trouve un moyen de nous détecter, en restant ainsi nous sommes tous morts.

- Mais nous n'en sommes pas là ?

- Non, mais il faut se tenir prêts, avec la guerre les deux camps veulent des armes. Nous pouvons leur servir et ils peuvent en fabriquer à partir de nous... Ce qui est dangereux pour eux comme pour nous.

- Et mon... frère, Yann. Que lui est-il arrivé avec l'explosion ?

- Il est tout d'abord tombé d'un arbre et est maintenant paralysé des jambes. Je n'ai rien pu faire magiquement car l'explosion a aussi beaucoup perturbé sa magie. Elle était très instable et l'est encore. Il a engrangé une puissance trop grande pour son corps en lui, ce qui l'a rendu dépendant de la magie. Il doit rester en permanence dans un milieu plein de flux magiques.

- C'est là que vous l'avez emmené, c'est cela ?

- Oui, il peut rester dans des endroits où la magie est présente en quantité normale dans la communauté, mais il vaut mieux pour qu'il se développe plus un endroit où il y a une surcharge de magie. Touts ces lieux mythiques où la magie est concentrée. Il les visite tous. Il est heureux ainsi mais vous pourriez l'aider...

- Comment ?

- Votre présence calmerait sa magie. Votre lien tellement malmené par la certitude de votre mort l'a affaibli. Il s'en est convaincu alors qu'il sentait que c'était faux, il en a souffert. Je le comprends maintenant. Il n'a pas réussi à faire son deuil vous savez... vous savez, comme nous n'avons pas pu récupérer votre corps ni celui de vos parents, un jour alors qu'il était malheureux il a laissé sa magie le dépasser. Il n'en a pas pâti car nous étions à ce moment dans la forêt de Brocéliande. L'explosion a eu lieu en 1986, c'était en 1989, vous aviez neuf ans. Une sorte d'autel s'est alors élevé dans la clairière où nous étions. Un autel qui vous était dédié, à vous et vos parents. Nous y allons régulièrement pour vos anniversaires, etc...

- C'est impossible.

- Si, car il a la puissance pour. Dumbledore est puissant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi mais votre frère l'est plus encore. N'importe qui le craindrait mais le voudrait à ses côtés aussi, c'est pourquoi je le cache. On le sent à des kilomètres, sa puissance est palpable. Cependant, contrairement à ce que l'on pense, la puissance n'est pas gratuite. Il paie le prix de sa possession chaque jour. Il donnerait ses pouvoirs à qui les veut si il le pouvait vous savez.

- Comment cela ?

- Elle le contrôle, il perd parfois la faculté de contrôler son corps. Il s'est amélioré mais la moindre perturbation dans ses sentiments fait ressortir sa magie. Cela peut amener des choses positives comme très négatives. Il est aussi de constitution plus faible, il peut s'entretenir physiquement mais par exemple toute maladie qui n'est pas magique peut avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur son organisme. Et puis, il y a cette dépendance à la magie qui le ronge, il aime beaucoup certaines pratiques moldues mais ne peut y accéder car seul je n'ai pas un assez grand flux magique pour le canaliser. »

Tout ceci me laisse pantoise, je ne sais plus quoi dire ou faire, je suis perdue. J'ai un frère jumeau, soit, j'avais déjà assimilé. Mais savoir que ces enfoirés qui non seulement ont tué nos parents et gâché nos vies ont aussi fait de celle de mon frère un enfer à cause de sa magie, c'est plus que ce que je ne peux assimiler... Je m'enfonce dans mon fauteuil et sert ma tasse contre moi dans l'espoir qu'elle m'apporte du réconfort. Stupide, je sais, mais tout le monde à toujours dans ces moments là la même réaction.

J'ai envie de le voir, de voir à quoi il ressemble, un petite ressemblance avec mes parents peut-être... J'ai surtout envie de savoir si il est malgré tout heureux et si Snape s'est bien occupé de lui, du moins du mieux qu'il a pu. Je dit alors brusquement :

« - Il faut que je le voie.

- C'est votre choix. Je ne lui ai pas dit que vous étiez en vie. Il faut que vous compreniez que si il vous voit, son espoir sera revenu. Il sera alors hors de question que vous repartiez dans le monde moldu indéfiniment. Savoir que vous êtes vivante mais qu'il ne peut pas vous voir parce que vous avez choisi de vivre dans un monde autre que celui dans lequel il peut survivre le tuerait. Vous comprenez ?

- Je comprends, oui. Je pourrais tout de même y retourner... Dans le monde moldu je veux dire. Ce n'est pas parce que j'y vais que je vais l'abandonner. Et puis je n'en avais pas l'intention, c'est tout de même ma seule famille.

- Je l'espère. Il vous attend d'une certaine manière. Les cadeaux de tous vos anniversaires et Noëls sont entreposés dans sa chambre. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'arrêter cela même si je savais que ce n'était pas très bon pour lui.

- Alors je les ouvrirais...

- Oui, mais pas tout de suite. Comme je vous l'ai dit il est en voyage, il revient pour les prochaines grandes vacances. Ce sera ainsi plus simples aussi pour vous.

- Mais pendant les vacances d'été je suis dans le monde moldu ! Je suis obligée d'y retourner c'est là-bas que j'habite.

- Vous viendrez passer une partie de vos vacances avec nous. Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher. Si je n'ai pas le temps ce sera Lotar.

- Il sait ?

- Il a déjà vu Yann, oui. Mais il ne sait rien en ce qui vous concerne.

- D'accord.

- Avez-vous encore des questions ?

- Non.

- Bien, quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Il me regarde avec intensité et semble attendre quelque chose de précis. Soudain, je me rends compte qu'il attend de moi des excuses. En temps normal je ne l'aurais pas fait. Mais c'est tout d'abord un professeur et je me suis trompée à son sujet. Je l'ai presque insulté. Bien sur je lui en veux de ne pas avoir remarqué que je n'étais pas morte mais il ne pouvais pas le deviner. Il a quand même prit soin de mon père. Je m'excuse alors :

« - Je suis désolée pour tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire, je vous ai injustement accusé et je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que vous me disiez. J'aurais du.

- Bien, soyez certaine que je ne serais pas toujours aussi magnanime bien que j'ai mes torts ici. Retournez à votre dortoir et réfléchissez bien. Au fait, samedi, Dumbledore veut vous évaluer, soyez prête.

- Oui.

- pas seulement théoriquement. Ces derniers temps vous travaillez beaucoup mais vous ne faites pas ce que vous pouvez faire de mieux. Ressaisissez vous.

- Bien monsieur, au revoir.

- A demain en cours. »

Je ferme la porte de ses appartements doucement et essaie de me diriger vers le dortoir. Malheureusement je ne suis jamais venue dans cet endroit du château et me perds lamentablement. Le couvre feu arrive et je ne suis toujours pas rentrée. Si Rusard me trouve je vais me faire lacérer par mon directeur de maison. Bien entendu, aucun tableau n'est là pour me renseigner. J'ai la poisse je vous dit. Je tente donc de retourner aux appartements du professeur de potions. Bien évidemment, je n'y arrive pas et m'enfonce encore plus dans les cachots. Si seulement je pouvais retrouver le passage secret que m'a montré Andy je pourrais me repérer mais là ! J'abandonne alors. Je me dit que quelqu'un a bien du remarquer que j'étais absente et que cette personne me cherche ou l'a signalé à Snape.

J'attends ainsi une bonne heure puis j'entends des pas et un miaulement. C'est Rusard mais tant pis, je suis fatiguée et j'ai froid. Je me relève et vais en face de lui. Il m'attrape par le bras en disant de son air sadique : « Élève hors des dortoirs en pleine nuit, ça vous coûtera cher ! ». Je le suis sans broncher pendant qu'il court presque dans les couloirs en me tirant derrière lui. Nous arrivons au bureau de Snape. Rusard frappe et je le suis à l'intérieur. Il refait son petit discours et un air de déjà vu me frappe. Sauf que la dernière fois j'étais en colère et pas perdue... Snape me regarde d'un air interrogateur et je baragouine des excuses dans ma barbe. Il sourit et me demande de répéter. Je souffle alors piteusement : « Je me suis perdue en sortant de vos appartements. »

Rusard a un air mauvais plaqué sur le visage. Il m'en veut pour la dernière fois mais pour lui je ne m'excuserais pas. Il lâche d'un air revêche :

« - Elle ment ! Je sais qu'elle ment. C'est tout de même la deuxième fois que je la trouve !

- Et où l'avez-vous trouvée, demande Snape calmement

- Au fond des cachots, là ou plus personne ne va. Il y a parfois cependant des jeunes couples.

- Était-elle en galante compagnie ?

- Non, mais je pense qu'il n'était pas loin. Vous savez ce jeune homme avec qui elle est tout le temps...

- Bien, bien. Cependant ils n'étaient pas ensembles puisqu'il m'a prévenu de sa disparition et vu la honte présente sur le visage de la demoiselle, elle s'est bien perdue. Elle en est capable, largement. »

Alors qu'il se moque de moi, je lui jette un œil noir. Il me répond par une grimace encore plus moqueuse. Je le déteste encore plus quand il est comme cela. Il discute avec Rusard qui ne veut pas changer de position. J'ai alors droit à une semaine retenue avec Snape. Des fois je me dis qu'il est vraiment super sadique. Une semaine, cela me dépasse. Bref, après m'avoir fièrement donné sa punition, il me raccompagne au dortoir « au cas où je me perdrais ». Il se permet même de dire, sous les rires de mes camarades qui m'attendent dans la salle commune : « Mettez lui un sort de traçage au cas où elle se perde encore ».


End file.
